Demon Hero and Vampire
by SSJ2 Future Gohan
Summary: Tsukune comes into possession of a mythical sword, and soon inherits the powers of the great demon hero Razgriz. Sinister forces are at work, some familiar enemies, some new, but Tsukune, the Demon Lord, is the only one that can stop them. Tsu x Moka
1. Prologue: The Legend of the Demon Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue. Not like you're going to get much from me anyway, lol.

A/N: I went back and re-read what I had so far and I thought that this story needed this prologue, so enjoy.

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: The Legend of the Demon Lord

_November 29, 2012, Somewhere near the outskirts of Tauberg, Belka, Belkan Partisan Resistance War For Democracy…_

I hurriedly rushed through the patch of warzone that was littered all over with craters, fires and constant gunfire being led by a Belkan Partisan as we ran up the stairs up a dilapidated boarding house covered with bullet holes. I heard that the great fighter named Larry Foulkes, who was better known to those back in the battles he had fought in the Youkai World as Solo Wing Pixy. His name had an eerie resemblance to the man who bore almost the same name as he, Larry Foulke, just off by one letter. Their nicknames however, were the exact same, one being a throwback to the latter. The biggest coincidence however, was the stories that they had to tell the world. It was off an anonymous tip from a woman who would only identify herself as "BlueSuccubi" via an email correspondence. You see, my name is Naota Nandaba, I'm half-human, half-werewolf, so I saw the war from both a monster perspective and a human one. I had asked around various people who lived through the gruesome, terrible battles and witnessed with their own eyes the one person who I was looking for, the great demon hero Tsukune Aono, the savior of Youkai Academy. I knew so very little of him, the one whom many referred to as the Demon Lord, who's story also had an eerie resemblance to the Demon Lord that flew with the real Larry Foulke during the Belkan War. So I figured if anyone knew where he was, this man, Solo Wing Pixy, his buddy would know.

"Hey Larry, got a visitor for you, says he's a reporter from Japan doing some weird-ass documentary. He's all yours man. Hey don't forget lunch is in a few hours." The soldier called out to him as he walked out of the building and to his own post across the war-torn street. I slowly peered into the room with my camera equipment and looked over to the man he just spoke to. He had a bit of facial hair growing and was busy polishing a high-caliber sniper rifle with an old rag. He also was wearing a brown leather jacket as he chewed on the toothpick that was in his mouth. I began quickly setting up my camera equipment, and pressing the record button as the camera display flickered on back to life as he spoke.

"I figured it wouldn't be long before someone would try to find me and ask me questions about what happened two years ago…What's your name kid?" the man asked.

"Naota Nandaba, I'm from Japan and I'm doing a documentary for the newspaper club, but I'm currently a student at Youkai Academy in the Youkai world, I suspect you've heard of it, Mr. Foulkes, or is it still Solo Wing Pixy?" I responded to him. A small grin appeared on his face as he continued to polish his gun but then slowly put it down as he looked over to me.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in quite some time, but yea, I went to school there too." Said Pixy as he grinned.

"Then I suspect you also knew Tsukune Aono, the one whom they called the Demon Lord?" I asked.

"Knew him? I fought with him, in every sense of the word; alongside him and against him. Tsukune was my buddy…and enemy, kid." Pixy responded back. "Say kid, how did you know where to find me? We're in the middle of bum fuck nowhere in Belka."

"One of my sources, who'd only identify herself as BlueSuccubi gave me an anonymous tip that you would most likely be in this area, since she also wanted some information of where Tsukune's whereabouts may be. I came here in hopes that you could tell me something about the Demon Lord…" I responded, now starting to fear that perhaps I shouldn't have come. I quickly eyed my camera equipment and planned my escape, with any luck, my werewolf side would kick in and give me the speed I needed to escape back to the Osean border.

"_Kurumu-chan…"_ Pixy thought to himself.

"Heh, it figures she couldn't keep a secret to save her life…Relax kid, I'm not angry at all." Pixy said reassuringly, which made me feel better about the situation.

"Could you tell me a bit about him? What was he like? In battle? In his private life? What were he his relationships like with others?" I asked him as I pulled out my notepad and pencil, still standing. Pixy grinned at me again as he pushed a milk crate over to me with his right foot.

"Take a seat kid, this is going to take a while." Pixy said as I nodded and sat down on the milk crate, ready to take down notes of whatever this man had to say. "Did you know? There are three types of people that fight in the world: those who fight for strength; those who fight for pride, and those who fight to change the tide of battle. Those are the three. And Tsukune, my fighting lead, he was all three. In one moment, he could be gentle and caring, in another he could be fighting insurmountable odds to save the ones who cared for and somehow pull out a victory. But sometimes, he would display his awesome, but terrifying power, overwhelming his opponents on the field of battle."

"Hey Larry! Lunch time!" yelled the same soldier from earlier.

"Hey Hans, just bring up my lunch to me, can you do that for me man?" Pixy yelled back. "Bring this reporter something to eat and drink too will ya?"

"Sure thing Larry, I'll be back in a few minutes!" the soldier below responded.

"Sorry about that kid." Pixy apologized to me as he laughed.

"Don't worry about it. So you were saying?" I said, attempting to continue my documentary and interview of this man.

"Well, it was a cold and snowy day…"

I sat, listening to the story of Solo Wing Pixy and his buddy the Demon Lord. I looked at him, giving him my full attention, hanging upon every word he spoke. If anyone knew where Tsukune could be, this man knew. Suddenly this didn't feel like much of a documentary, it felt more like a search for a lost person and everyone that knew him was depending on me to find him…

The Story Continues…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this short prologue! As always, please review! Thanks!


	2. Razgriz

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: I know I need to update/finish up my other story involving Napoleon Dynamite and I give my sincerest apologies, but I seem to have hit some serious writer's block with that story. I'll get back to it as soon as I can. Also, Tsukune's human world is based off of the Ace Combat timeline, however Japan still exists as its own entity in the world.

Oh, also, congrats to the 2009-2010 Stanley Cup Champions: The Chicago Blackhawks! WOOOOO!

"This is just regular speech between characters."

"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV."_

**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Razgriz

If one were to look upon the features of Tsukune Aono, one would find him to be average in terms of strength. In such an instance it would be a safe assumption that he would instead focus his attention on improving his intelligence, but rather instead, he chose to pursue advancing his strength. As a result of his dismal grades, he couldn't get into a private school, save for one, the Youkai Academy, a school he hadn't even heard of up until he got in.

As he pursued his education there, he realized that the entire school was made up of magical creatures and monsters, thus making his stay there dangerous at best, not including all the battles with monsters in order to protect his "harem" and Moka especially, though, usually it was Moka (at least her inner self) that ended up doing most of the fighting. Tsukune grew tired of most of the student body making fun of him for having Inner Moka do most of his fighting for him, earning various not-so-nice nicknames, finally one day, he had reached his breaking point once again…

Three guys, one Cyclops monster, and the other two were werewolf creatures had approached Tsukune. Naturally they were jealous of Tsukune's harem, especially Moka, that followed him around and were delivering a beating to him.

"How come a little scrawny punkass like you gets all the hot chicks in this school? Well that's about to fucking change today!" yelled one of the werewolf creatures as he clawed deeply into Tsukune's back. In the distance, Tsukune could see Moka running over to him, clearly worried, anxious for Tsukune to get back up and remove her rosario to unleash Inner Moka to save him. As much as she hated to admit it, Inner Moka loved Tsukune deeply.

"Tsukune! Please get up! Remove my rosario so my inner half can take care of this!" pleaded the Outer Moka, but all Tsukune did was look up at her and shook his blooded face.

"N-n-no…n-n-not this time…" uttered Tsukune as he lost consciousness.

Hours later he woke up in the school's infirmary as the school's doctor approached both Moka and Tsukune.

"Well, Tsukune here sustained quite the beating with significant head trauma. There was some, minor nerve damage, and he may not regain any feeling to certain parts of his head and chest, but all-in-all, we should all be thankful that he's still alive." The doctor explained to them, Moka clearly worried still. "Tsukune, you're under strict bedrest today. You are to rest and not move an inch, understood?"

Tsukune felt ashamed that he couldn't stick up and fight for himself and said nothing back. Though he failed to notice that it wasn't the Outer Moka that was sitting next to his bed, it was the silver-haired Inner Moka.

"You know what you did back there was quite stupid and idiotic! You could have had something much worse happen to you, do you realize that?" scolded Moka, again, Tsukune said nothing as he looked out towards the window. "Just, rest up and get better soon, Tsukune…"

With that, Inner Moka walked out, still very worried about him as Tsukune himself sighed. Not even five minutes had passed as Moka turned back around, only to be shocked that Tsukune himself had completely disappeared with the window wide open…

"What? Tsukune? TSUKUNE WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled the Inner Moka.

With that, Kurumu-chan, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari ran into the room with a dumbfounded Moka as Tsukune ran off school grounds, whizzing right past Gin, the Newspaper Club president. After some time, Tsukune finally made it to the bus stop, at 4:44pm to be exact. The bus driver gave his usual grin as he saw Tsukune step onto the bus, though noting his injured form.

"So, it looks like you took quite a beating there son…Headed home for a while?"

"…" Tsukune said nothing back as he took his seat, and after some more time had passed they had finally arrived back in the human world. The smog of the city reached Tsukune's lungs, still badly injured from earlier, but somehow maintaining consciousness through all of that excruciating pain. It was as if being protected by Moka and the rest of his harem was the very thing eating at the very fiber of his being and the force that allowed him to walk. In the distance however, Tsukune would spot something that snap him out of his internal turmoil.

"Hey man! Please, just take the money and just leave me alone! I swear I won't tell the cops anything!" pleaded a young boy as three bullies from a nearby high school snatched the boy's money from his pockets and proceeded to push the boy down. Tsukune decided he had seen enough and promptly jumped in.

"Let the boy go, cowards." Said Tsukune as he removed his bandages, revealing his wounds from earlier.

"Oh? You and what army?" replied on of the thugs as Tsukune charged in and punched one of them right in the face, knocking his hat over. However, the numbers game eventually caught up to Tsukune and again he found himself face down on the concrete as the thugs got away. The immense pain finally over taking Tsukune as the other boy went over to him.

"Hey dude! You alright man? You look like hell!" said the boy as other bystanders came by, which was the last thing Tsukune remembered before he slowly opened his eyelids the next morning in a very familiar place. He looked around to see various posters around his room of various manga characters and other heroes, including but not limited to Kobe Bryant of the October City Lakers, Sidney Crosby of the Apito Penguins, Char Aznable with his red Zaku II from Mobile Suit Gundam, Ichigo from Bleach, Super Saiyan Goku from DragonBall Z, Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, Naruto, a Dark Knight poster with the Joker, Harvey Dent as Two-Face, and Batman, and of course, Iron Man. He very quietly groaned as he felt the excruciating pain once again as his mother walked in.

"Oh my! You're awake finally, I was beginning to worry! You looked really beat up last night when the medics came and got you, I do hope you aren't getting into too many fights at school…" said his mother as she set his breakfast plate in front of him which contained a bowl of rice, two fried eggs, freshly cut pickles, and some sort of soup that Tsukune couldn't really make out.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to…I can never fight for myself anyway…I'm too weak…" said Tsukune as he looked away towards the window, disgusted with himself.

"Oh now I'm sure that isn't true. Now hurry on and eat your breakfast or else you won't be able to get better, dear." Said Tsukune's mother as she smiled as Tsukune smiled and nodded. He had to admit, it was nice being home again after being away for so long as he began eating. "Either way, I'm glad your back home for the time being. Speaking of which, that Moka Akashiya girlfriend of yours, you didn't by any chance bring her along with you too?"

Tsukune nearly choked on his food when she brought up the subject about Moka. He suddenly remembered how he ran out from the rest of his friends, but more importantly, the girlfriend part made him choke as a rush of feelings flowed to the surface, his face redder than a cherry.

"Mom! It isn't like that at all!" exclaimed Tsukune as his mother giggled.

"That's a shame, I really wanted to meet her again too, and Tsukune, sooner or later, you'll realize girls don't want to ever be 'just friends'."

"Isn't that the truth…" a hint of sarcasm escaping his mouth as he ate, thinking back to the crazy antics of his harem. "So where's pops?"

Tsukune's mother's expression soon changed as she looked to the ground slowly as she sighed heavily.

"I guess over there at Youkai Academy, they don't really deliver the letters there…Tsukune, about 4 months ago, your father moved to Osea, he wanted to move the entire family there and become Osean citizens since the Osean Federation military gave him a job as a weapons researcher. Well, before he could do that, he was sent out on an assignment on Sand Island…I don't know if you get any news from this world over there, but there was an incident on Sand Island involving a Yuktobanian air raid, and your father was giving a presentation there to some Osean pilots until the ambush happened and…"

"…What happened?..."

"Your father was killed in one of the blasts, Tsukune…"

"WHAT?" yelled Tsukune as he dropped his food, shaken by the news he just couldn't seem to digest or even process. "No…this is a joke…right? Pops is going to walk through the door and we're all going to laugh about this, right?"

"Oh Tsukune, dear I'm sorry…" said her mother as she held Tsukune tightly, her son unable to say much else as he silently starting tearing up. "Your auntie was nice enough to move in with me to help keep this house. Your cousin even pitched in a little and she's living on her own right now, they've really helped me out a lot…I'm sorry you had to find out this way so late…"

For a few moments, there was silence, that eerie calm before the violent storm, before Tsukune screamed out in agony. Meanwhile Moka zoned out during class, almost as if she could hear Tsukune's agonizing scream.

"Tsukune.." Moka said to herself.

Some more hours had passed as it began to rain outside, depression digging its ugly claws into Tsukune's being, his auntie and his mother were downstairs making dinner. Still laying back on his bed as he channel surfed on his TV.

"_And a nice alley-oop by Gasol from Kobe, and the Lakers have the 96-87 lead over the St. Hewlitt Celtics! Wow! That just made Rajon Rondo look foolish on that one-"_

"_A pass from Malkin onto Crosby's tape, driving his way towards the net and beats Simeon Varlamov! What a goal!-"_

"_Four months have passed since the incident at Sand Island between the Osean Federation and Yuktobania and both sides are still at a stalemate. The Prime Minster of Japan is set to meet President Harling at the end of this month to discuss possible Japanese troop deployment to bolster Osea's offensive thrust to the heart of the Yuktobanian mainland, sources within the Parliament-"_

He sighed as he thought about his now deceased father, until of course his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" said Tsukune.

"Hey bro, long time no talk, I heard you got back home finally." Said Kyouko.

"Yea…I got back in yesterday…"

"Let's meet up later tonight, okay? We need to catch up!" said Kyouko as she giggled as she hung up. Tsukune sighed, unsure of what was going on anymore as the world around him that he once knew was crumbling to pieces. Slowly he got up, rather painfully however, though he strangely felt better somehow as he made his way downstairs.

"Hey, I'm going out for a while, don't wait up." Said Tsukune as he walked out the door as he walked to the diner that he and Kyouko typically hung out at. He looked around and finally spotted his cousin who was waving to him.

"Hey! Tsukii!" Kyouko yelled out as she got up and hugged Tsukune tightly. "I've missed you! Is everything going okay for you at that strange school of yours?"

"I've missed you too…and…yea, I guess…I'm just back home for a few days is all…So what's been going on with you lately?" asked Tsukune.

"Not much really, other than work and classes. So how is that vampire girlfriend of yours, Moka was it?"

"She's just a friend!" Tsukune blurted out, though he himself wasn't entirely sure of the true answer.

"Your answer would seem to indicate otherwise, Tsukii!" his cousin giggled as she sipped on her milkshake. She then began to pull out a long object covered up with several blankets and towels. "I found this in my mother's old attic before she moved in with auntie, and I wanted to show it to you."

"What is it?" asked Tsukune as he watched her unwrap the blankets to reveal a large sword, the blade itself was made of a dark blue metallic material of an unknown composition, the handle itself was a turquoise blue but the rest was a bright silver, on it had many inscriptions, much of it iconography of a lion. Some words were written on the blade: _"When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself... First, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, but this time, as a great hero." _and on the handle was written: _"Coeur de Lion"_

Tsukune took a long hard look at it, as if he had seen the sword some time long ago, and right then, he began to have a series of flashbacks, sights of a battlefield from long ago during medieval times. He could see knights clad in chainmail with red flags and golden lions upon the standards, and a king riding a lion-esque creature. He could see the cavalry charging head on into a column of other spearmen, arrows peppering the landscape and blotting out the sun. He could see that there was much death and destruction, but through it all a grand sense of glory.

"This sword, it belonged to the great Osean hero, King Ryo Godfrey I, the Coeur de Lion, or as the Osean's better knew him, the Lionheart. He lead many battles for Osea against the Belkan Empire, and lead the Third Crusade to retake the holy city of Antioch. But there's more to this sword, legend has it that this sword was made from the remnants of another sword, the very same sword that was wielded by Razgriz, the demon of the North Sea." Tsukune said, as if he innately knew all of this.

"You mean that old fairy tale that your mother used to tell us to get us to go to bed?" asked Kyouko. "And I'm surprised you knew all of that, you were never that good with history."

"Yes, Kyo-chan." Said Tsukune, though what he was about to say shocked her. "And I never said that I knew anything about it beforehand…It all just, kind of came to me…I don't really know. Kyo-chan, do you mind if I keep this sword with me?"

"Umm, I guess if you really want it." Said Kyouko as Tsukune got up with the sword, preparing to leave. "Tsukii! Where are you going?"

"I'm feeling kind of tired, just meet me at my house tomorrow, I'll be around for a few more days before I go back to Youkai Academy. See you around Kyo-chan." Said Tsukune as he left with the Blade of Razgriz in his hand. He continued down the street towards his house until he came across the same three thugs from the other night, this time they were harassing a young woman in a dark alley, presumably to get money, or something far more sinister. Almost out of instinct, Ryo pulled out the large-sized sword and pointed it towards the three.

"I've had enough of you three, I think it's time you all left." Tsukune couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, he wanted to run, but for some odd reason, he could not, as if some divine force within the sword wouldn't allow him to. "Let the girl go, and you will all be spared retribution."

"You're the little twerp we beat the shit out of last night! Oh this is going to be fun, again!" grinned one of the thugs.

"I'll warn you for the last time…" threatened Tsukune as the wind began to inexplicably pick up, his eyes glowing a dark blue, his hair turning a golden blonde, and his size increased as well, he was actually transforming into Razgriz of the demon legends.

"O-O-Oh y-y-yea? You and w-w-what army punk?" stammered the thug who was now obviously frightened.

"This one." Tsukune responded, though at this point he was more of an avatar for demon as he swung his sword, the sheer wind force emanating from the blade knocking the three thugs into a brick wall, thus allowing the woman to run away and escape. Tsukune took a step closer to the three as they tucked tail and ran off scared. With that he took a deep breath as he changed back into himself. He looked around, slightly confused by what had just transpired.

"Wha? What the hell just happened?" Tsukune said to himself as he looked around dumbfounded. Completely lost at that point, he just decided to head back home for the night.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, not sure how good it was to be honest with all of you, but, ces't le vie, please review and comment! ^^ Thanks!


	3. From the North Sea the Demon Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: Well guys, I got some pretty favorable reviews when in actuality I thought people wouldn't like the story too much, I guess I stand corrected. So here's the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: From the North Sea the Demon Rises

In the background the TV was on blast as Tsukune decided to have his dinner alone in his room. He went out towards his window as he looked on outside towards the night sky. He sighed quietly as he spotted a group of two F-15E's flying overhead, one in a red coloring scheme and the other in a dark grey one, Osean fighter pilots Tsukune surmised to himself. The news of his father's death still had him hit hard as he scrambled to come to grips with it, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted vengeance. He hated the Yuktobanians utterly for the air strike on Sand Island and saw them as responsible for his father's death. The thought of enlisting in the Osean Air Defense Force seemed like the appealing option at this point. His desire to return to the Youkai Academy was dwindling quickly, the only problem would be his age. But if he could score high on the piloting aptitude tests, they just might allow an exception.

"_This following video footage is from a speech from Osean Federation's Vice President Applerouth…"_

"_Four months ago Yuktobania launched an unprovoked attack upon Osean soil on Sand Island! They showed their true colors, their nature of treachery! We, the Osean Federation MUST NOT let these acts go unpunished! The ones that sacrificed their lives in that treacherous attacks must not go in vain! WE WILL ATTACK YUKTOBANIA AT ITS CORE AND WE WILL PREVAIL!"_

Tsukune sighed quietly to himself as he gazed upon the Blade of Razgriz, though this time the sword seemed to be giving off a dark blue glow. He toyed with the thought of joining in the war, but how would his friends feel? He knew for a fact Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari would throw really nasty fits. But he didn't want to even begin envisioning Moka's reaction.

"I don't even know if this even a good idea anymore. As angry as I am with this whole war and at Yuktobania….I just don't know." Tsukune said to himself.

Tsukune grabbed the Blade of Razgriz into his hand and looked at himself in the mirror. Something felt just right about the blade, like it was actually meant for him, for his use only. And if he thought he wasn't going crazy, he actually felt the blade giving off a sort of power, or energy into his own body, it felt strange to say the least.

"What is it about this sword that feels so familiar to me…It was weird that I could recall all that information, even though I was never that much into history, and come to think of it, I never really paid much attention in class either…" said Tsukune as he swung the blade in whatever direction he pleased with little to no difficulty at all. Just then, he saw the blade glow an even darker blue and suddenly he felt himself drop to his knees. He could feel immense pain all over his body again, like he had just gotten himself beat up. A bright light appeared before him as a figure began to show itself through that same light and it began to speak to Tsukune.

"Do not be frightened Tsukune, the pain you are feeling is that of my divine powers entering your body, my very essence. Some may call me a demon, but those that say that are usually hypocrites themselves. At least I fight for humanity's salvation." Said the being.

"Who…Who are you…" asked Tsukune as he still was reeling on the ground from all the pain.

"I am your ancestor from what the rest of you mortals would consider ancient times, Tsukune Aono. I am Razgriz, the Demon Protector of the North Sea and guardian of the human world." Said Razgriz.

"Ancestor? What?" Tsukune said in utter disbelief. The very legendary demon from the fairy tale that he grew up with was real and his ancestor no less?

"Yes, you are one of my descendants. And that blade that you so casually wield within your hand used to be mine as well. One of your great human kings, Ryo Godfrey was another direct descendant, and as you well know, he wielded that same blade as well. A thousand years has passed since his reign, he had my powers, and now, I see fit to give you my powers, Tsukune." Said Razgriz as he smiled.

"But…why me, I'm just a normal human, I'm not anything special at all!" Tsukune responded.

"That isn't true at all. You're something special, Tsukune, I have never seen a human being with so much compassion for others, always selflessly putting others before you, even if it means risking your own life. I see a lot of myself in you, which is why I see fit to give you my powers. I will not lie to you, the transition process will be extremely painful at times, almost unbearable. Your human blood is being replaced with my own, and the blood of the vampire that is within you, is helping ease this rather painful transition. In essence, you are, or at least will be me, reborn. Realize however, that now you are considered a demon, and a very powerful one at that, and that you will live a very long life, almost bordering on immortality, are you ready for this?"

"It isn't like I have much choice in the matter anyway, is there." Said Tsukune.

"You're much more smarter and perceptive than you give yourself credit for." Said Razgriz as he smiled.

"I want to join the war and lead an army like King Ryo did! I want to be remembered in history as a strong, powerful person, not as a weakling." Tsukune responded.

"Do as you wish Tsukune, for these are your powers now to use. However, please consider this, is it truly the people of future generations whom you will have know knowledge or ties to that you want to be remembered by, or is it those that are close to you? They need you just as much as the rest of the world does. This was a painful lesson I had to learn the hard way, Tsukune. Don't make my mistakes." Said Razgriz, rather stoically. "Protect the world for me, protect those that are dear to you, close to you, use my powers for the betterment of good and one day, you'll join me by my side in the next life. But for now, I desire to be with my princess. You have your own princess, Tsukune, it's just you've never really realized it."

With that, the great demon hero disappeared as the pain within Tsukune dissipated, at least for now he thought. He now felt somehow…different, more powerful than before. He felt like he could take on Kyou, the Public Safety Commission Leader in one-on-one combat from last year. Definitely a foreign feeling to him to be sure, but he felt great. He could slowly feel sleep overtake his body as he laid back onto his bed, his sword dropping to the ground next to a book that he read a lot when he was a small child, _A Blue Dove For the Princess_ and out came a smaller piece of paper with a poem written on it. The demon-in-waiting had fallen asleep peacefully, much like Razgriz had after he was slain according to the demon legends.

Morning had come as a blue dove landed near Tsukune's window, chirping away, stirring him from his slumber. Slowly he got back up as he looked himself in the mirror and was utterly shocked by what he saw. He had transformed yet again, noting that the color of his eyes had changed to a deep blue while his hair had grown out longer and was now a golden, radiant blond, but not nearly as shocking as the fact that his muscle tone was now much more defined. Though he was broken from his thoughts as his mother knocked on the door.

"Tsukune! It's morning, you should really get up and come down and eat something!" his mother said through the door as she tried to open it, but luckily the door was locked. However, this left Tsukune in quite the panic, there was no way he could let his mother see what his transformation had turned him into.

"Ummm, uhhh, hold on mother!" Tsukune yelled back, running around in a panic like a chicken with its head cut off. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Just then the doorbell had rung.

"Hm? Now who could that be…" said his mother as she went downstairs while Tsukune sighed in relief. She made her way down towards the door as she opened it.

"Good morning Mrs. Aono, is Tsukune home?" asked a certain pink-haired vampire as she smiled.

"Ah Moka! Good to see you again! Please come in, Tsukune is upstairs!" said Tsukune's mother as she gave her a particularly warm greeting.

"Thank you, Mrs. Aono." Said Moka as she walked upstairs and came to Tsukune's room and knocked on the door. "Tsukune? Are you in there?"

Tsukune sighed once again as he heard Moka outside of his door. He wasn't sure how he transformed as he did as he sat on his bed, and he most certainly didn't know how to transform back into his normal form. He then heard the door open as he expected a shocked look on Moka's face but instead saw her about to burst into tears as she tackled him onto his own bed.

"Tsukune! We were all so worried that something bad happened to you when you ran off from the infirmary! None of us knew where you had went off to, but I had the suspicion that you probably went back home. I was really worried Tsukune, but I'm glad that you're okay…but…why?" said Moka as she held onto him tightly, afraid he might run off again from her. Slowly Tsukune got back up, looking at himself in the mirror, but only this time to find himself in his normal form, he sighed as he looked on out the window, sticking his finger out for the dove to clench onto.

"I just needed to get away for a few days to have a bit of time to myself…I guess, I'm just…tired of feeling weak and pathetic…I mean look at it, every time I'm in a spot of trouble, I have to rely on pulling off your rosario and letting the other you fight my battles for me, or if you're not immediately available, Kurumu-chan, Mizore, or Yukari…" said Tsukune as the blue dove chirped. "If my father were still around, I think he'd say something along those lines…"

"But that isn't true Tsukune, you always try to protect us, no matter what, and I think that's something to be admired." Said Moka. "Wait, where's your father? Is he well?"

"He's dead, Moka. He died in the attack on Sand Island near Osea four months ago…I just found this out the other day from my mother…Damn Yuktobania!" yelled Tsukune as he punched the wall.

"Tsukune…I…I'm sorry to hear that…" said Moka as she looked down, but just then Tsukune's mother ran back upstairs in a frenzy.

"Tsukune! Turn the TV on to the news! Osea launched it's offensive against Yuktobania!" exclaimed her mother, almost ecstatically as Tsukune quickly turned the TV on.

"_At exactly 5AM this morning Osean ground forces along with elements of the Osean 3__rd__ Naval Fleet commenced their attack on the Yuktobanian mainland on the coast near Bastok Peninsula, the current situation there is that the Osean 3__rd__ Marines has already gained a foothold on the beaches are indeed pushing inland towards the Osean 1__st__ Airborne Division that dropped down before the attack commenced from the coast. A group of fighter pilots, codenamed Wardog Squadron air also closely participating in this operation to provide close air cover, and so far, they have done their job superbly, downing any Yuktobanian air resistance. We now go live to the battlezone with our war correspondent in Yuktobania."_

"_Thank you Tom, I'm here with C Company of the Osean 3__rd__ Marines Defense Force, the fighting here is fierce but Osea is gaining ground here slowly but steadily. I have here with me Sgt. Martin Horowitz of C Company, Sgt, would you mind telling me where you're from and what's going on here exactly?"_

"_Certainly ma'am! I'm from Oured from good ol' Osea! And I'll tell you what's going on here! We're giving these Yuke sons'a bitches just how we feel about their underhanded attack on Sand Island! My father and my brother died that day 4 months ago and I intend on killin' me 10 each for my brother and daddy!" yelled Sgt. Horowitz as he looked at the skies above, seeing the four fighters from Wardog Squadron as it launched their missiles on the bunker up ahead of C Company. "Come on boys! C Company move out! We're gonna take the bunker for Osea! For the country and our dead comrades! OOO-RAH!"_

There was gunfire everywhere on the TV screen, bombs bursting all over the place as many dead Yukotbanian soldiers turned up as the Osean's crept closer inland, until right then and there Moka turned the TV off as she turned to face Tsukune.

"I don't know how humans can fight each other so savagely like that…One country is the aggressor, and the other retaliates, the war escalates, and more innocent lives are lost. Fathers, brothers, mothers, sisters, sons, daughters, even wives and husbands are taken away from people, resulting in more suffering and hatred. What good can come out of a war…" said Moka as she looked down. "I understand your feelings Tsukune even you Mrs. Aono, if something like that happened to my Tsukune-err my loved ones I would be angry, but…this war isn't right…Even that soldier that was speaking to the reporter on TV, even though he's so angry and heartbroken that he lost his father and brother to his enemy, I am willing to bet my life that he secretly hates that he's killing other human beings."

With that, Tsukune's mother looked down sadly as she let a few tears drop, wandering out of Tsukune's room to finish cooking breakfast, whilst Tsukune couldn't help but blush at her comment, _'My Tsukune, she said it…" _Tsukune thought. Moka noticed the blush on Tsukune's face and slowly one crept up on her face as well, realizing what she had said earlier, looking back into his eyes.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune…" Moka replied as she smiled. "I'm sorry I can't resist anymore!"

"Ahhhh! Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled as Moka lunged herself at Tsukune's neck.

KAPUCHU!

With that, Tsukune weakly walked downstairs with Moka close behind as they began to eat their breakfast with his mother, the morning for the most part silent at the table as his mother reflected on better times before the war had broken out.

"Tsukune, will you be returning to school with Moka?" asked his mother as Tsukune sighed.

"I don't know…With everything that's happened lately, and with the war breaking out…I've actually thought about enlisting with the Osean Air Defense Force…" said Tsukune. "I figure, it's what father would have wanted…"

"Tsukune! No!" exclaimed Moka. "This war has engulfed enough people's lives, I don't want to it to claim yours!"

"Moka-san…-" said Tsukune but was soon cut off again.

"No Tsukune! Don't go…I…" said Moka as she tear up a little and looked into Tsukune's eyes. "I don't know what I would do if…you were gone from this world. I assume what usually happens when a soldier dies is that the closest family member gets an Osean flag neatly folded up with a worthless letter with some crap about how he was a 'brave and courageous soldier who died in the line of duty'. But what good does a piece of paper with words on it, signed by a president of a nation who knows little about you and a flag do for the grieving mother? How do you think your mother feel if that happened one day? How do you think the rest of our friends and I would feel if that happened…"

Tsukune sighed as his mother remained silent for the most part, just continuing to eat to herself.

"You know, before Pops was consumed with his career and I got sucked into anime and manga, he and I used to play soccer together when I was little, out over there in that very backyard. That was the best part of my day besides playing with my sis Kyo-chan and waiting for the ice cream man to come. A part of me still wishes for those days back, and I can't come to terms with myself that he's gone and so are those days. All gone because those bastards in Yuktobania decided to start a war with Osea! So one could understand the reasons behind my motives, so don't pretend like you know me, just don't!" Tsukune snapped back as he ran back upstairs, hiding under his covers as he let out his own frustrations, all of the sadness he had kept.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as she sighed quietly. "Mrs. Aono, I think I should leave, I'm really sorry for all of this."

"Miss Akashiya…" Tsukune's mother said as she gently placed her hand on Moka's. "If you love him truly, go up there and be with him, you have my blessing. Yes, I am sad that my husband has passed on, but I don't want my son to share that same fate either. I want him to live a happy, long, and full life and to live that life with someone whom he really loves. And if that person happens to be you, you have my full support, Moka."

"Okaa-sama…" said Moka as she looked down, blushing quite a bit as she made her way upstairs and towards Tsukune's room. "Thank you…"

Tsukune could feel the pain riddle throughout his entire body, his demon blood forcing through the transition as he laid on his side, looking out towards the window once again. He could feel Moka coming through the doorway as she sat down next to Tsukune on the bed.

"Tsukune, I-…I'm sorry, about earlier." Said Moka.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, for snapping at you like that…" said Tsukune. "Moka-san…I never told you how I even got into Youkai Academy in the first place, did I?"

Moka shook her head as Tsukune continued.

"My grades in junior high were awful, and in the human world, that basically meant I couldn't get into any high school until I retook the exams the following year. I went home the last day of junior high thinking I was gonna be some failure out on the street or end up in the military as a foot soldier or something along those lines…Anyway, that night a random passerby dropped an invitation to Youkai Academy and he brought it home with him. Suffice it to say, I didn't really know what I was in for." Tsukune said as he smiled but sighed. "As underhanded as it was, I'm very grateful to him for picking it up. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you, Moka-san."

"Tsukune…" Moka said as she blushed, leaning over to him as if they were going to kiss, her pink lips about to reach Tsukune's, up until at least Tsukune's mother came into the room, the two quickly separating, as if they were guilty of something.

"What were you to doing up here?" Tsukune's mother asked.

"Ummm…nothing?" said Tsukune as he and Moka sheepishly grinned as Tsukune's mother shook her head and walked off. "Come on Moka, let's get my stuff packed up so we can go back."

Moka nodded, smiling as she then noticed the sword and the book, picking both up, but the sword felt unusually heavy to her, as if the sword was not meant for her use at all.

"Tsukune, what are these things?" asked Moka.

"The sword is I guess, an old family heirloom, I'm probably going to take it back with me. And that book is an old fairy tale that I used to read a lot as a kid." Replied Tsukune, not wanting to reveal anything just yet, but then the piece of paper that was inside of the red hardcover book fell out as Moka grabbed onto it and read from it.

"_Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the Abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, it's wings a black sheath_

_The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail it's shadow  
Until men united wield a hallowed sabre  
In the final reckoning the beast is slain_

_As the Demon sleeps man turns on man  
His own blood and madness spread throughout the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
It's raven wings ablaze with majestic might"_

As she read it Tsukune again felt himself forced back onto his knees as he winced in pain, trying to bear through it as Moka went over to help him back up.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" asked Moka in a very concerned manner, helping him back up to his feet.

"Y-Yea…I'm, fine." Said Tsukune as he regained his strength, heaving the sword within its sheath over his shoulder along with his book, tucking the piece of paper back in along with some of his other belongings that he had brought with him. The two made it down the stairs as they said their goodbyes to Tsukune's mother.

"Come back for the holidays, Tsukune, you too Moka!" Tsukune's mother replied as she hugged them both tightly. "Take good care of him for me, Miss Akashiya!"

The both of them waved to her as they got back on the bus towards Youkai Academy. Moka was still oblivious to the transformation that Tsukune was still undergoing, looking over to him she smiled as Tsukune smiled back.

"That poem, who wrote it? What was it about?" asked Moka.

"It was written by a Belkan writer and philosopher during the Middle Ages, it's basically a demon legend about the powerful Demon of the North Sea, Razgriz. At a certain point in history, it witnesses a great change and that's when Razgriz first reveals itself. The demon starts out as a powerful and terrible demon who was very evil. He killed and destroyed everything that he came into contact with and made lands that he touched barren. But then all of humanity banded together and created the hallowed saber and slew the demon. It died and went into a long period of rest. While that happened, humans turned against each other and from all the suffering and despair, Razgriz revealed itself once more, but this time as a great hero and the savior of humanity." Explained Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly as she smiled.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune replied as the two leaned in for a kiss, only to see Moka go for his neck. "As expected."

KAPUCHU!

Meanwhile, sinister forces were at work in the Youkai world. A snake demon and a dragon demon knelt before their master who was shrouded in utter darkness, the demonic minions names being Grabacr and Ofnir respectively.

"Master, what are our orders?" asked Grabacr, his tongue sticking out much like a snake's would, his spiked blue hair blocking the view of his eyes, while Ofnir, remained silent, his flaming red hair a huge contrast to Grabacr's.

"Your orders are simple Grabacr, you will cause havoc and chaos in the Youkai world, while your cohort Ofnir will do the same in the human world, and in doing so, I shall rule both worlds in the name of the Dark Gods!" yelled a hooded tyrant, but upon further inspection, he looked more like a demonically possessed human.

"Yes, Lord Abbaddon, your will is our task." Grabacr responded.

To Be Continued…


	4. A Blue Dove For the Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue. Also,

A/N: Sorry about taking so long with this chapter, things have been busy with work and such, but here it is, enjoy!

"This is just regular speech between characters."

"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV."_

**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Blue Dove for the Princess

In human world, the war between Osea and Yuktobania raged on. Many were losing their lives as it dragged on, but elsewhere around the world, weird events began to occur. An important dam near the Eaglin Straits of Osea that provided power to nearby cities had mysteriously exploded, flooding over several towns and cutting off power to many other cities. In Kryachnagorsk, Yuktobania, the nuclear power-plant in the city had a major meltdown, leaking out radiation to the surrounding cities, killing many. Even on the Usean continent, there was a huge accident involving the crashing of 4 different planes over North Point. Standing upon a mountain was Abbaddon's lackey, Ofnir, showing little to no emotion as he saw these chains of catastrophes that he was directly responsible for amidst a bloody war.

Meanwhile in the Youkai world, Grabacr was creating his own havoc as per his master's request. He had already assassinated several high-ranking officials within a few local councils and was terrorizing every area he came across, killing off yet another family of werewolves with his curved broadsword and burning the homes with fire as he laughed almost maniacally. Soon he began to conjure up demonic minions and the like as they spread out all over the world.

However, life at Youkai Academy seemed at least for the most part untouched by the war in the human world and the chaos that went on everywhere else around them. Tsukune's mother would update him on how she and his cousin Kyouko were doing and the progress on the war. And as such, Tsukune would write articles for the newspaper club with regards to the war. The latest issue had his article prominently on the front page with the headline that read: "YUKE SUB HRIMFAXI SUNK BY THE DEMONS OF RAZGRIZ, OSEA OFFENSIVE CONTINUES!" He also wrote another article on how the war affected the students in Youkai Academy, noting that many students had friends, even relatives that still lived in the human world, and a lot of them fighting for the Osean Defense Forces in Yuktobania.

"I hope my boyfriend is okay, he's a human in the Osean Air Defense Force and he's fighting the war in Yuktobania!" a girl screamed out as she read Tsukune's article, sighing quietly.

"Tsukune!" a familiar blue-haired succubus yelled out as she pounced on him and smothered her well-endowed breast into his face. "I've missed you Tsukune! I was so worried that you wouldn't come back!"

Tsukune struggled to pry himself from the succubus' iron grasp as he felt himself suffocate in Kurumu's chest.

"Kurumu….I…suffocating!" Tsukune yelled out as Mizore, the ice woman pryed the succubus away.

"You really need to stop doing that to my Tsukune…" said Mizore as she sucked on her usual mint lollipop with a smile. "Hello Tsukune, I've missed you."

All of the sudden two very large brass pans fell from the sky, hitting both Mizore and Kurumu on the head, Tsukune looking over to see that the culprit was none other than Yukari, watching her run up to Tsukune and hugged onto him tightly.

"Of course…" Tsukune said to himself but managed a smile. "Hey Yukari!"

"Tsukune! I really missed you! Desu! Desu!" exclaimed Yukari in her high pitched voice, but another girl was about to join in as Tsukune heard yet another voice.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out as she pounced on Tsukune from behind and promptly bit at his neck. KAPUCHU!

It was sometime later as Tsukune laid back on his bed in his dorm, it was actually raining outside for once, and in fact, he couldn't remember if ever rained at Youkai Academy ever since he got there. Sighing quietly, he started to remember someone from his childhood, another friend of his, an Osean named Alvin H. Davenport who lived not too far off from his house when they were kids. Alvin's father was an Osean fighter pilot for a nearby Osean Air Base until they transferred him back home, and consequently Alvin moved back home. The last time Tsukune heard from him was when he told him that he had turned 18 and had already enlisted into the military to become a fighter pilot. Tsukune had no doubt in his mind that Alvin was fighting the war in Yuktobania. A part of him still longed to be in the sky with his friend, delivering his holy wrath upon the Yukes below, but the other part of him cared for Moka too much to leave her or disappoint her for that matter.

"Should I really even be here…?" Tsukune asked himself, the room only replying with dead silence as it continued to pour outside. Though a voice outside perked up his ears a little bit, like a girl screaming or something along those lines. He carefully picked himself back up to look out the window as he spotted Moka being harassed by two different male students, perverts trying to have their way with Moka, Tsukune deduced as he watched Moka attempt to pull off her rosario, but to no avail. Quickly, Tsukune took his sword and jumped out the window, landing between Moka and the other two students.

"Moka-san, are you okay?" asked Tsukune as Moka slowly nodded as she got back to her feet.

"I'm alright Tsukune." She replied as she smiled, glad that Tsukune had come to her rescue as Tsukune turned to the others, completely drenched by the downpour of rain.

"You two should leave her alone. Turn back and leave this place." Said Tsukune in a calm, but authoritative voice as he held the Blade of Razgriz in an attack stance.

"What? Another one? It doesn't matter, we'll make Moka our woman either way, but we'll just go ahead and kill you first!" yelled one of them as they both transformed into large serpent monsters, rearing their terrible fangs at Tsukune. One of them immediately attempted to dart straight at Moka while the other at Tsukune, quickly he felt his anger rise as he spotted the one going straight Moka, his human aura soon turning into an oppressive, powerful demonic aura, so much so that even Inner Moka could feel it. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all coming out just in time to see Tsukune fully transform as they all gasped, shocked, at a loss for words.

"Tsu-…" Outer Moka began to say as Inner Moka finished. **"-kune…I don't believe this, how…where is he getting this immense power?"**

The Blade of Razgriz glowed a dark blue as it continued to rain, the sky a blood red as his long, flowing golden blond hair revealed itself, his mailed armor covered by a red mantle emblazoned with a golden lion, his adamantium helmet similar to what Razgriz himself wore in battle, quickly stabbing the sword into the ground, inches away from the serpent that was close to Moka as it quickly cowered back towards its cohort in fright.

"What…what is this power? Who are you?" yelled the serpent twins.

"I am the great demon of the North Sea, I am the great reckoning, I am the savior of humanity, I am Razgriz…" Tsukune said as Moka stood back, shocked. And just as quickly, Tsukune sliced through one of the serpents, forcing it to transform back into its human form, the sheer force of the attack knocking the other back.

"When did Tsukune…How?" asked Kurumu.

"He's become so much stronger than we had ever imagined him to be…" responded Mizore as Yukari merely nodded in agreement.

But just then. Tsukune felt himself weaken as he was brought down to his knees, the transformation had taken a lot out of him and he had still yet to complete the overall process, great pain overtaking his whole body. Seeing this, the serpent monster bit straight into Tsukune's right arm that held onto the Blade of Razgriz as Tsukune screamed out in pain. He shored up what strength he had as he knocked the serpent away with a strong punch to the head, his entire arm punctured upon and bleeding profusely.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out as she held out her arms, running to catch him as she did, holding onto him tightly, willing to lay down her life so that Tsukune wouldn't take anymore damage or harm.

"Moka-san…I'm sorry…I…failed again…" Tsukune gasped out as he fell unconscious as his hand grabbed onto the rosario, Outer Moka gasping as she underwent her transformation into her more powerful inner self, the sky covered in bats. Inner Moka looked over to the fallen Tsukune, still in his demon form as she eyed him from his head to toe, noticing his more defined muscles, a light grin fell upon her expression. The other girls looking at her with seething, but cautious jealousy while Yukari cheered Moka on. Quickly Moka turned back to the remaining serpent monster.

"**How dare you harm MY Tsukune?"** yelled Inner Moka as the other girls started getting angry over her comment about ownership over Tsukune. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

With that Inner Moka swiftly kicked the serpent in its belly, high up into the air as it knocked out Mizore and Kurumu. She looked back towards Tsukune as he struggled to get back on his feet, holding his right arm in great pain.

"I'm…starting to lose feeling in this arm…" said Tsukune as he collapsed into Moka's chest as she blushed, but holding onto him nonetheless, a small smile crossed her face as she remembered the first time she saw Tsukune after her first battle in their freshman year. Some hours had passed as the clock flashed 8:00 PM. Tsukune slowly awoke with Moka in her outer form getting back on her feet.

"'Ah! Tsukune! I'm glad you're awake and okay now! Ruby-san patched up your arm and said it should heal within a couple of days!" said Moka as she dragged Tsukune's seemingly heavy sword across the floor and leaned it up against the wall.

"Ugh…what the hell happened earlier? I feel like something the cat drug in from outside…" said Tsukune as he groaned in pain.

"You fought bravely Tsukune, and you almost defeated both of them too." Said Moka as she smiled, pulling out the book Tsukune had in his possession. "A Blue Dove For The Princess…"

Sighing quietly, Tsukune realized that he had yet again, failed to defend Moka, himself, and the rest of his friends. Moka opened up the book and began to read aloud, curious as to what this story was about, the same story that was a favorite of Tsukune's as a bedtime story.

"Once upon a time..." Moka started out.

_There lived a dove in a castle in a country where green and warmth prevailed. The dove had been taken care of by a princess since she found the young dove injured in the castle's garden. The dove was injured so badly that he felt like his wings were about to be torn off. The pain was all over his body and he could do nothing, but lay himself on a leaf bed. It was the princess who saved him. She carried him into a small cage, which was hanging in a window in the corner on the house. Despite living inside the cage, he was far from frustration._

_The princess always gave him close attention and the scenery through the window was wonderful. More importantly, he could enjoy watching every move she made. Having recovered from the injury, he became healthy enough to jump around inside the cage._

_The dove was so happy with the days there and hoped that it would continue for good; but at some point everything began to change. The princess, who was always in good shape and made it a habit to come visit him many times a day; did not show up even once on that day, She did not come up and feed him until the end of day._

_On the following day, early in the morning, the dove saw many noblemen gather around the princess. They all had an anxious look on their faces. It seemed that the princess had a disease. She may not be able to get well. She may possibly pass away. How can this happen when the neighboring country just ceased warfare? How can this be when peace of the world is close at hand? The men were talking about all of this._

_"The Demon of Razgriz!" One of them suddenly spoke up in a loud voice. "When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself, first at a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land and then it dies"._

_"However after a period of great slumber, Razgriz returns, this time as a great hero."_

_"Only the Demon of Razgriz can do this to her!"_

_Thinking about how healthy she looked on the previous day and how seriously these men cared about her, the dove felt uneasy more than ever. She may disappear. She may not wake up to come see me. These sad feelings lingered on in his mind._

_While caring about the princess and looking back upon the days spent with her, an old memory flashed across the dove's mind. It was the story that his mother told him before she died. "Somewhere in the world is a big tree, known as the Orion Poplar and its magical fruits can cure every injury and every disease. It is far, far away; deep down in the rocky mountains that no man can ever set foot in"._

_"That magic fruit can cure the disease and save her life", the dove thought. "She will be well if I can get one." Though the more he thought of it, the less confident he felt. "Can I escape the hawk and peregrine if they come after me? Can I fly to the mountains so far away and then fly over them? Can I simply fly for such a long time? Can I really carry the fruit with this small beak of mine, even if I am lucky enough to get there? Can I manage to make it back in one piece?"_

_He could not help having these bad feelings deep inside of himself. There was no blaming him for this. Having been protected all the time by the princess, since his injury, all he did was reside in his tiny little bird cage. In the mean time, the princess became worse, day by day.  
The next morning, an old nursemaid came to feed the dove on behalf of the princess. She opened the cage just a little to feed the dove. He was watching her do it with a determined look on his face, waiting for his chance. Then, he took the chance and got out of the cage. Flying through the room's door and flying across the castle's walls, the dove was heading for the sky high above. He heard the nursemaid shout "O' dear!" from behind._

_Was he finally free from the fear of the hawk and the peregrine? Definitely not. Had he the idea of what course to take? Absolutely not. Nevertheless, he took desperate flight in pursuit of the magic fruit._

_The dove first reached a forest to the north of the castle. "Looks like you are in such a hurry, but your flying is not smooth," said a lark which had just flew quickly from behind him. "No wonder. I've lived in a cage for a long time. I'm proud that I can somehow manage to fly", the dove answered back. "Cage is no good", the lark said abruptly, "We've got wings, right? They can take you anywhere you want at anytime you want. That's how it should be. Look at the world. It's so big."_

_He asked the lark, "Don't you think the sky is dangerous? There are hawks and peregrines up here. What if they come after you? And on the ground are foxes, raccoons, dogs and cats."_

_"Let me ask you something. Can you eat something you want to eat, if you are confined in a cage?" the lark asked. "One day you feel like eating worms and the other day you want to have some rosehips. Suppose you no longer have someone to feed you. There is not point in talking about, 'safe' and, 'dangerous' then. It is if, 'you' or, 'someone else' when you go through with something, that counts."_

_"Is it good to know that the world is so big?" The dove asked in response.  
"The world is what your eyes can see. It then becomes your world. So, knowing more will make you better. You can count on it", the lark said all of this neatly, but seriously._

_The dove said to the lark, "I am searching for a magic fruit. "Ain't got no clue. Why don't you ask that green worm down there? O' what a pity! I never want to be something like that. It can move but, all it can get a hand on is a single tree. That tree is the entire world to that thing," the lark said, gliding freely._

_The dove looked down and found something green crawling on a tree down below him._

_"I myself can fly. I know I don't fly as high as you do, but I can fly," the green worm suddenly said to the dove. "You have no wings, so you can't just fly", the dove said to the worm. "You are wrong" the worm said, "I can. I can become a pupa and I will have my wings. That's why I can fly." "But, not for now" said the dove._

_"There is no difference between flying today and flying tomorrow. You couldn't fly either when you were an egg, could you? When I become a pupa, I will have wings myself. The size of my wings is the same as that of my memory I obtain before I turn into a pupa. Once I have wings, my legs become small and weak. Then I will not be able to walk around like this. That's why I keep watching everything about this tree", the green worm finished._

_"I am searching for a tree that bears magic fruit," the dove said to the worm._

_"I met a tortoise here. He looked wise. He told me that he would usually hang about at the lakeside beyond this forest. He probably knows something about it. He may be wise, but he has to be locked up in his carapace until he dies. He will not have wings. His memory is as old as his age. It remains forever."_

_Far, far away, just over the forest; there was a lake shining under the light of the sunset._

_On arriving at the lake, the dove met the tortoise. "It is good to have a carapace. This has enabled me to survive a lot of dangers. There are some birds that wear a carapace, aren't there?"_

_"You mean a cage? Its not like yours. It bans us from going outside. Many of us want out of the cages. I was once in one too," the dove explained to the tortoise. "Why on earth did you get out of it and jeopardize yourself?" the tortoise asked, confused. "The best was to live long is to stay away from anything dangerous. Hazards can hit you, even if there is nothing to be blamed on, on your end. When you are in trouble, you need… to be… like this. Wait until everything subsides. Don't even think about moving around, " the tortoise said, folding his limbs into his carapace._

_"It is no solution!" the dove protested. "Well!" said the tortoise with a loud voice," Can every problem be solved? Are you sure of it so much? Everything has its end, good or bad. When the sun is shining, you better enjoy as much sunlight as you can. In the ice cold winter that freezes your tear drops, you must endure with everything you've got. The sun will rise again. We are mortals and that is all mortals can do. " The tortoise paused._

_"Hmm? A strange wind has begun to blow. I have a feeling that something wicked is coming," he said as he pulled his head into his carapace. "There are rocky mountains far beyond the other end of this lake. Can you see them? The fourth peak from the top of the highest mountain in the middle. Go there."_

_The dove took a look towards the mountains off in the distance. It was so far away, its image was blurred. "Believe!" the tortoise said, "Believe, whatever it may be. I believe in this impregnable carapace of mine, more than a magic fruit."_

_When the dove struggled and made his way, at last, to the mountain an old tree began to speak up to him. "An ominous wind is blowing. Is it finally here? Has time come for an old tree like me to fall down? The Demon of Razgriz … hmmm … a great hero this time?"_

_"What is it?" The dove asked with a calm voice. "When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself. First as a dark demon". The tree began to tell the same story that the dove heard at the castle. "As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, the it dies. However, after a period of great slumber, Razgriz reveals itself, this time as a great hero."_

_"Demon? Hero? What does it do?" The dove asked. "When I saw it for the first time, I was young and thin. I had fewer branches then. In those days, humans often battled against each other. Razgriz not only brought about a tempest which kept raging for seventy days but also kept scattering hailstones from above. Trees and grass perished and nothing was left for the humans and animals to live on. Consequently, the soil was in ruins. All living things died, one after another. My friends, four legged beasts, humans and birds like you. Everything in this land was deprived of breath. In the end, Razgriz murdered none other than itself. Shortly after, this piece turned into nothingness."_

_"It was an evil being, wasn't it?" the dove asked the tree. "Nay," the old tree answered, as if he was uncertain himself. He exhaled and took a deep breath._

_"This story still continues. After a long, long time passed since the land had died, there was a traveler. The traveler cured those who suffered from disease, resurrected the soil, gathered all those people who sheltered themselves away from here and founded a village and a town. The rivers were full of water. The soil became a wheat field. This land was once again at peace. There upon, the traveler decided to leave the village. The villagers were far from happy about this. At the moment of departure, they heard the traveler say, "I am… Razgriz". This marks the end of this story."_

_"I am here in need of a magic fruit", the dove finally told the tree. "…Alright. There are few fruits left for me to give. You can take one though. By the way, have you any idea why this is called magic fruit?" the tree asked the dove. The dove remained silent, gazing at the old tree. "This can become not only a medicine, but also a poison. Or rather, this may be no more than a fruit and this may even change to stone."_

_"What do you mean?" The dove said, puzzled. The old tree simply replied, "This fruit will become what you believe it to be"._

_The dove turned around to look at the castle, holding the fruit in its mouth. Even beyond the furthest hill, it was still unseen._

_"The ominous wind is blowing", the old tree said staring at the sky. "Fly carefully home, demon from above"_

_The dove gave gratitude and said farewell to the old tree._

_Dragging his numb body upwards, the dove flapped his wings and flew towards the castle where the princess lived. It flew up and up, weaving through the forest, breaking through the clouds, up to where it could catch the wind._

_Although the tail wind it was hoping for did not come, the dove drummed up all of its power and kept flapping, holding the, "miracle that can cure any illness" tightly in its beak._

_He left the rocky mountains with the magic fruit tightly in his beak. The wind began to blow even stronger. The Dove then found himself flying through a storm and hailstones. In spite of the terrible weather, he needed to return home as quickly as possible. He spread out his wings._

_Although the wind turned the tides against him time and time again, he had to try to get back home, to the castle where the princess was waiting. Flying up and flying high, weaving throughout the forests and breaking through the clouds, in order to catch the wind which would carry him home._

_Down below ran the river towards the horizon. Far beyond the horizon were a forest and a castle which looked familiar to him. Just a little bit more! thought the dove. Just a little bit more and I will see the princess! Our happy days are about to begin again!_

_On arriving at the castle at last, the dove saw people gather and surround the princess in bed. There were more people than last time. All the people were weeping with a grave and sad look on their faces. Above all, the king was crying out in sorrow. His crying was almost a groan._

_The Dove did not arrive in time. The princess had been gone and he felt so sad. However, he never felt sorry for what he had done. He repented nothing, because her face was so calm. He could tell from the way she looked that she never lost hope to the end and she loved the world._

_The Dove, fully exhausted from the do-or-die journey, fell asleep feeling sorrow but somewhat calm._

_In the following morning, on entering the room, the nursemaid found the dove's body resting in peace beside the princess. She twisted her face in surprise and said in a very loud voice, "O' my! Is this her little dove? How come? He was injured and couldn't flap since then. These wings were certainly deformed and disabled. How did he set off and even come back? What a surprise!"_

_The dove was still holding the fruit of orion poplar in his beak, even after he passed away. The nursemaid decided to place it in the middle of the garden right under the window of the princess' room.  
_  
"In time, it grew to be a big and thick tree with a lot of branches. It is said that from the top of the tree, the princess's room and her bird cage can be clearly and closely seen." Moka continued to read. "The End."

Moka looked over to Tsukune as he smiled, but slowly yawning. He felt happy inside again, feeling much as he did when he was still a little kid. She smiled to herself as she was about to lay down next to him, but only to be interrupted by someone who was knocking at the door of Tsukune's dorm. It wasn't the usual kind of knocking from the other boys or any of their friends, but rather it was a firm, loud knock. Slowly Moka got up and walked towards the door, expecting Kurumu, Yukari, or Mizore, but instead she was met by a tall man in a military uniform. His uniform was that of the Osean Air Defense Force, the man fixing his hat as he held onto a box and a folded up Osean flag as he straightened up at attention.

"Is Tsukune Aono currently available, ma'am?" asked the soldier. Moka looked at the man with slight contempt, as she was against the war, but nonetheless respectfully nodded as she went back to wake Tsukune. She couldn't help but feel that the news was not good.

"Tsukune, there's a military officer here to see you…" said Moka as Tsukune slowly got up, approaching his door.

"I am Captain Marcus Gennedy of the Osean Air Defense Force. On behalf of a grateful nation, Osea salutes you." The Osean officer said as he handed over the box filled with personal effects and the folded up Osean flag to Tsukune. "Alvin H. Davenport honorably died in the line of duty on November 29, 2010 in November City. After a flyby over the stadium the Wardog Squadron encountered a group of Yuktobanian fighters, he took down most of the enemy until he was ultimately shot down himself by an enemy missile. I am very sorry for your loss."

"I…see…" said Tsukune as he gently placed Alvin's personal effects on a nearby nightstand as he turned away, still clutching onto the white and blue Osean flag as he sat on his bed, Moka looking upon him with sadness and concern, but looked back to the officer with contempt. "Alvin…he…was my good friend from childhood…I kept in contact with him even after he moved back to Osea…It was so strange…I had thought about him earlier today…"

Moka held onto Tsukune tightly as he looked downwards, tears dripping onto the floor once again. Just how much his heart could really take, he wondered to himself. How can he cope with the loss of his father and his friend, all in the same week, and all due to the same war. As Tsukune sobbed, Moka looked over to the officer and spoke with a harsh tone.

"It's because of war-mongering bastards like you that cause people like us such pain. Out there you kill your enemy without a second thought, you send your own men out there without any hesitation, without thinking about what will happen if the person doesn't come back. Sure it's just one person dying, but that one person's death affects so many others!" Moka snapped as the officer merely looked ahead.

"I hate this war just as much as anyone. I don't want to be away from my family either. I've had to do this job for weeks now, and the death toll keeps rising, and each family I've had to go to in order to break the tragic news to them that their father, son, husband, wife, daughter, sister won't be coming home for the holidays. It hurts me every time that I have to do this. I want peace just as much as the next person, because each time that I am forced to do this, I feel like a part of myself died too." The officer sighed as he turned back around as if to leave, but stopped. "The holiday's are coming up, and I've yet to even see my infant son. Good evening, Mr. Aono."

The Osean officer walked off to catch the last bus of the night leading out of the Youkai Academy back into the human world. Tsukune however, was still in the midst of grieving over his friend. Moka sighed quietly as she held onto him tightly as they both lay upon his bed, hoping she would be able to take away the anguish that he felt, even Inner Moka felt horrible for him.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune…just know that I'm here for you…" said Moka.

"**I'm sorry too, Tsukune…I understand your pain, losing your father and your friend like that…" Inner Moka said to herself.**

Tsukune's sobs were soon silenced by a very deep kiss from Moka, her pink lips meeting with his, the kiss seemingly putting him in a trance of sorts, almost intoxicating to him. It soon dawned on him that this was their first kiss.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said, slightly surprised as he wiped his tears off while Moka smiled back at him.

"Tsukune…" Moka said back softly as she held him tightly, the two slowly drifting into sleep as the rain continued to pour outside.

As it continued to rain outside in the dark night, Grabacr fully devoured an unfortunate victim, a student who happened to walk in the wrong place at the wrong time, stealing his clothes as he disguised himself as another student, grinning to himself as he planned his havoc for Youkai Academy…

To Be Continued…

* * *

In the next chapter I will be introducing a new character to the story, so just heads up for everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	5. A Pixy Without Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue. Also,

A/N:

(v1.0) Well, here's the 4th chapter, I think by now I have a firm grasp of where this story is going to go because in the earlier chapters I wasn't sure how I was going to mold Tsukune, but that's set in stone pretty much. It's going to get more interesting from here, I promise! Oh, and the first person that can guess the reference made in the middle of the chapter gets a cookie and a +1! XD As always, please R/R!

(v1.1) Fixed some things. Enjoy.

Reference = ?  
Gin = ?  
Inner Moka = ?

"This is just regular speech between characters."

"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_

**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Pixy Without Wings

The rain continued pouring through the night, and sleep would be an elusive prey for the grieving Tsukune. Thoughts and dreams of his old friend Alvin filled his mind, the worst of which was a vivid dream of watching Alvin crash over November City with what Tsukune thought might have been his last words:

"_Thunderhead…I'm going to miss that sweet voice…heh heh…"_

And then, seeing his F-14A crash right into the ground, however Tsukune was to be broken from his thoughts when the lightning flashed and thundered loudly enough to shake up his entire room. Though not one to be frightened easily, that one definitely shook Tsukune to his core.

"Tsu…ku…ne…" Moka quietly whispered in her sleep as she gently nuzzled against Tsukune's neck as he went from frightened to slightly nervous. "He's…mine…"

Tsukune felt himself blush a bright red, needless to say, he was thankful for the room being dark as it was and for Moka being fast asleep. He smiled, grinning quietly to himself but then sighed as he looked up towards Alvin's belongings that sat in the box across the room. Slowly, quietly, he got back up and headed over towards the box itself. Tsukune placed the folded up Osean flag next to it and began going through the various items. He inspected Alvin's dogtags as he read the inscriptions on it which only had his name, unit, and serial number. In it were also two pictures of two different girls who were relatively attractive and on the back each had love notes from both girls. Tsukune grinned to himself as he remembered how much of a ladies man he was growing up, and a real pervert that could give Gin a run for his money. He skimmed through his rock album collection and then found a guitar pick as well. Tsukune finally came upon Alvin's journal that he kept since enlisting in the Osean Air Defense Force. Most of the journal detailed the various events through the days, and commentary on his fellow brothers-in-arms in the sky, some good, some not-so-nice. Towards the last entry, he noticed that it seemed as if Alvin was tired, weary of the war that he fought in, and that indeed he hated it as well. Upon reading all of the entries, Tsukune later deduced, and correctly as it turned out, that Alvin was a part of the squadron from Sand Island and was a part of the "Demons of Razgriz" that sunk the Yuke subs Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi. He sighed quietly to himself as he found another picture of Alvin next to his fighter, and very quietly he pinned it up on his bulletin board in his room. Quietly, he placed on of Alvin's CD's into his computer, popping in his headphones as he listened to Alvin's favorite song, "Face of the Coin", which turned out to be a long guitar solo, but still Tsukune found it catchy nonetheless. After he had sampled the rest of the album he placed the CD back into its jewel case. He sighed quietly as he placed the box in a safe place within his closet and very quietly curled back into bed with Moka, his arms wrapped around her once more as she smiled in her sleep, Tsukune falling back asleep as well.

Some hours later, the both of them woke up as they had class in less than half-an-hour, but luckily for them, it was the last day of class since the winter vacation period was coming up. The rain had stopped overnight as they both headed towards their homeroom, Tsukune's sword in its sheath as he carried it with him, and the usual morning greetings awaited them as Kurumu quickly leapt to her feat and tackled Tsukune, burying his face into her breasts, once again.

"Good morning Tsukune! I'm glad to see that you're doing much better!" exclaimed Kurumu as Tsukune sighed quietly, slowly slipping away from her as Mizore and Yukari noticed how down and depressed he looked.

"What's wrong desu?" Yukari asked while Mizore continued to suck on her mint lollipop.

"Just found out last night that a friend of mine died in the war. I still can't believe I lost my father and my friend Alvin in the same war." Tsukune replied as he looked down towards the ground. Every time he thought back to old memories of his father or his friend Alvin just brought up more painful feelings to the surface. He wanted to grieve alone but with his friends always being around, that was damn near impossible to do.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tsukune…But hey you know what would cheer you up?" Kurumu said as Tsukune turned to her, only to have her breasts shoved right back into his face as she clung tightly to him, Tsukune struggling to breathe. Moka looked at Kurumu with certain annoyance as Yukari dropped a magical brass pan on the blue-haired succubus.

"Stop that desu!" Yukari exclaimed as she looked over to Tsukune. "Are you alrigh-?"

The young witch was cut off as she and Kurumu were frozen solid by Mizore, her hand now transformed into an ice-claw as she approached him, with obvious perverse thoughts on her mind.

"I can make you feel better Tsukune, just come with me to the janitor's closet and we can-"

Mizore was then cut off as Moka quickly stepped in, taking Tsukune's hand and removing the rosario, undergoing her transformation into the powerful silver-haired Inner Moka. An expression of anger was evident upon her face.

"**I've had about enough of this nonsense! Tsukune is going to be my bloodmate! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Inner Moka yelled as she round-house kicked around into the walls, even some of the other students that had nothing to do with it at all. **"That applies to everyone! Including you Saizou! And don't pretend like I haven't been noticing you staring at Tsukune funny this past week. I don't care if you're an assbandit in your free time, but if I catch you looking at Tsukune or even sense that you're thinking about him in perverse ways I swear on everything holy that I will shove my foot into this thing called your ass! And no, Saizou, you won't enjoy it at all. Does everyone understand?"**

"BURN!" Gin blurted out as he gave out a rather obnoxious-sounding laugh as the rest of the class stared at him. "What? I mean hey that was definitely a burn, man!"

Everyone in the class nodded, except for Tsukune's harem, all of them seething with anger towards the vampire. The rest of the class looking over at Saizou as he kept his head covered, as if he was guilty, Tsukune somewhat disturbed after that revelation. He looked over to Saizou as he turned red and looked away, Tsukune gagging at the thought.

"What makes you think you own him?" yelled Kurumu.

"**How would you like to own a little bit of my foot in your ass?" **Inner Moka immediately shot back at the succubus, forcing her to back off, for now anyway.

"BURN!" Gin blurted out again but Moka shot him a death glare as he quickly kept his mouth shut. "Oh shit! Alright, chill…"

"**Now then, Tsukune, one question before I seal myself again, how is it that you came across your immense demon power?"**

"I think it has something to do with the sword that I now wield. After Kyou-chan found it and gave it to me, all sorts of weird things have been happening to me. I've been undergoing a transformation of sorts because my ancestor…well Razgriz blessed me with his powers. I'm turning into Razgriz, the great demon of the North Sea, from the fairy tales of old." Said Tsukune as everyone else looked at him shocked, Inner Moka only smirking to herself. Right before she was about to seal herself Yukari quickly interrupted.

"Wait! Desu!" Yukari yelled out. Moka looking over to her slightly annoyed.

"**What?"**

"Did you actually ever do that to someone with your foot, desu?" An assortment of dirty, perverse ideas going through her eleven year old mind. It made one wonder if a little child like her should even be thinking of things like threesomes. Moka blinked for a minute but then spoke again.

"**Once…When I was going to a school in the human world…I can't talk about it." **She looked over to Tsukune and winked as she sealed herself.

"See you soon, Tsukune." With that, she fell into Tsukune's arms as Ruby came in a teacher's outfit. He gently placed Moka into her seat as everyone else took theirs, Tsukune hurrying to his as well.

"Since Nekonome-sensei is feeling ill at the moment, I will be filling in for her as the homeroom teacher, as many…many things have happened." She grinned to herself as she stared at Tsukune, which made him more nervous considering the events that had just transpired, Moka still fast asleep. "Though this is the last day, we do have some new additions to this academy."

With that said, two new students entered in through the door. One of them was a man of average build, much like Tsukune, his hair was similarly brown but was a lot shorter, the other had a more wilder hairstyle with blue coloration, but several shades darker than Kurumu's and wore a wide grin on his face.

"Gentlemen, would you please introduce yourselves to the class?" Ruby asked politely as she smiled.

"Hi guys, the name's Larry Foulkes, but most people just call me Solo Wing Pixy, or Pixy for short." Some of the class snickered at his nickname as Ruby gave the class a harsh glare and motioned for him to continue. "In case you're wondering, I am human, but before any of you pinheads start getting any wise ideas in your head, do keep in mind I'm an Eldritch Fighter. That's right. I can use a sword and use magic too. So if you have a problem with me or my nickname, then by all means, I'll oblige you. Otherwise, hope we can be good friends."

"The name is…Gabriel, that's all you all need to know about me." The other new student responded, his smirk growing. Something about him deeply disturbed Tsukune and also to an extent, Moka and Ruby. Larry turned to look over at 'Gabriel', he also felt that something was a little off about him but nonetheless shrugged it off.

"Erm, well, welcome to Youkai Academy, Larry and Gabriel. I hope you have a rewarding and joyful experience here!" Ruby looked towards the rest of the class and narrowed her eyes at Saizou. She had heard a portion of the whispers from the class about Saizou having the hots for Tsukune. She loved her precious Tsukune, her precious friend and it was already bad enough she had competition from the other girls in his harem, and she wasn't about to deal with a guy on top of that. "Saizou, I'm going to have to ask you to move over two seats so that I can place Larry and Gabriel."

"But Ruby-sensei!" Saizou pleaded, rather unhappily at that.

"Move, now. Comply with my order or you will not like the consequences." Ruby replied firmly as Saizou complied and moved over two seats as Ruby whispered, barely audible at all. _"Assbandit…"_

Quickly Larry looked over to Ruby as she merely nervously smiled. "Please, Pixy take your seat next to Tsukune over there. Gabriel take yours next to Saizou."

The two did as they were told as Ruby took roll. She then looked to Tsukune sadly as she began morning announcements.

"I regret to inform those of you that planned on going to the human world for the holidays will not be able to this year." Tsukune looked at her with an expression of horror and sadness as she continued. "The bus route will be temporarily suspended for the time being due to the recent chaotic events here in the Youkai World and due to the war that has broken out in the human world. It would seem that Osea and Yuktobania are content beating each other into submission until the entire world is destroyed. Just like the Belkan War 15 years ago or the Usean Continental War 5 years ago, it never ends."

With that, Larry looked down towards the ground as he sighed, both of his parents died during the Belkan War in 1995, Larry was a displaced Belkan refugee that eventually fled to Ustio.

"With that said, I know that for a lot of you, the war has had a negative effect on your lives. I know a lot of you have parents, siblings, relatives, maybe even boyfriends or girlfriends out in the human world, and some of them may even be fighting in the war." Ruby sighed quietly to herself and looking down at the ground. "Some of you may have even lost people important to you because of it. Sachiko recently heard that her fiancée was KIA in Yuktobania, her boyfriend was a werewolf that decided to fight for the humans in Osea as a paratrooper in the Osean 1st Airborne Division, Osean 3rd Army."

The girl immediately hunched over on her desk, crying as nearby students attempted to comfort her.

"And Tsukune…He only recently found this out, but his father passed away 4 months ago when Yuktobania attacked Sand Island in an air raid. And last night he also found out a close friend of his had perished in the same war. His friend was shot down over November City in Osea when Yuktobania attacked the stadium packed full of civilians. I ask that you extend your condolences to your fellow students and to support them when they need it in these, very turbulent times."

Tsukune sighed quietly to himself, Moka gently placing her hand upon his shoulder, Kurumu looking over at him with concern and sadness in her eyes, Mizore smiled for him the best she could to keep him in good spirits, Yukari couldn't help but tear up and hug Tsukune. That overwhelming sense of gloom, darkness overtook him again, and deep down inside, he wanted to cry, but he refused to do that in front of his friends and the rest of his classmates. He hated receiving pity from others and didn't want to drag the mood down. But thoughts of his father and his friend filled his mind. A mixture of sadness, grief, and anger filled his heart. As each second passed, the angrier he was with the Yukes for taking away those that were close to him. It displeased him even more due to the fact that he never even had a chance to say goodbye at their funerals. Suddenly, joining the Osean military didn't seem like such a bad prospect, until of course he felt Yukari tugging at him and looked over to Moka.

"I'm so sorry, desu!" The young witch said to him. Tsukune shook his eyes, wiping away some of the tears from his eyes, the other boys in the class that usually gave Tsukune jealous stares or jeers felt sympathetic towards him, backing off for at least today.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Tsukune." Another student told him. Larry looked over to him, sighing.

"With these tragedies in mind, I would like to remind all of you to reflect on how we can all work together to maintain the peace in our world and our roles in doing so." Said Ruby.

The rest of class went relatively quick as it was the end of the semester. Gin approached Tsukune first and shook his head, for once not saying or doing anything perverse around his harem.

"I'm sorry man, that's pretty rough, but if you need a guy to talk to, I'm around Tsukune." Said Gin as Tsukune nodded.

Larry then approached Tsukune and smiled as he extended his hand.

"Hey, the name's Pixy, your name is?" asked Pixy as he shook Tsukune's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss buddy; I lost both my parents when I was very young during the Belkan War 15 years ago."

"Tsukune Aono." Tsukune responded. "Thank you for your condolences, I'm sorry to hear that as well. Oh, these are my friends; this is Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, and Yukari."

"Hello, nice to meet you Pixy-san." The girls plus Gin greeted.

Mizore and Kurumu said their goodbyes for the semester to everyone as they were going to leave that night, though their farewell to Moka was more adversarial, letting her know that the battle for Tsukune's heart was far from over. Yukari was going to stay with Ruby for the winter break since her parents were in the human world. Tsukune, Moka, and Larry were all stepping outside towards the dorm rooms.

"This kinda sucks, I can't go back home now if they discontinued the bus route back into the human world." Larry said to no one in particular as they walked along the concrete path. "Looks like I'm stuck on campus this Christmas."

"Don't feel bad, I'm facing the same situation as you are, Pixy." Tsukune replied, Moka looked over to him, feeling pretty bad about him not being able to go home, but then a light bulb switched on in her head.

"Wait! Tsukune you could come home with me and Kokoa-chan! Father did say he wanted to see you again!" Moka exclaimed as she smiled sweetly.

"Ahhh…I'm not too sure if that's such a good idea…I mean the last time I was there your father nearly killed me…" said Tsukune as he reflected on Count Shuzen, Moka's powerful father as the name Shuzen began to process through Larry's mind. Again, yet another reminder to Tsukune of his grief, at least Moka still had a father to speak of, as scary as he was.

"It'll be okay Tsukune, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, and besides, I don't want you to be alone for the holidays…" said Moka as she turned away, blushing.

"I…Alright Moka, you win, I'll go with you." Tsukune said as he smiled, albeit very nervously. Honestly however, Tsukune wanted to understandably go home and spend Christmas with his mother and his cousin.

"Yay!" Moka exclaimed as she jumped up and down excitedly but then looked over to Larry with guilt. "I'm sorry, I'd invite you over too, but, my father doesn't know you at all, so-"

"Nah, don't worry about it Moka. I wouldn't want to impose in on your family, and besides, I can kinda tell you want some alone time with your boyfriend here. And don't think that I can't tell, you love him, it's written all over your face right now." Said Larry as he laughed while Tsukune turned red, in truth, he hadn't really made up his mind yet in terms of whom he wanted to be with. Moka meanwhile blushed wildly.

"Well, Pixy-san, I…yes…I do love him, and so does my Inner half…" said Moka, Inner Moka also smiling to herself as well. **"Damn right I do."**

"Moka-san!" Tsukune exclaimed in utter surprise that Moka, especially her Outer half was being as assertive and forward as she was in regards to him.

"Tsu…ku…ne…" Moka's voice softly blurted out, her eyes half-way closed as if she were about to kiss Tsukune for the second time but as per usual, went for his neck as she bit.

KAPUCHU!

"As expected…" Tsukune said as Larry couldn't help but laugh at this little ritual amongst lovers. As soon as Moka had her fill she pulled back with a satisfied grin upon her face.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em, buddy." Larry said, teasing his new friend in Tsukune while Moka glared at him.

"We're going to leave tomorrow Tsukune, be sure to have everything you need packed up and ready." Moka said with a smile and gave him a light kiss on his lips, Tsukune turning redder than a beet at this point. "See you soon!"

Tsukune merely nodded as he and Larry turned the other way towards the boy's dormitory. For the most part, due in part to Moka's forwardness earlier, the walk back was mostly awkward until Tsukune decided to break the silence.

"Mind if I ask where you're from, Pixy?" asked Tsukune.

Larry began to reveal to Tsukune his dark, sad past that began soon after his birth, barely even being a year old.

_Flashback, June 6, 1995, Waldreich Mountains, North Belka, The Belkan War…_

_A young Belkan soldier named Siegfried Foulkes who had just deserted the Belkan Army hurried to his home town near the Waldreich Mountains, in an area known as Airspace B7R, or better known to most as The Round Table. The war was nearing its end as the Belkans were forced further north towards the capital, Dinsmark. Frantically he searched for his wife Anna and his 11-month old son, Larry. Overhead an Ustio mercenary unit, comprised of two F-15C's the 66__th__ Ustio Air Unit, Galm Team were overhead fighting off a Belkan Ace Squadron overhead. Since the Belkan government taxed Larry's family to help fund the war, they had very little money, but nonetheless Siegfried would attempt to flee the area with his family with the knowledge that the Belkan brass was going to nuke the area in order to halt the Allied advance of Osean, Ustian, Sapinian, and Yuke forces._

"_Anna, get the money and Larry, let's get out of here and flee while we can!" Siegfried urged as he looked at the clock that sat in the living room of his humble abode, they only had half an hour before they would drop the V1 nukes over Waldreich._

_Quickly they hurried out towards a truck that held many people, it looked fairly overcrowded, but ran to the driver and flashed what little money he had. The driver looked over to him, almost laughing in disbelief._

"_You can't be serious…Is this all you have? I'll tell you what, I'll take one of you for that money."_

"_Will my son be safe where you will be going?" asked Siegfried._

"_Belka would never drop bombs near Dinsmark. He'll be fine." Said the driver as he grabbed the money and pointed to the back of the truck. Quickly Siegfried and Anna went towards the back, weeping, crying as they knew they weren't going to live on, but at least their son could. Siegfried quickly gave his son a kiss as he handed Larry, bundled in a blanket up to a young woman, but Anna his wife got between him and the woman and snatched her son back as she cried._

"_My baby! My poor son! Oh my god! I can't bear to do this Siegfried!" Anna kissed Larry on the forehead many times as Larry smiled up at her, as if to comfort her in some strange way._

"_Annika, we have to let him go, he'll be able to survive this war and live a good, normal life even if we can't. Let him go, dear." Said Siegfried, as he slowly sobbed himself as he grabbed Larry back from his wife and gave him back to the young woman on the back of the truck, shaking his head as both he and his wife sobbed. "Oh my god, please forgive us son!"_

_Within hours of the truck leaving the Waldreich range, 7 V1 nuclear warheads were detonated over the area, both of Larry's parents were killed along with the Belkan citizens who were not fortunate enough to escape. Larry himself eventually made it to the virtually untouched Belkan capital of Dinsmark. A few weeks later, the Treaty of Lumen was signed and officially the war was over between the Belkan Federation and the Allies and soon troops from Osea, Sapin, Yuktobania, and Ustio entered the capital. There he was found and adopted by an Ustian soldier named Francois Bergeron. Since Larry's name was so similar to the Ustian mercenary pilot, Larry Foulke, or Solo Wing Pixy, he started to call the young infant by the nickname of Pixy. When the Ustian troops returned him, he took Larry back with him to Directus, the capital of Ustio and raised him as his own son. He grew up and eventually started to take an interesting in fencing and basic sword fighting techniques. After he had mastered those, his father and his aunt began to teach him various magic spells, showing great talent in that area as well. Eventually gaining him an invitation to the Youkai Academy._

"So that's basically the long and short of it." Larry Explained. "So, tell me a bit about yourself buddy."

"I'm a human, just like you. Well, mostly human anyway…I live in Tokyo with my mom, it's not a particularly big house and we aren't rich, but I guess you can say we're pretty well off. I got an older cousin, Kyouko-chan. I really like watching anime and reading manga, but I guess that's what got me in trouble in the first place since it got me mediocre grades in junior high." Said Tsukune. "I've been here for two years now, and already a lot has happened. Having to deal with a corrupt student police commission, attempting to fight Moka's scary father, then Anti-Thesis, and most recently Fairy Tale. Of course, Moka did most of the fighting. And this isn't including the everyday stuff I gotta deal with in regards to all the other girls. As you can tell, I got quite a few girls following me around these days…"

"Yea I noticed that. Say would you be willing to loan me one of your girls for a few nights?" Larry snickered as Tsukune narrowed his eyes at him, fearing that he was yet another version of Gin, but soon their thoughts were to be broken as at least a dozen grotesque looking demons rose up from the ground, their arms were merely just sharp scythes, their jaws foaming with blood as they made their way towards Tsukune and Larry. In the distance he could hear Moka shrieking in terror as she quickly ran over to Tsukune and Larry, the demons looking to close in on their prey and kill. With steely determination, Tsukune pulled out the Blade of Razgriz, the blade glowing a radiant blue this time; demons were nearby so therefore the sword would react in kind. Just then one of the grotesque creatures attempted to slice through Moka, but only cutting up a part of Moka's uniform and giving her a light cut, blood dripping from her body, and this only angered Tsukune greatly. Once more, he could feel his anger rise to the surface as he gripped the blade, this time he felt as if Razgriz was there, watching him. And right before Larry's eyes, he had transformed from an average boy into a tall, blond haired, muscled hero.

"Go back…from the hell hole from which you all came! DISGRACEFUL CREATURES!" Tsukune yelled out, his own demonic aura feeling quite oppressive to Larry and Moka.

"**There it is again…It's Tsukune, but yet…it isn't." **Inner Moka said to herself.

With that, Tsukune impaled one of the demonic horrors upon his sword, the demon itself dissipating in a wisp of unholy fire, he saw another as it charged towards him, slicing it in half, as impressive as a show this was to Larry and Moka, the next thing Tsukune did shocked them both. Another demon had its sights set on Tsukune's right flank but only to have him caught with his bare unarmed hand. Tsukune scowled at it as he squeezed his hand atop its skull, finally crushing its head in as blood squirted all over the other demons. This show of brute force was starting to make the other demons feel uneasy as they backed away slowly, Tsukune continued his slow but sure advance as he then swiftly took out 4 more with only one swath of his sword. This time Tsukune's eyes were glowing a slight blue as he raised his hand out to the last few demons remaining as lightning and a glowing blue light began to form into a vortex, enveloping the rest of them as the demons screamed out in agony, a smirk going across Tsukune's usually serene expression. Unbeknownst to him, right behind the three was the other new student Gabriel, who obviously looked visibly upset that the demons were being handily defeated by just one person, _a human_ no less. Using his blinding speed, almost as quick as that of a python's strike he pulled out his curved broadsword and attempted to impale Tsukune with it, but only to be parried by Larry's sword as a loud clang could be heard. Moka quickly looked over to him worried that Tsukune may have been harmed by that last attack, but much to her relief noticed that Pixy was there behind him with his sword drawn.

Just as quickly, Pixy struck out at the individual, leaving a huge gash along the right side of his face, also a getting a piece of blue hair as it fell to the ground as Gabriel disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, making sure no one got a good look. Pixy looking at the figure with great suspicion but then back towards all the dead demons, he couldn't believe that Tsukune single handedly took out an entire dozen demons. He then looked over to his friend as he stood there, shaking.

"Yo, buddy, still alive?" Pixy asked with a grin on his face, but Tsukune did not respond and finally he fell to his knees as he felt all of his strength sapped out of him. The transformation process had not yet been completed, but it was close, Tsukune could feel it as he laughed quietly to himself as he transformed back into his regular human self.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out as she grabbed him before he fell any further to the ground.

"Yeah, Pixy, I'm still alive. And don't worry so much Moka, I'm fine." As Tsukune grinned as he slowly got back up with Moka's help while Pixy picked up the strand of blue hair on the ground as he inspected it.

"Tsukune, you were really brave today, and you fought off all the demons too!" said Moka as she smiled.

"Those weren't just any demons, those were summoned, and they were mid-level demons, pretty strong in their own right. Whoever summoned them wasn't exactly a pee-on." Pixy warned, almost ominously. A worried expression taking over on Moka's face but looked back over to Tsukune.

"Come on, Tsukune, let's get you back to your room and into the bath." Said Moka but Tsukune stopped her.

"Hey Pixy." Tsukune called out as Larry looked back over to him. "Thanks for saving my ass out there."

"Anytime, buddy." Said Pixy as he waved, going off towards his own room while Moka and Tsukune waved back and went off to his. With that, Moka got Tsukune's bath ready for him as he stepped in with nothing but a towel as Moka quickly looked away as she blushed. After his bath they both started packing some of Tsukune's belongings into a luggage carrier. The rest of the night was rather uneventful as they both had dinner and ended up watching a movie together. The movie? A strange choice to be sure since it was Inner Moka's decision: _Osean Psycho_. A movie about a 1980's Wall-Street yuppie named Patrick Bateman who was living the rich life in upper November City and had a bad addiction to drugs and of course, murder.

_"You life Huey Lewis and the News?" Patrick Bateman asked as he showed Paul Allen the CD cover for 'FORE!' while Paul was still passed out on the chair covered with a white tarp, copies of the style section all over the floor._

_"They're alright I guess." Paul replied back as he laid back in his chair, clearly drunk._

_"Their early work was a little too…new wave for my tastes, but when Sports came out in '83, I think they really came into their own, commercial and artistically." Patrick said as he made his way to the bathroom, putting on a clear raincoat and went towards his sink as he popped his medication into his mouth and drank a glass of water. "The whole album has a clear, crisp sound, and a new sheen of consummate professionalism that really gives the songs a big boost. He's been compared to Elvis Costello, but I think Huey has a far much more bitter, cynical sense of humour."_

_Patrick made grabbed a sterling silver ax and did a small jig backwards towards his kitchen to hide the ax and hid it behind the counters._

_"Hey Halberstram." Paul called out._

_"Yes, Allen?" Patrick replied._

_"Why are their copies of the style section all over the place, d-do you have a dog? A little chow or something?" Paul asked as he gave a drunken laugh._

_"No, Allen." Patrick replied as he walked towards his CD player and popped in his Huey Lewis CD and pointed towards the disc player as the music started._

_"Is that a rain coat?" Paul again asked._

_"Yes it is! In '87, Huey released this, Fore, their most accomplished album." Patrick explained as he moved back towards the kitchen and grabbed his ax. "I think their undisputed masterpiece is 'Hip to be Square', a song so catchy, most people probably don't listen to the lyrics. But they should, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity, and the importance of trends, it's also a personal statement about the band itself."_

_Slowly he began to raise his ax as he approached Paul Allen closer and yelled out: "HEY PAUL!"_

_And with one fell swoop of his ax came a rush of blood that spattered all over Patrick's face and on his raincoat._

_"TRY GETTING A RESERVATION AT DORSIA NOW YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!" Patrick screamed as he continued to hack away at Paul with his now bloody ax. "STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_Eventually, Patrick calmed down and sat down on his couch, removing his bloodied raincoat and lit a cigar._

Something about seeing Patrick Bateman's gruesome murders of Paul Allen and the blond prostitute (via chainsaw) made Inner Moka giggle while it rather disturbed Tsukune. After the movie, Tsukune had decided to call his mother to break the bad news about him not coming home for the holidays.

"Hey mom. I got a bit of bad news, Youkai Academy suspended the bus route back home, so…I'm more or less stuck over here." Said Tsukune.

"Oh Kyou-chan will be disappointed! But I'm sure she'll eventually understand. And it's probably just as well since the war has brought a lot of chaos here. Not too long ago there was a Yuke air raid on the Osean Air Force Base nearby the house. A lot of weird, but very bad things have been happening all around, a few weeks ago a dam in Osea exploded mysteriously and flooded a whole bunch of cities and knocked out power for many more. And apparently a Yuke nuclear power plant had a serious meltdown and the radiation killed many people." His mother told him.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Oh, mother, I just got some news the other day that Alvin died, he got shot down over…November City by Yuke fighters." Tsukune said as he sighed, gently rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry to hear that. I remember that nice young man when you boys were playing out in the front yard. Such a shame he moved back to Osea."

"Yeah…" Tsukune replied as he tried to keep his mind off the grief that he was feeling at the moment, his mother attempting to shift gears on the subject matter.

"So how is that Akashiya girl doing? Are you two official yet?" His mother inquired as she giggled.

"Mom! I told you it isn't like that! I haven't even made up my mind in regards to that anyway!" Tsukune shot back into the phone, sighing in embarrassment.

"Oh come now Tsukune, I know for a fact you two are going to end up marrying, you'll see. But anyway, I'm sorry that you'll be spending Christmas alone." His mother said as she giggled.

"Actually…I'm not exactly spending it alone…I'm going to go home with Moka this year." Said Tsukune as his mother was giddy with excitement.

"Let me know what her parents are like!" His mother said. "Maybe arrange a mutual visit sometime between her parents, Kyou-chan and me?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." Tsukune replied back. "I better go, it's getting kinda late over here, I'll talk to you later mom. Love you. Happy Holidays mom."

"Love you too Tsuki. Behave and stay safe, okay? Happy Holidays son." His mother replied back as the two hung up. It had been an unbelievably hard couple weeks for Tsukune, learning of his father and Alvin's death. It almost seemed too much to bear at times, but he remained resolute, to remain strong, for his friends, for himself, and if for no one else, for Moka.

The walk back to his dorm was a long and quiet one, the blood red moon overtook a great portion of the dark red sky as he came up to his room and sat upon his bed. He felt that all-too-familiar warm, salty liquid flow through from his eyes as he buried his face into his pillow. Slowly he pulled out a small brown teddy bear from behind the pillow that his father gave to him when he was but an infant boy to help "fight that mean evil closet monster at bedtime". Though the bear looked worse for the wear, he kept it close to him throughout his life. More often than not, Tsukune had his father come into his room back home and check the closet just to make sure there was nothing lurking in there that shouldn't have been.

"Who's going to protect me from the evil closet monster at night now…He did a lot for me you know, and he's gone now. I didn't even get to say bye to my dad the last time I was home and when he was still alive." Tsukune spoke to the inanimate teddy bear as if it had something to say back, only staring back at Tsukune with its dark beady eyes. It was a pretty ironic thing to say since he was in a school specifically for monsters and being surrounded by them everyday, even befriending them, some even falling for him and vice-versa. Perhaps rather, he was speaking more about the harsh realities of life rather than a literal closet monster. He could fight and defeat a monster, but life was something he had to live and pull through; it wasn't something he could fight against or conquer. Tsukune got up, placed one of Alvin's CD's into his laptop and listened to Alvin's favorite song, "Face of the Coin" as he remembered that he wasn't able to say goodbye to him either. In fact he hadn't seen him since they were little kids. Sadly, he had even planned on taking a flight to Osea after the war and hang out with him for a week or two, though this wasn't going to obviously happen now. At the very least though, he could go to Osea to visit his gravesite. Little did he know, Moka was listening in on the other side of his door as she softly whispered to herself.

"I will…Tsukune-san…I love you." Moka said quietly as she blew a kiss to him, slowly walking away as Inner Moka spoke to her through the rosary.

"**I love him too, Omote-chan, however, I feel uncomfortable leaving him alone in there by himself." **This sudden show of concern from Inner Moka considering her pride shocked Outer Moka.

"You really have fallen for him haven't you…" Outer Moka teased as she giggled.

"**You mean WE have. He's in a rather dark place right now, I feel that we should go in there and comfort him. I mean, what if he tries to…-" **Inner Moka hesitated with that last part, she couldn't bear to say it.

"Tsukune wouldn't do that. He has too much too live for, his mother would be sad, so would his cousin Kyou-chan, and the rest of our friends. And I'm pretty sure that Mr. Aono wants his son to live his life to the fullest, as would his friend Alvin-san." Outer Moka explained to her Inner half. "A part of loving someone means trusting the person, and sometimes, some people just need their space to grieve. I think we need to leave him alone for tonight, let him think about what has happened lately. He has been through a lot."

"**I have to admit…this feels rather strange. I feel like we've reversed roles somewhat."**

"I agree somewhat, it is strange, but we're still the same person, we have each other's personality to a degree." Said Moka, who was being rather unusually perceptive. "Though I know the other reason why you want to go in that room with Tsukune…"

"**I…Omote-chan, I don't know what you're talking about…" **Inner Moka flatly denied as if she was extremely guilty about something.

"Don't you remember, me and you share the same dream, and this past week you've been having some…rather naughty dreams about Tsukune. And some of the weirdest things too, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, like the one dream about where you straddled Tsukune on top of the bed and-"

"**Omote!" **Inner Moka yelled out, but was blushing beet red from embarrassment while Outer Moka giggled and continued on to her own dorm room.

Meanwhile, Grabacr was cursing himself as he reverted out of his disguise. He had botched the beginning phase of his operation to destroy Youkai Academy, now he would have to wait for next semester to carry out the rest of his master's plan. Quickly he contacted his master through a psychic channeling mirror, Abbaddon being on the other end.

"Master, I regret to inform you that the plans have been slightly delayed. I have not yet been able to destroy the Youkai Academy or its students. I will have to wait a few months for the next semester." Grabacr said, expecting his master's fury to be unleashed upon him.

"You idiot! You're infinite uselessness continues to astound me! Your cohort Ofnir is causing chaos in the human world and here you are trying to explain away your failures! What's your excuse this time?" Abbaddon was clearly unhappy with the situation as Grabacr hesitated to answer back.

"I encounter someone strange today…A boy named Tsukune Aono, his demonic aura is unlike any other power I have seen in my entire life…It's so, oppressive and powerful…It's like he's…Razgriz…reborn." Grabacr stammered out as a look of shock and instant panic overtook Abbaddon.

"You best not be lying to me, boy. But nonetheless, I want more information on this Tsukune, see if this is indeed true…You have your orders Grabacr, carry them out or I will kill you personally." Abbaddon yelled at him as the mirror faded out…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Well, a long chapter to be sure. Please leave a review and/or constructive criticism, thanks! ^^


	6. The Round Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: Well, 5th chapter. Didn't think I'd be writing another fic again after my last Gundam Seed/UC crossover one. And this one is turning into much more of an epic monster than the last one, and I didn't even anticipate this happening. As always, I would like to thank those that have continued to read and enjoy this story as well as those that have left reviews. Enjoy!

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Round Table

It was in the middle of the night, and Tsukune and Moka were fast asleep in their own rooms. Tsukune clutching his teddy bear close to him while Moka softly moaned in her sleep as she enjoyed her dream of sucking on Tsukune's blood. But Solo Wing Pixy was still up, deeply disturbed by the events from the other night as he held that piece of blue hair that he managed to knick off Grabacr. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was really off. He started playing out various scenarios in his head, starting with who "Gabriel" really was. Could he have been the assailant? And further to that, what was his overall goal if that indeed was the case? And then another possibility stood out to him, this man was an agent for the Fairy Tale organization and was either here for recruiting purposes or to destroy the school and everyone in it. It made a lot of sense considering the events in the Youkai world and the human world outside, all the chaos pointed to one organization, the same organization that had some substantial support from Issa Shuzen, the feared Count and powerful vampire lord, two of his daughters were in said organization. His fears seemed somewhat justified as there was indeed an increased presence by Fairy Tale, and the increasing chaos in the human world, starting with the nuclear meltdown in Yuktobania and the dam explosion and subsequent flooding in Osea. Pixy was determined to prevent them from gaining control over the human world and knew that if he could count on anyone's support, it would be his newly found friend, Tsukune. But he would need much more support than that as he quickly got on his computer and sent emails two of his friends that lived in Osea, a sorcerer and wizard. Just then he heard a knock at the door as Pixy yelled out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Ruby-sensei." Ruby replied back. Pixy got up from his chair and opened the door to allow her in, somewhat curious as to why she was at his room this late, and just then an assortment of perverse ideas went through his head as he felt a trickle of blood from his right nostril.

"Sorry for coming over this late, but there's something I need to ask you…" Ruby said with a serious look on her face.

"It's fine, what did ya need?" Pixy asked.

"I heard you and Tsukune were involved in a fight earlier with a dozen demonic creatures…And if I heard right, those demons weren't just pee-ons, were they. What exactly happened?" Ruby asked, since she was still in charge of school security at the moment.

"No they weren't. They were at least mid-level class demons. They weren't exactly powerful per se, but their numbers could have caused us a lot of trouble." Pixy said as he still held on to the strand of blue hair. "But as quickly as they appeared, Tsukune dispatched them with speed and displayed this overwhelming power after one of the demons had attempted to attack the pink-haired vampire, Moka. Tsukune's demonic aura was so…oppressive…It's a feeling I haven't felt in quite a while, but when I did, I knew it was fear. And that sword he carried with him and used on the demons, it's unlike any other that I have ever seen in my entire life, it was like, he was a completely different person than the one we all saw in class…"

Ruby looked at him somewhat shocked, astounded as she paced up and down the hall for a bit until she looked back over to Pixy.

"Pixy-san, tell me the truth, so you're saying Tsukune defeated all of the demons with no help?" Ruby asked.

"Aside from me saving his life soon after that incident, yes. A mysterious blue-haired assailant attacked Tsukune from behind with a curved blade, but my sword stood between him and Tsukune's certain death. I…didn't get a good look at the person, but I'm certain the attacker is male, and he was awfully quick, like a python." Pixy explained which only made Ruby more concerned about the current situation. "Let me ask you something, most of the members of the youkai underground organization, Fairy Tale are still alive and active members of the group correct?"

"Yes, but, why do you ask? They were all defeated last year by Moka and Tsukune…" said Ruby but Pixy shook his head.

"Just because you defeat someone doesn't mean you've killed them. Fairy Tale has probably been lurking in the shadows, biding their time until they make their return. And with these recent events here in this world, and in the human world, I can't help but feel they're back now." Pixy said as he wandered back into his room, sitting on his chair, Ruby shocked at his theory. "I guess I haven't been entirely honest, two other gentlemen from Osea, Joshua Bristowe and Anthony Belvidere, they're both eldritch knights as well, and all three of us plus a few others are protectors of the human world from any threat the Youkai may pose into our world. Fairy Tale is one such threat, Ruby-sensei. You will probably see more of us at the start of the next semester to help you guys combat this threat."

"So is that the only reason why you're here?" Ruby asked since she also noticed that he and Tsukune we're becoming fast friends, a little too fast for Ruby's liking since she didn't know if Pixy was a threat to her precious friend.

"No, I actually also came here in hopes of furthering my education at Youkai Academy. It was a dream of my adopted father back in Ustio to have me study here. If you speak to your headmaster, you'll know what I'm saying is true. He's the one that allowed me to come here in the first place." Pixy said as he leaned back in his chair.

"While that may be the case, and while you may have a legitimate reason to be here, I don't want you involving Tsukune or any of his friends in this reconnaissance mission of yours. They've been through enough, and I don't need you going around causing more trouble for them." Ruby responded sternly, her eyes fixated upon the sitting figure of Solo Wing.

"I hate to say this, but in the end, it may come down to Tsukune stopping whatever sinister plan that is unfolding right now." That clearly angered Ruby as she pulled out her wand threateningly at Pixy, the young man sighing as he ran his hand through his short brown hair. "Look, I understand how this sounds at the moment, but believe me when I say this. I'm not here to bring harm to anyone. And Tsukune is my friend too, I never really got off that well with anyone before, but he was welcoming to me and accepted me. That's something I never really experienced back in the human world…"

With that, Ruby sighed quietly as she put her wand away, slowly nodding as she walked away from Pixy's room, closing the door behind her.

"But if what I'm saying is right…" Pixy said to himself. "Then Tsukune, buddy, you'd better stay on your toes at Moka's…"

The next morning rolled by pretty quickly as Tsukune busied himself getting his stuff ready and going through his usual morning routine. After an hour or so, he finally met up with Moka outside, though he noticed that Kokoa was nowhere to be seen, and probably for the better at this point.

"Where's Kokoa-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"When I went to her room this morning, she wasn't there, so that probably means she left for home already." Moka replied, but then looked into Tsukune's eyes with her emerald green orbs, a slight blush forming over her face. "Tsukune…you have a rather nice scent today…"

"Eh? Scent?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered as her blush increased.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune replied, smiling at her as they continued to stare at each other lovingly, murmuring each other's name as Moka leaned in towards his neck and sucked in his sweet blood. However she was to be interrupted by Larry's laugh.

"And what exactly are you doing to my buddy, Moka?" Pixy said as he grinned, Moka and Tsukune quickly separating as if they were guilty of something naughty.

"N-nothing that you need to be concerned about! You're just as bad as that stalker Mizore!" Moka yelled out, annoyed that her morning feeding was interrupted, yet again.

"Maybe, but I'm not stalking Tsukune at all." Pixy said. "Don't worry though, I'll be out of your hair. I'll see you around buddy, stay safe."

"Indeed." Tsukune said as he fist-bumped with Pixy, Moka still somewhat annoyed as she latched onto Tsukune's arm.

"Come on Tsukune, let's go." Moka said as she smiled as the two walked off while Tsukune waved back at Pixy.

After an hour or two, they finally made it to her father's castle. Tsukune at this point was somewhat winded as he dragged his travel bag behind him, his sword also close by as the doors mysteriously opened for them as if they were being expected. Carefully the two walked in, though Tsukune was nervous, remembering what had happened before when he had met Moka's father for the first time, but this time he felt prepared for anything he was about to throw at him. Kokoa looked at them both with slight contempt as the doors to the main hall opened where her father was waiting for them both. Moka quickly ran up to her father and hugged him tightly, her father only smiling back and holding her in turn.

"Hello father, I hope that you are doing well." Moka said as she smiled.

"I am." He said calmly but then looked over to Tsukune and a more serious demeanor took over his features as Tsukune nervously bowed to him.

"Hello, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune greeted as her father merely turned around and guided her daughter to a separate room to speak with her in private. What was said between her and her father was never really known to Tsukune, but nonetheless he held onto his bag, preparing for the possibility that he'd have to head back to Youkai Academy as Kokoa approached him from behind. Whether it was out of sheer instinct or remembering past events, Tsukune quickly turned around with his sword drawn at her. Kokoa was shocked at how quick he'd become and slowly took a step back.

"Hey! I'm not trying to hurt you or anything…not yet anyway. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be going home to the human world?" asked Kokoa, surprisingly civil with him, though he surmised that everyone is polite when there is the threat of force. As a Yuktobanian revolutionary once said: _"Power comes from the barrel of a gun."_

"I can't. The bus routes got suspended because of the war in the human world and the chaos in this world." Tsukune responded as he placed his sword back into its sheath. Kokoa looked at him, tilted her head then turned away from him as she went about her way. He sighed, leaning back against the door as he waited for Moka and her father to finish talking, trying to remember the route back to the academy as best he could. Once more, Tsukune removed his blade and inspected it, randomly slashing at the air with his sword. The Blade of Razgriz seemed to flow seamlessly in his hands, as if it were the very extension of his body. In the distance, he failed to see Kokoa spying on him from a staircase nearby. Her very heart was beating faster and faster as she gazed upon Tsukune. She wasn't sure what it was about him, perhaps it was his intoxicating scent that his blood gave off, or maybe she actually developed some feelings for him since she saw him fight her father the last time. However, Moka and her father finally came back from the other room as her father instructed her to take Tsukune's belongings, minus his sword up to the guest room.

"My father wants to go somewhere and speak with you in private, I'll see you later, but for right now I'll take your things up to the guest room that you'll be staying in." Moka said as she smiled, taking Tsukune's travel bag as Tsukune nodded but looked back over to her father who was calmly staring at him as he motioned for him to come with him down the hall. What happened soon after this was somewhat of a mystery as her father snapped her finger, almost instantaneously they were at an unknown location, but they seemed to be surrounded by a ring-shaped mountain range. He looked over to Count Shuzen as he began to speak, still calmly.

"What my daughter said back in there earlier was a bit of a misnomer. I have no real desire to talk to you, but rather fight you to see if you're worthy of being my daughter's bloodmate…" Tsukune's eyes widened in shock but before he had time to react her father merely flicked his finger at Tsukune that sent him flying backwards into the ground, feeling a severe pain his chest as he screamed out in agony.

"_So much for being prepared…" _Tsukune thought to himself as he brushed the dirt off him, unsheathing his sword, but before he could he noticed a rather peculiar object that fell from his pocket on the ground. It resembled an ear piece of sorts, and out of curiosity, he put it on, he then heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"I was wondering when you'd notice it, buddy." Pixy said to him from the other end. It's a special communications device, I can also see from your perspective the surrounding environment. Tsukune unsheathed his sword, looking around him.

"Boy am I glad to hear your voice! Just where the hell am I anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"Hold, I'm running the preliminary scans…Okay you appear to be at the mountain range known as the Round Table!" Pixy said.

"We're in Belka?" Tsukune asked, incredulous.

"No, the other Round Table, there's one in the Youkai World too. This mountain range is considered sacred by most Youkai and several humans as well as it is a place of honor where monsters duel each other. Humans have also dueled here with monsters as well as history would indicate. However, as of recent, humans have held superiority over the Round Table. Be careful, the terrain is rough and Count Shuzen looks like one tough customer."

"Yea, you got that right Pixy…" Tsukune replied back as he tried hard to spot where Moka's father had went, seemingly having disappeared.

"From now on you're callsign is Galm 1, and mine is Galm 2, we are the 6th Tactical Security Division, 66th Security Taskforce Unit, Galm Team. I just spoke with Ruby and the headmaster, we're going to be the new security force for the school, they say that they'll speak with Moka when the semester begins to join and help combat the threats that surround both the youkai and human worlds." Pixy said. "Shuzen may be horrifically stronger than you, but I still have faith in you buddy."

"Thanks man. Now where the hell is he?" Tsukune screamed as he looked behind him but as soon as he turned back around he was sent flying by the vampire lord's immense power as Tsukune landed on a formation of boulders, smashing right through them as he coughed out blood, his sword flying further off into another pile of rocks nearby. "SHIT!"

"Tsukune! Watch out buddy! He's going to use his powers again!" Pixy yelled over the radio.

Quickly Tsukune attempted to get back onto his feet, his entire body feeling quite sore now as he ran over towards his sword, glowing its usual dark blue as he attempted to reach for it but only to be hurled into a different formation of boulders, his face now quite a bloody mess. Tsukune wiped off the blood that trickled down his face, now he was getting angry. He turned back, quickly going for the sword again but Shuzen only hurled him straight into the side of a cliff as he came crashing back down. The powerful vampire lord came over towards his sword and spoke, rather calmly.

"You're still just as weak and pathetic as you were last time. My daughter was wrong about you; you're just a cowardly human."

Tsukune could feel the pain reverberate all over his body, his blood leaving a trail on the face of the cliff that he had just got tossed into. He was very slow to get up, but his rage soon boiled over. He could see Issa attempt to pull the Blade of Razgriz from the rocks, but the sword seemed extremely heavy to him, continuing to attempt to pull it from the ground. Tsukune's anger mounted to new levels as he slowly felt himself transform into the reborn demon hero, Razgriz. Though the pain was immense, his demonic aura continued to get stronger and more oppressive, and soon even the powerful Lord Akashiya was forced to look up at him, his hair turning from its usual brown to a longer blond, his eyes to blue. Tsukune had enough this time, he wasn't going to screw around; it was indeed going to be a fight to the death. Quickly he got back up on his feet and landed a bone-crunching punch straight into the vampire's jaw, almost hearing the loud snap of his face being broken in along with several teeth as he was sent flying into the ground. Tsukune spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"Way to go buddy! Yea!" Pixy cheered from the other end. Tsukune ignored him as he pulled the sword from the rocks and looked down at Lord Akashiya who was getting back up; he was actually bleeding, much to his surprise.

"So this is the power that everyone has been talking about…So it isn't a lie…But I'm still infinitely stronger than you!" he yelled as he sent Tsukune backwards into the same mountain that he hit before. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw the vampire about to use a finishing move on him, most likely going for the kill. Quickly Tsukune pulled out his longbow that Razgriz had provided him with as he fired the arrow, lighting surrounding it as it wailed towards the vampire, quickly he reacted, a blast counterattacking the arrow as a massive explosion sent Tsukune deeper into the side of the mountain while Shuzen himself landed backwards into the ground.

"_This…human boy is actually giving me some trouble, I don't believe it…No, there's just no way he's human, he's something else! That powerful aura!" _the Vampire lord thought to himself. Though his thoughts would be broken as the mountain itself seemed to shake at Tsukune's very presence. His rage continued to boil over, his power ever increasing, but just then Razgriz appeared before him, Tsukune in a berserker-state of sorts.

"Your transformation is complete, you have my full power, but you must fight through this, you must not let my powers consume you! Fight it Tsukune!" Razgriz said before he faded away. Tsukune shook, and so did the earth below him, his eyes now glowing red, it seemed as if the ghoul side of him and Razgriz's demon powers were fighting each other for supremacy over Tsukune's soul. He looked over to Lord Akashiya, as he approached calmly but then sped up as he charged towards him, knocking the vampire lord back a few feet, and before he even had any time to react slashed his sword straight into the ground, nearly taking off Shuzen's head. The vampire couldn't believe this was actually happening; Tsukune was going on the offensive.

"_How did he ever get this strong so quickly? Where did he get all of this raw power?" Count Shuzen thought to himself._

"Buddy! Yo buddy! Are you still there? Galm 1 do you still copy?" Pixy yelled into the earpiece. Tsukune merely growled as he continued to slash away hard at the vampire lord, somehow being able to parry the brutal attacks from the sword. Tsukune lined up for the killing blow as he readied his sword, but then a load roar from a lion-esque creature was heard from behind as it leapt between Tsukune and Moka's father. Tsukune looked down at the creature, about to strike at it, but then something made him calm down, slowly reverting back to his regular demon-hero state; the lion slowly licking at his hand as Tsukune instinctively petted its mane. Moka's father quickly rose back to his feet as he looked over to Tsukune. He had taken quite a beating, and one that he probably hadn't received, ever, at least up until now that is.

"Galm 1! Buddy! Come in!" Pixy yelled.

"I'm fine Pixy, I'm right here. I'm not too sure of what happened." Tsukune replied.

"I got some bad news, you got four, count that four, visitors coming from your 12 buddy!" Pixy exclaimed as Tsukune and the Vampire lord looked upwards as they spotted four men on horses dressed in full plate armor, but adorned with indigo stripes and crosses on their shields and indigo feathers on their steel helmets. Their insignia was that of a helmeted knight with an indigo cross that read: _"The Indigo Order of Belka" and "7__th__ Eldritch Knight Division – Belka, 51__st__ Tactical Squadron."_

With that, Shuzen spoke to Tsukune as he spotted the squad of eldritch knights getting closer and closer.

"You fought well, Tsukune Aono. You've more than earned your right to be my daughter's bloodmate…if you survive this, son." With that said, Count Shuzen merely smirked at Tsukune as he played with his hair as he disappeared in an instant. Tsukune immediately became angry, feeling somewhat betrayed as the vampire left him to his fate at the oncoming enemies.

"That son of a-…" Tsukune said before he was cut off by Pixy.

"Damn! That's the Indigo Squadron! It's a highly powerful squad of eldritch knights from Belka! No doubt they are there to hunt down rogue youkai and Fairy Tale, and that includes Count Shuzen apparently! They have never lost a battle according to the legends." Pixy yelled as the Indigo Squadron surrounded Tsukune, their swords drawn as the lion-esque creature got below Tsukune and propped him back up onto its back. "Their squadron leader's name is Dmitri Hydenrich, an exceptionally powerful eldritch knight, it's said that he once killed nine powerful vampires in the span of 5 minutes all by himself! Tsukune! Be careful, these guys are tough!"

"I'm surrounded Pixy! What do I do? These aren't like the demons from the other day!" Tsukune yelled out, somewhat panicked as he clinched his sword tightly, parrying the attacks from the various knights.

"Don't worry buddy! I'm on my way!" Pixy yelled as he ran towards the location of the Round Table as quickly as he could, using every quickening and speed spell he knew, his sword already drawn to hack away any trees that got in his way. Meanwhile Tsukune was clearly on the defensive.

"That coward Shuzen ran away, that's to be expected of vampires, they cannot face knights head on! But we will take your life instead!" the leader, Indigo 1, Dmitri yelled out as he attacked Tsukune with his broadsword but only to be parried once again. Indeed, he was on the ropes this time as he faced one of the eldritch knights that charged straight at him to finish off the battle as Indigo 3 slashed his sword at Tsukune, but only to miss and overshoot him. The great demon hero could hear the horse turn back around as he turned around the other way, slicing right through the eldritch knight as blood spattered all over Tsukune as the horse ran off in a different direction, leaving its master to fall to the ground.

"Way to bag one there buddy!" Pixy yelled.

"Matthias!" Dmitri yelled out, soon one of the other eldritch knights, Hans Backenbauer, Indigo 2, would charge at him as well, his sword beginning to be engulfed in a fiery ember, Tsukune saw this as quickly took his longbow back out, firing an arrow at his horse, killing it and forcing Indigo 2 to the ground. Quickly Tsukune charged in with his sword, obviously having his attack parried as the knight swung his flaming sword back at him, but soon saw an opening in the knight's armor and thrusted the Blade of Razgriz forward, impaling Indigo 2 through his armor. Blood shooting out in all directions as Tsukune pulled his sword back.

"Second kill of the day!" Pixy exclaimed. The tide of battle was clearly shifting, and all at the hands of Tsukune.

The remaining two Indigo knights charging at Tsukune, hacking, slashing away at him but all of them blocked. Quickly Tsukune found himself backed into a corner as a formation of boulders were right behind him.

"Let's finish this peasant off and avenge our brothers-in-arms' deaths!" Dmitri yelled.

Just when it seemed like he was going to be in a world of trouble, Pixy finally arrives as he knocks Indigo 4, Franz Breitner to the ground as the two scuffled and fight amongst themselves which left Tsukune with Dmitri, the leader. Tsukune quickly charged at Dmitri as the Indigo lead was knocked back several feet. Soon, a lightning charge enveloped the Blade of Razgriz as he approached Dmitri with a cold look as he swung his sword, Dmitri struggling to block his increasingly vicious attacks. Tsukune then swung his sword towards Dmitri as he was sent flying into the cliff's face from the force shockwave of the attack, his sword knocked far away as Dmitri fell to the ground. Looking back over, Pixy finished off Indigo 4 as he sliced his head open with his particularly ornate, but unusually designed sword. The handle seemed to twist around Pixy's hand like a double helix of sorts.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" Pixy called out to him as he patted him on the back, giving him the pins of the two Indigo eldritch knights he just killed, as well as his own Galm Team pin. "These are yours, keep 'em."

"Finish me, Demon Lord…" Dmitri blurted out as he coughed up blood, both Pixy and Tsukune looking back at him. Slowly Tsukune approached him and shook his head as he administered first aid, bandaging up his wound towards his shoulder using bandages that Pixy had on his back pocket.

"Anymore killing at this point is purely unnecessary. I don't like to take lives at all." Tsukune said to him as he got back up.

"A merciful Demon Lord, indeed quite the irony…Cold-blooded killer one moment, merciful and caring the next…" Dmitri weakly managed out as Tsukune and Pixy walked away. "I never got your names…"

"I'm Larry Foulkes, but people call me Solo Wing Pixy…" Pixy said to him.

"And you, Demon Lord? Do you have a name?" asked Dmitri.

"Tsukune Aono…I am…Razgriz…" Tsukune said as Dmitri merely nodded and looked back up towards the sky. Tsukune himself walked off but suddenly collapsed as he reverted back to his normal human form. He wasn't feeling any pain, but rather extreme exhaustion as Pixy quickly picked him back up to his feet and put him slightly on his shoulder to help him walk. Seeing this, the lion-mount went off in a different direction as it seemingly disappeared, but to no doubt in Tsukune's mind that it would return again soon.

"Come on, let's get you back to your beautiful, blushing girlfriend Moka before she throws a hissy fit about you being gone for too long…Demon Lord." A small grin formed over Pixy's face as Tsukune couldn't help but laugh as well as he walked with the help of his friend, who was now quickly turning into his _best _friend and brother-in-arms.

"Hey Pixy, what's with the red dog on the pin?" asked Tsukune.

"It's the demon hound, Garm from the Norse legends, hence the name, Galm Team. It fits rather well, our numerical designation is 666, and you're the Demon Lord according to the Indigo leader. Heh." Pixy said. "We'll make a fine team, you and I, buddy."

"Hey Pixy…thanks for saving my ass for a second time in a row…" Tsukune said as they continued on towards Moka's castle.

"Tsukune, you're the first real friend I've ever really had. I'm your wingman on and off the field of battle, so don't worry about it. I'm always gonna be around, buddy." Pixy said.

"Thanks Pixy…" Tsukune said, hoping that what he said would be true in the future as he slowly felt himself lose consciousness from over exhaustion. Pixy sighing as he picked him up into his arms over his shoulder.

It took them a few hours, but they finally made it back to the Vampire Lord's castle where Moka and Kokoa were waiting for Tsukune. Immediately Moka jumped up seeing Pixy carrying Tsukune over his shoulder as he gently placed him in Moka's care.

"Tsukune-san!" Moka yelled out as she panicked, seeing him battered, bruised, and bloodied all over as Pixy coldly spoke.

"He'll be fine." Pixy said, clearly irate, looking around for someone.

"Pixy-san? Is, everything alright?" Moka asked.

"I want to speak to the son of a bitch that left Tsukune for dead! Your father abandoned him in the Round Table when the Indigo Squadron of eldritch knights attacked him! He was outnumbered four to one before I managed to get there in time! Your father is a COWARD as well as a corrupt individual!" Pixy yelled, now clearly enraged. "YOU HEAR ME SHUZEN? YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU'RE A GODDAMN COWARD! IF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF HONOR LEFT THEN COME HERE FIGHT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU RAN FROM A FIGHT! THOSE INDIGO KNIGHTS WERE AFTER YOU, YOU SPINELESS COWARD! AND INSTEAD YOU HAVE TSUKUNE FIGHT YOUR BATTLE FOR YOU!"

"Hey! That's my father you're talking about you bastard!" Kokoa yelled out in defense of her father but Pixy turned around and shot right back.

"SHUT UP!" Pixy yelled as she yelped and took a few steps back. "YOU REALIZE HOW CLOSE TSUKUNE WAS TO LOSING HIS LIFE IN THE ROUND TABLE TODAY? YOUR FATHER RAN AWAY FROM PEOPLE THAT WERE AFTER HIM! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I'M SO PISSED?"

With that, Kokoa began to cry, which was pretty rare considering her usual attitude towards everyone. She was torn between her great respect for her father and just how close Tsukune was to tasting death at the hands of the Indigo Squadron. Moka herself was unsure of how to respond to Pixy's outburst of anger as she held Tsukune tightly. But all she really cared was that Tsukune was back in her arms, safe and sound. The Demon Lord slowly woke up, looking over towards Pixy.

"Pixy, calm down…it's okay, I'm fine, that's all that matters in the end, everyone's alive and okay." Tsukune said as Pixy sighed, kneeling down beside his buddy and slowly nodded to him.

"You gonna be alright, buddy?" Pixy asked.

"Yea…" Tsukune slowly nodded as Moka looked over to him.

"Can you help me bring him to the guest room? You can stay in his room if you'd like for tonight…" Moka offered as Pixy slowly nodded. The three of them plus Kokoa went back inside, Pixy again carrying Tsukune up on his shoulders towards the guest room on the upper levels of the castle. With Moka's help they gently placed him on the bed, Pixy quickly bandaging up any wounds that he found. The room itself was quite luxurious and spacious as well, the walls painted a dark red, adorned with various paintings and pieces of furniture including a chestnut-wood dresser and a chair that stood at the other end of the room. There was also a large flat-screen TV at the other end. Tsukune yawned quietly as he slowly looked over to Pixy and Moka, smiling. Pixy looked back at him, a thought suddenly occurring to the eldritch knight, was this really the same Tsukune that he just saw decimate the Indigo Team? His brain couldn't wrap around the fact that despite him possessing large amounts of raw power, it didn't seem to affect his gentle personality at all. It was much more than what he could say of the average person turned politician back in the human world, and to an extent, the authority figures in the youkai world as well.

"Pixy-san, do you think you and I can talk in private for a while?" Moka asked as Pixy looked over and nodded. He started to form a slight idea of what she wanted to speak about as Moka went over to Tsukune and gently kissed him on the lips, using every bit of will power to try not to suck on his blood.

"Goodnight Tsukune." Moka smiled as she walked outside to meet with Pixy who was already out there as she closed the guest room door.

"Listen, if this is about my outburst outside, I'm sorry. It was definitely way out of line." Pixy said, attempting to do a bit of damage control.

"No no, it's fine, but this isn't about that." Moka said as she turned to him. "It's just, I've never seen Tsukune take an immediate liking and trust to someone so quickly. He's only known you for two days, and already he trusts you with his life in battle. He's been through a tough time lately, with his father and his friend dying recently. I don't want him to feel anymore suffering or anguish. I implore to you as someone who cares about Tsukune more than anything, don't betray his trust, Pixy-san. He means the world to me…"

Outer Moka, despite her gentle nature, had a funny way of saying things that made one unsure of themselves. And there for a minute, Pixy stood there in deep introspection, as if to ponder the future, but then immediately shook it off.

"Tsukune is my buddy and brother-in-arms; I couldn't ever do that, Moka." Pixy responded as he sighed quietly. He suddenly realized how little trust he had from the rest of Tsukune's friends, and if there was anyone's trust that he needed to secure for the upcoming battles, it would be her's.

"I believe you. However, I won't be so approving of you should you decide to overstep your bounds with Tsukune…" Moka flatly stated, remembering what her Inner half had said about Saizou.

"What do you mean?" Pixy asked, slightly puzzled as Moka formed an annoyed expression on her face.

"Let me put it to you more simply. Don't let me catch you staring at Tsukune in the wrong way or hear about you doing something you shouldn't be doing with him. You know exactly what I mean, don't you?" Moka said as she glared at Pixy. She couldn't afford to be complacent anymore if Tsukune was to be her bloodmate; everyone was now officially a threat, even guys. Pixy face-faulted as he realized what she was getting at as he gagged at the thought of being even remotely interested in Tsukune in such ways.

"I love him, and he's my buddy and all, but not in that way. That's just…not down my alley at all." Pixy said as a grin formed over his face, but then looked downwards to the lower levels, sighing quietly as he remembered someone from his past. "In a way, I kind of envy him; he's got you, someone to love. That's not even including the other girls that follow him around, an eleven year-old witch notwithstanding."

"What's wrong? Don't you have someone waiting for you back home?" Moka asked. Pixy went into details about how he never really knew his real parents too well since he was a Belkan refugee taken in by an Ustian soldier. He filled her in on how he was such an expert swordsman and sorcerer, eventually becoming an eldritch knight. He then finally got onto the topic on his love life.

"Back in Ustio…I used to have someone that I could love and feel loved from. She was a witch named Natsume Kyokou. We used to hang out a lot after our training was done, and much to the chagrin of our parents, we were intimate with each other. Yes, we slept with each other…Anyway, there's something you got to know about the regular human in Ustio, they're very intolerant of people different from them. I guess a part of that has to do with the fact that they've always been at war with Sapin in the past or more recently Belka. But you see, witches, sorcerers, wizards, even eldritch knights like me; we're heavily persecuted against in the human world, and yet, I stand here as a protector of their realm. The irony kills me sometimes. Well, it so happened that it was a cold night. I was waiting outside the coffee shop since that's where Natsume and I were going to meet for our date that night. However, it also turned out that there was a witch hunt frenzy going on in town…and…Natsume didn't see them coming until it was too late…they…" Pixy sighed as he buried his face into his palms as Moka listened intently. "They bound her, tied her to a pole, and burnt her at the stake. She died in such a draconian way, and here I thought witch hunts were a thing of the past…"

"Oh my…I'm sorry Pixy-san…" Moka softly muttered out.

"I sat there waiting for hours into the night, until finally I gave up and went back home to my dad's. I went to bed, but for some odd reason, something wouldn't allow me to fall asleep, something kept bothering me. I was worried about Natsume, but I wouldn't find out until the next morning…"

_It was early in the morning as he heard a couple outside of his house pounding at the door. Larry's adopted father answered the door as the couple ran in, a woman bursting into tears. He slowly got out of bed, quickly getting dressed with his sword up upon his holster as he went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about._

"_Dad? What's going on?" Larry asked as he saw Natsume's parents on the couch being consoled by his father. "Oh hey guys. What's wrong?"_

_The three of them turned to look over at the young man, the mother getting up as she sobbed and shook her head. His father turning away as he guided Natusume's father to his private study._

"_I'm so sorry Larry, I'm sorry…" her mother said to him, an unbearable look of endless sadness upon her face as Larry stared back into her face as she embraced him. It slowly dawned on him why her parents were there without Natsume with them. He felt all of his strength sapped from him as he no longer felt the connection between himself and his lover, slowly backing away from her mother's embrace, shaking all over. Running towards the door with as he ran right out of his own house, his father stepping out attempting to convince him to stay behind. Quickly he spotted smoke and a glowing flame in the distance as he ran towards the town square and there he saw his love, Natsume tied to the stake under a burning pyre. _

"_NATSUME! OH GOD!" Larry yelled as he ran up towards her, hearing her cough through the searing heat and smoke._

_Larry quickly used his ice spells to put out the fires as he leapt up to untie his girlfriend, taking her gently into his arms. The damage looked like it had already been done, her burns were too severe and she seemed to have a lot of trouble breathing. She looked up into his eyes as she smiled, gently placing her hand on his cheek as the young eldritch knight began to tear up ever so slightly, shaking his head._

"_I'm sorry…that I was late to our date last night…but better late than never, right?" She said as she smiled weakly as she coughed._

"_Shhhh, don't talk. You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay Natsume! You're gonna be okay and when you are you and me are going to skip training and just spend the whole day together, just you and me babe! Just hold on, please, until I get help…" Pixy said as he tried to hold back his sobs but she merely just shook her head as she smiled still._

"_Larry…I'll always love you, I'll always be with you, I'll guide you through everything, and maybe, eventually we'll be together again…" Natsume said to him as she gently wiped away some of his tears that streamed down his face. "You're such a nice, caring person Larry, please, never change…You'll always be my Pixy…" She uttered her last words as her eyes slowly glossed over and closed, taking her very last breath as Larry felt his entire world shatter and collapse like it never had before. He shook violently with her still in his arms as tears fell upon Natsume's face as he screamed out in utter agony, birds flying away from the sudden noise, so loud the entire Ustian town could hear it. He gently placed her down on the ground and unsheathed his sword that his father had given him upon becoming an eldritch knight as he looked over to a drunken passerby, shoving the sword near his throat._

"_TELL ME WHO DID THIS! TELL ME WHO DID THIS RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Pixy demanded as the drunkard stammered out his words._

"_It be 'dat new dang church down thar' ways mi boy. Now if you'll excuse me…" The drunkard replied to his query, Pixy shoving him down into the gutter as he went back to pick up his deceased lover as he seethed and boiled over with rage and agony in his heart, hatred beginning to take over his soul as he busted open the church doors leading into the sanctuary, many of the congregation already there praying for Sunday services. This church was a new fundamentalist church that got its start from the Usean continent and spread to the Osean continent that particularly advocated witch hunts._

"…I see…" Moka said as she looked upon Pixy with a sad expression, but he continued to look down, his expression unchanged.

"But it doesn't end there…It should have, but it doesn't at all…I did something terrible that day…" Pixy said as he continued on with his story.

_Larry's anger had reached new heights as now his seething hatred for other human beings no longer knew boundaries. The entire congregation stood up and stared at him, including the priest as his service was interrupted._

"_Did you bastards do this to my love Natsume?" Pixy said, his face down, but his eyes glowing with searing contempt._

"_So the witch-whore did have a lover!" a member of the congregation yelled out, unfortunately for this man, he was too close to Pixy for his own good as he quickly sliced his head off with his sword, watching his head roll towards the middle of the church as everyone gasped and screamed as the man's body gushed out blood from the neck up like Directus' city fountain._

"_You…You'll all pay for this…YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE FOR THIS! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! JUST DIE!" Pixy yelled as he magically sealed the door of the church, blocking everyone's escape as they all backed away towards the front of the church. Pixy's eyes looked almost demonic with rage, his murderous appetite increasing as he looked over to Natsume's lifeless body. "I'll make this right baby, I'm going to kill all of them for you, all of them will be sacrificed just for you Natsume-chan! Watch me dear!"_

_Pixy knocked over all the pews and benches that stood in his way, throwing bibles all over the floor as the woman and children screamed, the men standing in front to protect them, but it was to be in vain as he slew everyone that was within his grasp, the entire floor of the church a bloody mess, red liquid covering the white tile, limbs of the dead congregation members all over. With his awesome power he summoned a ball of fire as he killed off the women, all of them screaming in agony just as Natsume did when they burnt her at the stake. The children hiding behind the priest._

"_For the love of Christ please spare the children! They had no part in any of this and you know it!" the priest pleaded with Pixy, but he wouldn't have any of it._

"_You should have thought of that before you killed Natsume-chan. Now they will have to pay for your crimes as well!" Pixy yelled as he started to impale the children as well, the blood of innocent children spattered all over his jacket, finally only he and the priest remained._

"_Please! Please! Spare me! I mean you no harm! I'm sorry!" The priest pleaded to him as Pixy had a small smirk go across his face as it soon turned to contempt._

"_Not nearly as sorry as you will be here in a minute." Pixy conjured a spell to have the sword's tip enhanced with poisonous acid as he impaled the priest right through the neck as the poisonous acid worked its way through his body, killing him surely, but slowly as he screamed out in horror as the priest felt his own body being eaten away at ever so slowly._

"_I want you to know something before you die, you son of a bitch. I'm going to hunt the rest of your church down, I will go all over the world and wipe your church clean off the face of the earth, and then finally I will go to Usea and kill everyone one of you bastards that started this horrid excuse for a hateful religion. All of you…will die and I shall never rest until I accomplish this end. And I will start right here."_

_Pixy looked up towards the crucifix in contempt and spat._

"_Damn me to hell for all I care, but I no longer believe in you." Pixy said as he hacked away at the wooden crucifix, forming another ball of fire and launched it towards the priest as he burnt alive, other things beginning to catch on fire as well until the entire church was engulfed in flames. Calmly he walked towards Natsume and kissed her deep on her lips as he carried her lifeless body out of the church as it burnt to a cinder…The church never returned to Directus._

"You know they say a pixy loses a wing whenever they do something evil or wicked…It'll never be able to fly right again afterwards…" Pixy said as he sighed. "Safe to say, people call me Solo Wing Pixy for another reason too…"

Moka stood in utter shock as she heard the rest of Pixy's story. She wasn't sure at all on how to even react to it. Inner Moka however, couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the eldritch knight. She hated humans for how they persecuted her while she went to school in the human world, though she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to kill children. Of course, her hatred for humans abated, due much in part to her meeting Tsukune, he seemed so different from everyone else; her first precious friend and soon, possibly lover.

"I guess, in some weird way, I'm helping protect the human world to cleanse myself of that horrid sin, think of me what you will…" Pixy said, looking away as he went towards Tsukune's door.

"I still think Pixy-san wants to be a good person and is still a good loyal friend. That's what's important for right now." Said Moka as she smiled. With that, Pixy smiled a little too as he stepped inside to get some long needed sleep.

However, neither Moka nor Pixy noticed a serpent crawling its way into Tsukune's guest room, the red snake with intricate diamond designs slowly crawling up towards him on the bed as it bit gently at its neck, releasing a non-lethal toxin, but one that can still cause a lot of problems nonetheless. Far in the background outside of the castle, Grabacr grinned as his sinister plan was slowly, but surely going into motion…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review; be it constructive criticism or praise! Thanks!


	7. A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: Here's the latest installment of Demon Hero and Vampire, chapter 6! Here Moka's mother will be introduced into the storyline! (Despite what little is known about her) As always, enjoy!

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: A Flicker of Hope

The snake that had just bit into Tsukune's neck slowly slipped away through the window back towards its hideous master, Grabacr as Pixy made his way towards the comfortable chair that had its own leg rest. He sat and laid back as he sighed quietly, looking over Tsukune who seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully. He wondered how fell asleep so easily, but then he remembered something.

"Those with a clear conscience have no problems sleeping at all…Guess my dad's words rang quite true." Pixy said to himself, gently rubbing his forehead, sighing quietly. Pixy sat there for an hour before he finally felt sleep overtake him as his eyes shut, but as that happened, Tsukune began to twitch involuntarily as his pleasant dream that he was having turned quite nightmarish. A series of images started to go through his mind, first he saw Moka kissing on another guy, namely Gin the werewolf, and though he hadn't even made up his mind yet, he couldn't help but feel betrayed as he screamed out, but seemingly the two couldn't hear him. He then turned around to see Pixy as he ran up to him crying, but all Pixy did was stare at him with cold eyes and then turned and walked away from Tsukune. He yelled out for his friend but Pixy just kept walking away until he disappeared in the distance. Then, there was nothing but darkness as he felt himself sucked into a dark, never-ending void. He felt sick to his stomach and wished the nightmare was stop, and it did, the void at least. He opened his eyes to Inner Moka dying in his arms, bleeding profusely as panic, sadness, fear over took him, and in the distance he saw Pixy lying dead on the ground with three dark figures hovering over him, his own sword impaled into Pixy's bloodied body. Slowly he dropped Moka's body and slowly stepped away from the scene, hoping the darkness would envelope him again. He screamed out louder, hoping to himself that none of this was real.

"Moka-san! Pixy!" Tsukune yelled out in his nightmare as he kept stepping backwards, and turning around he saw a reflection of himself, only as Razgriz. And for some reason he began to uncontrollably sob as he spotted his father and his friend Alvin, screaming out for it to end as he felt a cold, but almost comforting hand gently on his shoulder, turning around he could see Mizore smiling at him, extending her hand to him. But then soon Tsukune woke back up as he kept screaming.

"DAD! ALVIN!" Tsukune screamed, waking up in a cold sweat while his friend Pixy was shaking him back into reality.

"Tsukune! Buddy! Snap out of it man! You're okay!" Tsukune was startled as his eyes slowly focused in the dark and saw Pixy's face, still trying to reassure him. "You're okay man, calm down."

Tsukune could feel his heart beating a million beats per minute almost as he breathed heavily, looking around him as he spoke.

"Where's Moka-san?" asked Tsukune.

"She's asleep buddy, we all were seeing as how it's 3 in the AM." Pixy said as he yawned.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…" he said as Pixy shook his head.

"It's okay buddy, just had a nightmare, it really isn't your fault." Pixy replied as he sat back into his chair as he spotted Tsukune getting up slowly, his sword close by him as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"For a little walk, clear my thoughts, you know…" Tsukune said as Pixy nodded, attempting to go back to sleep. "I'll be back."

Slowly he slipped out of the guest room and out, heading down the stairs as quietly as he could. He went through the grand, dark hall dimly lit by candlelight and towards the main entrance to the castle and out, greeted by the fresh cool night air. He sighed as he sat down on one of the steps, looking out towards the wilderness pasted against the dark red sky. He buried his face into his hand and pulled out a picture of an old picture of him and Alvin as kids during a cookout at his house, his mom was busy making lemonade while his dad was there on the grill. All the while he was replaying the nightmare in his head, trying to understand its true meaning, though he felt a presence behind him as he quickly unsheathed his sword, only to find Moka's father staring at him, sighing quietly he put his sword back and sat back down.

"You fight quite well for a human…" her father spoke. "You also defeated a group of skilled sorcerer-swordsmen…how did you gain your power?"

"My ancestor was the demon hero Razgriz; I guess you could say I inherited his powers." Tsukune curtly replied, really just wanting to be left alone to finish his grieving.

"I was not trying to run from the fight earlier, I was merely just testing you. I would have finished off those foolish humans quite easily." Lord Shuzen said as he approached Tsukune closer and saw the picture in his hand. "So I heard your father passed away."

"Yeah…" Tsukune replied as he sighed, though a part of him was still nervous that Moka's father was right behind him, not knowing if he was going to attack him without warning.

"Do you know how a noble is defined?" the vampire asked but the questioned was seemingly rhetorical so Tsukune did not answer. "It is defined by someone who possesses certain traits, of honor, loyalty, and courage, and as well money and land. But very rarely does one display those three traits naturally that you seem to exemplify."

Tsukune said nothing as he put his picture away slowly, gently rubbing his own forehead as he finally worked up the courage say something.

"You know I had one of those worst nightmares I've had in quite some time, probably not even since I was a little kid. Moka-san was in it, so was Pixy…and at the end I saw my dead father and friend…It was…vivid to say the least…" said Tsukune.

"Well, you've more than proven yourself worthy for my daughter and to be a part of my family, son. I know you've lost your own father, and though I wouldn't understand the bond between father and son too well since my father wasn't around when I was young like you, I know it is…something very hard to cope with. Loss rarely ever is, but with time, the pain will abate. But, just as I have accepted you, I hope you will be one day, able to accept me as your father." Lord Shuzen said as Tsukune merely nodded slowly as he seemingly disappeared back into the castle, sighing quietly he slowly began to sob once again. A large part of Tsukune wanted to go back home as the whole world around him seem to shift away from his control, and how he hated it all. He then felt another presence, but this time it was a much more trusted presence as he felt Razgriz's presence all around him, the bite wound on his neck slowly disappearing and the toxin pulled from his body. Tsukune felt lighter again, as if his ancestor was attempting to reassure him of the path that he currently was treading on; to have no fear of the uncertain future ahead.

With that, slowly he got back up and made his way back to the guest room and back onto the bed and pulled out his teddy bear from his nearby travel bag, drifting back into a deep sleep with his bear clutched tightly, much to Grabacr's chagrin as he stared on from outside, quite angrily. The next morning rolled around as Pixy was still passed out, snoring loudly while Tsukune was still fast asleep as Moka slowly slipped into the room quietly, glaring at Pixy as she sighed but then looked over to Tsukune as her heart started beating excitedly. Immediately she was drawn to Tsukune's scent as she leaned over to suck on his blood as Pixy slowly opened one eye.

"I can see you…" Pixy said quietly as Moka put on an annoyed expression as she grabbed Tsukune's sword that felt like a ton to her and dropped it on Pixy as it knocked him out as Moka looked on satisfied with her deed as she spotted Tsukune's tattered teddy bear. An idea suddenly came to her mind as she smiled and attempted to take the bear from Tsukune's grasp but only to find out that he had an iron grip on it. Determined, she finally pried it from Tsukune's grasp as he sobbed in his sleep.

"Hey! Give it back! That was my ball Kyou-chan!" Tsukune yelled but the fell back asleep, much to Moka's relief. She leaned down to kiss him and walked out of the room with Tsukune's teddy bear.

After a few more hours Tsukune and Pixy finally woke up, got dressed and made their way downstairs where they found Kokoa feeding her pet bat/weapon Ko-chan. She glared at Pixy but stared at Tsukune, which he found a bit disturbing while Pixy shot back his own glare.

"Dumb human weakling!" Kokoa screamed.

"Guess it takes a dumber strawberry to spot one." Pixy laughed but was soon interrupted by Moka's entrance.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as she tackled him to the ground, Tsukune wincing in pain a little since hadn't fully recovered from the events of the previous day. The pink-haired vampire had a slight blush go across her face as he leaned in closer to Tsukune. "Today, there is also a nice scent…"

"Moka-san…" Tsukune blushed as he smiled back at her.

"Tsukune…" Moka said as she sunk her teeth into his neck as she sucked away.

KAPUCHU!

Pixy facefaulted as he fell backwards, laughing at the whole spectacle, Moka looking over to Pixy quite annoyed as well as Kokoa who looked at Pixy like he was an idiot, though both Moka and Kokoa stood at attention as their father entered the grand hall with Tsukune still on the floor as he got back up slowly.

"Laugh as you very well might, Mr. Foulkes, but I assure you if you continue your behavior around my daughter and my son-in-law after their wedding, it will be no laughing matter." Shuzen shot out to Pixy as he gave him a glare back.

"Says the mighty powerful vampire that ran away from the Round Table yesterday." Pixy shot back as he went for his sword.

"Don't bother. Even Tsukune here knows I can finish you off quite easily. Now put your hand back to where it was and don't do anything foolish while you're still here, if you want to stay alive that is." The powerful vampire replied to the eldritch knight, though it was quite clear that Pixy still wanted a go at it. "Now then. Moka, your mother is coming here in a few hours to pick you up. You'll be spending the holidays with her, as will you, human. She wants to meet you evidently. As for you, the one they call 'Solo Wing Pixy', you'll be departing from my castle right now and you will go HOME or else I will kill you, and I rest assured, I am not joking at all."

That immediately set Pixy off as he took it as a challenge as both Tsukune and Moka held him back, trying to calm him back down and after some minutes, he finally did back down as he looked towards Tsukune.

"Right…Contact me on the radio if you need help buddy. And Moka, Ruby and the headmaster want to speak to you once the semester begins again; you've been chosen to help maintain peace and security around the school. As were Tsukune and myself." Moka nodded and then looked back to Tsukune and patted him on the shoulder. "Stay alive, buddy, and see you again, friend."

"You too Pixy." Tsukune said as Pixy walked out of the castle. As soon as Pixy left, Kokoa approached Tsukune with a glaring look.

"Your friend is a jerk!" Kokoa screamed at Tsukune, but then noticed blood still trickling from his neck a little as she leapt up and licked the rest up. "Your blood is delicious, by the way."

The last comment left Tsukune a little more disturbed and Moka a little annoyed with her younger half-sister than before and with that, Tsukune made his way back up to the guest room, quickly trying to get his stuff packed away again as they were about to leave soon. He turned the TV on to the news and got to the Osean Broadcasting Corporation news channel to get updates on the progress of the war against Yuktobania as Moka entered the room.

"_In other news today, a group of Yuktobanian fighters entered into Osean airspace and dispersed chemical agents over November City and simultaneously launched an attack on an Osean airbase on Japan. Luckily, no one was killed in the chemical attack on November City as the Osea Air Defense Force's Wardog squadron got there in time to spray the antidote over the city."_

"Damn Yukes." Tsukune said as he continued watching along with Moka.

"_With this, the Osea's CENTCOM, General David L. Gennedy gave us this brief statement on the status of the war."_

"_The counter-offensive against Yuktobania will be carried out as planned. As we speak, we have already established a firm beach head on Yuktobanian soil and all that stands in our war is Cruik Fortress. After that we will take Cinigrad and install a new, friendlier government. Victory is at hand Osea; please give us your continuing faith."_

"_Aside from the war, other disasters of the world continue to occur as officials are left without clues as to what has been causing them. Earlier in Apito International Airport, a 747 jumbo jet crashed straight into the terminal, killing 45 people and injuring dozens more. And in other news, an oil rig belonging to Delarus Petroleum outside of the Emmerian coast mysteriously exploded, resulting in huge fires on the rig, and as well spilling thousands of gallons of oil into the sea, as of now, there are no known survivors. More news coming up at the top of the hour."_

With that, Moka shut the TV off, sighing to herself as she shook her head and looked over to Tsukune.

"Are humans always that violent with each other?" Moka asked.

"Sometimes it's a necessary evil. I hate it too, but sometimes it just can't be avoided. Sometimes, you really do have some evil people in the world that need to be taken out, and when it comes down to it, there's no other option. Though, I'm finding it quite strange that all these disasters are occurring all over the world at the same time as this war is…And I'm hearing that a lot of strange things are happening in this world as well…I'm starting to wonder if somehow all of this is linked in some weird way…" Tsukune said as they both pondered the same thing.

A few more hours had passed and finally a limo had pulled up to the castle, quite obviously sent by Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver, the leader of the Three Dark Lords and the Shinso that defeated Alucard. The two stepped in with their belongings, though something had occurred to Tsukune as he looked behind him.

"Hey isn't Kokoa coming too?" asked Tsukune, somewhat perplexed by her absence.

"She's my half-sister; we have different mothers, Tsukune." Moka replied as she smiled nervously as she hadn't seen her mother in some years now. Tsukune nodded as he got in and closed the door. He looked outside the window, wondering if his own mother and Kyou-chan were doing alright. Tsukune certainly hoped so since he most likely wouldn't see them until the week of spring break.

"Did you tell your mother that you wouldn't be able to make it this year?" Moka asked.

"Yea, she didn't seem too disappointed, but she probably was a little sad after the phone call. Kyou-chan is probably disappointed too." Tsukune said as he toyed with his radio that Pixy gave him.

"Tell her I'm sorry the next time you talk to her." Moka said as she smiled.

"Actually, she asked about you when I called." Tsukune replied as he grinned, recalling all that she had said in regards to the whole girlfriend thing.

"What did she say about me?" Moka asked, now curious.

"Oh nothing important really…just…stuff. Yeah, stuff." Tsukune said as Moka narrowed her eyes at him but giggled nonetheless as she kissed him on the nose gently as he wrinkled his nose a little. After half an hour or so, they had finally pulled up to a castle that was even bigger than her father's. Slowly Tsukune stepped out with his sword nearby as Moka followed out behind him. Her mother was already there in front of her residence to greet the pair. Moka bowed and hugged her mother tightly as she embraced her the same. Nervously Tsukune approached the older woman that had the same appearance as Outer Moka, the similarity was just uncanny. Nonetheless, he bowed respectfully.

"Hello." Tsukune said as she looked back at him and smiled.

"Hello, I am Akasha Bloodriver, leader of the Dark Lords, and Moka's mother. You must be Tsukune Aono, I've heard much about you." Her mother replied as she inspected Tsukune's features and sniffed out his scent. "I can certainly see why she likes you so much, you have a wonderful scent…"

Akasha smiled at him almost seductively and flashed her tongue and fangs at Tsukune as he turned away and blushed, clearly annoying Moka.

"MOTHER!" Moka yelled out as she glared at her.

"Sorry dear, I couldn't resist." Akasha said as she laughed, Moka just shaking her head and the perverted nature of her mother.

"It's going to be a long Christmas…" Moka said to herself as they all made their way inside. It then suddenly dawned on Tsukune that he forgot to check for his teddy bear and quickly searched through his travel bag, but only to turn up empty.

"Crap! It's missing!" Tsukune exclaimed as panic washed over him as he continued rummaging through his stuff.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked with concern.

"My…" Tsukune said as he sighed. "I carry around a teddy bear with me that I've had since childhood…my dad gave it to me, I think I might have left it back at your father's house…"

"Don't worry about Tsukune; I'll take care of it later." Moka smiled as she lightly grasped his hand, seemingly calming Tsukune down.

"Alright…" Tsukune said as her mother led them up to the guest room.

"Well here you all are, the guest room." Akasha said as she smiled, but left Tsukune more perplexed than before.

"Whaaa? Wait, if this is Moka's room, where's mine?" Tsukune asked.

"But, this is your room, Tsukune. You'll be sharing it with Moka as long as you both don't have any objections?" Akasha said. Tsukune facefaulted while Moka blushed.

"I don't as long as Tsukune-san thinks it's okay…" Moka said, smiling as she blushed as Tsukune slowly nodded, trying his hardest not to faint. An almost evil glint could be seen on Moka's mother's eyes, and with any luck, she might even have a grandchild by next August.

The whole situation made Tsukune feel very uncomfortable but decided to go along with it, and as it turned it, most of that feeling disappeared as the three decorated the rest of the castle with holiday décor and lights and such. Finally they set up the Christmas tree which made Tsukune feel like for once that monsters actually had semi-normal family lives, which made him feel much better about the situation. Everything was going fine seemingly up until Tsukune heard a crackle on the radio, it shocked him a bit, but he listened in on the incoming transmission.

"Yo, buddy, I got some bad news! I'm kinda in the middle of fighting a battle over here myself, a bunch of demons that were summoned by someone, I think judging from how powerful these are it had to have been someone from Fairy Tale. But that isn't the worst of it, there are three bogeys on the way to your position, but strangely two of them are coming from the north and one from the south, they seem pretty powerful but I haven't been able to get much of a read on who they are!" Pixy warned over the radio. Just as Pixy spoke, an attendant to Akasha ran up to her and whispered something into her ear as her eyes grew wide with horror. With a straight face she walked off towards another end of the castle as Moka grew more confused and concerned as the minutes.

"Galm 1! Do you copy?" asked a familiar voice over the radio that belonged to an older witch, Ruby.

"Ruby-san? What's going on?" Tsukune demanded as he unsheathed his sword as it glowed a dark blue, signaling that danger was definitely nearby.

"Pixy is busy with another battle right now, but you need to prepare yourself for battle right now, a few enemies are on the way! One of them is a familiar enemy, Kahlua Shuzen, Moka's half-sister! She's been sent from the Fairy Tale organization to kill you, Tsukune. Someone knows about your new powers Tsukune! The other two I still can't figure out who they are but they're definitely hostile!" Ruby warned.

"Tsukune what's going on?" Moka yelled out.

"We've got company…" Tsukune replied as he went over and removed Moka's rosario as she transformed into Inner Moka in a flurry of bats.

"**It's been a few days, Tsukune, shall we go greet our 'company' and show them their place, mate?" **Inner Moka asked with a smirk as Tsukune merely nodded as he transformed almost at will into Razgriz through the sword's sheer power, quickly jumping out the window, landing right in front of the silver-haired Kahlua Shuzen.

She looked upon Tsukune, who was now for all intents and purposes, the demon hero Razgriz. His sheer power and oppressive aura was enough for her to step back just slightly, and enough to make the nearby Ofnir and Grabacr stop in the woods.

"Master Abbaddon ordered us to stay back if they are engaged with a Fairy Tale fighter, why do the work when she'll do it for us, heh." Grabcr said as they hid up in a nearby tree, observing the whole fight that was to unfold.

Just then, Moka also dropped down as her eyes widened in shock as she spotted her older half-sister, Tsukune still staring on with steely determination.

"Let us not beat around the bush shall we? Dispense with the bullshit and remove your limiter." Tsukune ordered, and Kahlua did just that, watching her transform before his eyes, her right arm turning into a set of razor sharp wings, readying his sword. "Moka, she might have the edge over you and me in sheer strength, but she can't take the both of us on. I remember our fight with her last year, and this time I don't think she'll be able to just focus on you."

"**I'll fight by your side, my lover."** Inner Moka calmly replied as a smirk appeared over her face.

"You've changed, Tsukune…" Kahlua calmly stated, and with blinding speed she attacked Tsukune with her razor bat wings but just as quick Tsukune parried the attack, much to the shock of Kahlua. And just as quickly, Tsukune went on the offensive, strike after relentless strike. The sheer force of the Blade of Razgriz forcing her backwards. Inner Moka was nearby attempting to finish off the fight as she attempted to kick her older half-sister into the ground but she blocked the attack, but she had no time to focus on Moka as Tsukune was relentless in his pursuit against Kahlua. He had definitely had enough of Fairy Tale's activities in the Youkai world and their plan to rule the human world. Tsukune's constant domination of the fight surprised even Inner Moka; it seemed to her that he was getting stronger and stronger with each fight. This was definitely much more different that their last battle and it required the combined effort of Inner Moka, Tsukune, and the rest of his harem. No one was quite sure just how powerful Tsukune's potential was, but it was quite certain that he knew how to use momentum to his advantage.

Quickly she attempted to land a kick to Tsukune's head only to miss completely followed up by another punch which was blocked as he grasped her wrist as he charged right into her, knocking her back several feet but yet Kahlua still managed to stay on her feet, though Moka would take advantage and knock her straight into a tree, breaking it completely as she went right trough. Tsukune pressed onto the attack once again as he drew up his sword and went in for a strike towards her head only to be blocked by her wings as sparks flew all over the place, lightning beginning to envelop the sword itself, striking yet again, but this time Tsukune got further as she struggled to block. Through sheer luck she managed to pull away.

"Way to go buddy! I can't believe you're putting Kahlua on the ropes, but I guess that's why you're the Demon Lord now!" Pixy remarked as he sped towards Tsukune's location as he used his quicken and fleet of foot spells.

"What are you…" Kahlua asked as she braced herself for another attack from Tsukune as he stared cold into her eyes.

"I am Razgriz…" Tsukune simply said as Moka simply smirked.

"**He's my mate, sister." Moka smirked at her. "His ancestor is the Demon of Razgriz, the demon of the North Sea. And you stand no chance against Tsukune and his power. I've noticed during this whole fight that you've had great difficulty keeping up with Tsukune's attacks despite your blinding speed. He's simply quicker and stronger than you."**

As premature as Inner Moka's assessment of the battle was, it certainly did seem that way as Tsukune was gaining more confidence as the seconds ticked away.

"_There's no way a fairy tale legend would come true like this…could there?" _Kahlua thought to herself._ "Father always denied the existence of Razgriz, the great demon hero of the humans, but yet, here I am, face to face with its awesome power…I just don't believe how a year ago he couldn't even handle a single punch from me, now he's fighting me on greater than equal terms…I might be able to take him alone, but Tsukune knows how to press his numbers advantage against me."_

"Why are you here…?" Tsukune asked rather coldly as prepared for another attack as Inner Moka did the same.

"**Why are you guys even back after we had shown you guys your place?"** Inner Moka yelled.

"Much to my own regret, to kill you Tsukune…I don't want to, but you're too big of a threat to our plans now…We will take over this world, and yours, human…" Kahlua calmly stated as Tsukune put his sword down into the ground as he closed his eyes.

"Then come get me…if you can." Tsukune shot out to her as Inner Moka widened her eyes at Tsukune's behavior, almost certain that he had some sort of death wish, but all he did was merely smirk as Kahlua closed in for her attack, as if Tsukune knew something that no one else at that moment did.

"**TSUKUNE!" **Inner Moka yelled out but from out of nowhere from behind Tsukune came Pixy with his sword already done, slicing right through her wings, shattering them for the time being as Pixy turned around, much to Kahlua's shock.

"Who…Who are you?" Kahlua almost demanded to know, but still in a calm voice as she retracted her wings as she stepped away from Pixy only to be cut off by Inner Moka.

"Solo Wing Pixy…" Pixy replied as he grinned while Tsukune attempted to go in for the final kill but ended up missing as she got away. She could tolerate great amounts of pain and injury, but she knew she wouldn't win since she was outnumbered 3-to-1, especially with Tsukune becoming much stronger than originally anticipated.

"_Tsukune definitely assessed the battle situation well. He knew that since he was more powerful, that I would have more trouble dealing with him. That also meant that he knew that I couldn't just focus on my sister this time, he actually executed the numbers tactic well. And I didn't even see his other friend coming at all…"_ Kahlua thought to herself as she continued to run quickly in the opposite direction. _"Demon Lord is right, nicknames travel fast, but this time it actually suits Tsukune…"_

With that, Ofnir and Grabacr decided to withdraw as well but not retiring from battle just yet; knowing that they would have a difficult time with all three of them being there, though the battle wasn't exactly over like Tsukune had hoped. Both Pixy and Tsukune heard the transmission over the radio.

"Attention to all friendly units in the area! This is Sorcerer 1, Anthony Belvidere! It's just me and Wizard 1, Joshua Bristowe out here and we are under attack on all sides, a lot of monsters are here attacking us and we won't be able to hold…oh god-there's two more! These two are more powerful than the ones that are already here! Please send reinforcements to the Round Table!" the voice said. Pixy looked over to Tsukune as he nodded back to him.

"Moka, I'm going with Pixy to help them out, go see if your mom is okay or needs help. I'll be back…" said Tsukune as he approached Moka.

"**You had better return to me alive, mate." **Inner Moka said as she lightly kissed at his neck that sent a shiver down Tsukune's spine and then turned to Pixy. **"I trust you with my mate's life, protect him with yours and do not fail or else you will face your own death at my hands, magic swordsman."**

"Don't worry, we'll survive. Let's go hunt some wild dogs, buddy!" Pixy yelled out as the two ran through the woods towards the Round Table. Almost immediately they ran into resistance as several summoned lower-level demons appeared, Pixy and Tsukune immediately brushing them aside as they all dissipated into wisps of hellfire. Almost immediately the lion-like mount had reappeared and hoisted Tsukune onto its back as the creature ran towards the Round Table with all due haste. They had finally arrived, but the situation looked near hopeless. Joshua, Anthony, and their respective squad members were outnumbered heavily and were being cut down mercilessly by the horde of fire demons, reanimated zombies, and of course, Ofnir and Grabacr still in their human forms. Almost immediately Tsukune and Pixy leapt into the fray, slicing several demons and zombies in half as Anthony looked over to the incoming Galm Team as he yelled out.

"Thank god! Finally some reinforcements! Glad to see you again Pixy!" Anthony yelled as he fought off Ofnir while Joshua was busy fighting away the demons that were attempting to attack Anthony's 6. Both of them wore blue steel plate armor and both wielding swords that were magically tuned to cast spells. "We've taken a lot of damage during this battle; we really need to retreat before our injuries start catching up to us! Please cover our retreat!"

"Glad to see you're both hung in there! Go ahead and make your retreat eastward. Tsukune, let's hunt these dogs down!" Pixy yelled out as he grinned, almost enjoying the bloody slaughter of battle as he took off the head of another zombie with his own sword. As Tsukune made short work of the rest of the demons as the sky seemed to glow, sending bolt and bolt of lighting, smiting the demons in front of him, leaving impact craters all over the ground. Soon, there was only six left in the Round Table, the Galm Team, Joshua, Anthony, Grabacr, and Ofnir. Joshua and Anthony of the 8th Eldritch Knight Division, 32nd Tactical Squadron, split into two fighting groups, Wizard Team and Sorcerer Team respectively, though their other squad members were dead by this point, they made their escape as Grabacr looked over to Ofnir as he ginned, Ofnir quickly giving chase to them. Grabacr then turned his attention to Tsukune and Solo Wing. Pixy's eyes widened as he gazed at Grabacr's blue hair and remembered something.

"Blue hair!" Pixy yelled out as Tsukune looked over to him. "That's the same guy that tried to attack you from behind that day! The same new guy that joined your class, 'Gabriel'! Who are you really?"

"Are you serious?" Tsukune yelled out as he looked into Grabacr's scheming eyes as he grinned, his tongue flicking out like a serpent's.

"How…observant of you, Mr. Foulkes, or is it Pixy?" Grabacr grinned to himself as he toyed around with his hair, holding his curved sword menacingly. "Not that it matters now as I will do away with you quietly, and without sorrow…But I am Grabacr!"

"Says you, ya bastard with a deformed tongue!" Pixy yelled as he charged forward, using his quickening spell with his sword ready to impale, but only to be blocked by Grabacr. The blue-haired serpent monster gave a sadistic laugh as he spat out acid into Pixy's eyes as he screamed out in utter pain, feeling his eyes burn and swiftly punched Pixy right into the ground, attempting to impale him with the curved blade but Tsukune was there to intervene, though it took every ounce of strength that Tsukune had to save his best friend's life.

"So, Demon Lord of Razgriz, we finally meet in battle…" Grabacr grinned, not even using a quarter of his power as he sent a swift kick to Tsukune's face knocking him straight into Pixy, Tsukune now hurled over in pain. The both of them couldn't believe just how powerful Grabacr really was, and it was even harder to believe that he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"_How is it that I was fighting Moka's father on such equal terms, but having so much difficulty with this guy?" _Tsukune thought to himself as he got back on his feet slowly, while Pixy conjured up a holy water spell to clean out his eyes.

"Aquos Luminos!" Pixy yelled out as the blessed water rinsed out the acid from his eyes as he looked at Grabacr with contempt as did Tsukune. But Grabacr was relentless as he pressed on the attack again as they both struggled to parry his attacks. Tsukune went in for a high slash towards Grabacr's head only to be sent flying some 10 feet from the blunt side of the curved blade, crashing right into the side of a boulder.

"Bastard!" Pixy yelled as he threw everything he had against Grabacr, flame engulfing his sword as he slashed away at Grabacr, but still the serpent monster looked like he was in full control of the battle, quickly Tsukune got back up, though he was now in a lot of pain as he charged right at Grabacr, commanding his mount to come to him as he jumped onto it, charging headlong at him, swinging his blade with such force, ferocity that this time it actually took the serpent by surprise as he was sent backwards into the ground. Pixy took a moment to catch his breath as Grabacr got up slowly.

"You fools will wish you had never done that…" Grabacr said as his eyes glowed red, his hand reached out to Pixy and clenching his fist as Pixy stood there as if he was paralyzed, screaming in pain and flung his hand as if to throw an object as Pixy went headfirst through a cliff face and falling back down onto the rocky gravel a bloody mess, unconscious. Tsukune angrily charged in with his sword as he jumped off the mount, exhaustion starting to kick in but ignored it as he continued. Tsukune did everything in his power to attempt to kill Grabacr, but only to be blocked at every strike. Again Grabacr's eyes glowed red, clenching his first once more and sent Tsukune skidding along the ground, also turning into a bloody mess much like his friend Pixy. He felt the strength leaving his body as he transformed back into his regular human self, struggling to get back up but couldn't as he saw Grabacr with his curved blade drawn once more as he stood over Pixy. He raised his blade as he was about to go for the kill, only to be interrupted by Tsukune as he got back up, transformed back into Razgriz as he gave off a powerful aura. Desperately he charged straight at Grabacr, leaving only a blue glow, knowing his best friend's life hung in the balance. Quickly the Blade of Razgriz pierced through Grabacr's shoulder, spraying a little blood into the air that took the serpent by surprise. He angrily eyed Tsukune as he spotted more trouble for him, Inner Moka along with Joshua and Anthony. Deciding to withdraw from combat, he leapt into the air and disappeared into the wooded area and blended in with the darkness of the night. Tsukune watched Grabacr disappear as he breathed heavily, collapsing to the ground as the remaining strength he had left also waned. Both Pixy and Tsukune were in the fight of their lives against Grabacr, and they survived.

Almost a week later, Tsukune finally woke up in the guest room of Moka's mother's house. Thinking he was still in the middle of a fight with Grabacr he reached for his sword but it simply was not there. Clearly disoriented he screamed out for help.

"Pixy! Pixy are you there? Oh god!" Tsukune yelled out as Outer Moka rushed into the room and held him tightly as she rubbed his back to calm him down, gently putting him back into the bed.

"It's okay Tsukune, you're alive, shhh." Moka said as she tucked him back in and smiled. "Pixy and his two friends went back to the academy, he's fine Tsukune. He told me to give you this note."

_Hey buddy, sorry I couldn't stick around. I didn't think your girlfriend's mom wanted me or my other friends hanging out there for too long. I went back on campus, but hey, I'll see you again when the new semester starts. Thanks for saving my ass out there against Grabacr, buddy. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year friend, see you again._

_- Solo Wing Pixy_

Tsukune slowly nodded as he gave a small, nervous smile back to Moka as he read the note, noticing that this time he was heavily bandaged up. He reached back for his teddy bear but that was no longer there either. He looked over to Moka that was smiling and revealed his bear, newly stuffed and sewn as he handed it to Tsukune.

"Looking for this?" Moka giggled as she kissed Tsukune on the lips. "Merry Christmas Tsukune. I noticed how beat up it looked the last time you were sleeping with it, so I decided to sow it up for you."

"Thank you, Moka-san, this bear was given to me by my father, it's one of the few things I have left to remember him by. It means a lot to me that you fixed it up." Tsukune said as he kissed her back on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Moka-san."

Quickly Tsukune leaned over to the other side of the bed to reach for his travel bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift, complete with a red ribbon on it and handed it to the pink-haired vampire. She smiled as she opened it and revealed its contents, a bottle of rather expensive perfume from the human world. She sprayed it and sniffed it as an aroma of lilacs and lavender filled the air.

"Thank you Tsukune! It has a wonderful fragrance!" Moka smiled, her eyes turning starry eyed as Tsukune looked over with a nervous smile. "Tsukune…"

"Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune replied as Moka leaned in closer towards her prospective bloodmate.

"Speaking of fragrances, there is also another lovely fragrance today…" Moka smiled as a blush formed over her face as she bit into his neck and sucked on his blood.

"Of course." Tsukune said as he grinned to himself.

KAPUCHU!

Meanwhile, Ofnir and Grabacr reported back to their master Abbaddon, reporting yet another failure as Abbaddon berated Grabcr for failing to accomplish his set objectives.

"You have failed me for the last time Grabacr! You will pay with your life!" Abbaddon yelled, but Grabacr only grinned as he shook his head.

"You are a fool, you think you controlled us, but it is you who is the real pawn here." Grabacr said as Abbaddon turned around to spot a hooded man wearing glasses holding a sword. "Good evening…"

"The Doctor…" Abbaddon spoke out as the figure drew closer.

"You are the one that failed Abbaddon. You failed in destroying Fairy Tale. You failed in destroying Youkai Academy, and you've also failed in destroying the barrier hiding this world from the humans. YOU have failed me for the last time." The figure said as he thrusted his sword right through Abbaddon. Skewered by the figure's sword, he fell to the ground in a bloody pool. "You two, Ofnir and Grabacr, you will serve me directly from this day forward…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, there you have it, hope you enjoyed reading it, please review! Thank you!


	8. Diapason

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: Here's yet another installment of Demon Hero and Vampire, chapter 7! This is where the action will definitely pick up, the battles become much more epic, and more twists and turns! Hang on and enjoy! Incidentally, I hope people aren't getting too lost with some of the Ace Combat references. This chapter will also flesh out more of Tsukune's demon powers. Also, I suggest listening to the following tracks while reading this chapter; it just seems to fit well.

(As Tsukune and Pixy fight through the village): youtube(dot)com(forward slash) watch?v=6_p4MEGchMU

(Gelb Team appears): youtube(dot)com(forward slash)watch?v=xBQbkfUcbNo

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Diapason

The same mysterious figure, only known as the "Doctor" strolled along the woods nearby a little-known location which could pass itself off as a fortress. Accompanying him was another mysterious figure who was dressed more like a medieval knight, carrying with him a broadsword as he asked the "Doctor" a question.

"You have come from a war-torn Belka and a bloody war between Osea and Yuktobania, a long way indeed. Nonetheless, it is an honor to be in your presence, Grand Master Kupochenko." Said the knight as they continued to stroll, completely unaware that his master had also enlisted the help of two youkai, Ofnir and Grabacr, their organization's mortal enemies. Anton Kupochenko, the Grand Master of the Belkan Knights, though most referred to him as the "Doctor" due to his great intellect and knowledge on all things ranging from battle tactics to engineering. Kupochenko himself was a former graduate and professor of the prestigious University of Dinsmark in Belka, but little known to most others, he was the Grand Master of a knightly order that most thought to be long extinct. The mighty Belkan Knights, the same force that was considered the most elite group of knights that defended the Belkan Empire in the middle ages and were feared throughout the known world. However, their group served another purpose, to defend humanity against the threat of the youkai. One could have no doubt that their presence in the youkai world was to stop Fairy Tale from destroying the human world.

"Our ranks are thinned, Grand Master, we lost contact with the Indigo Squadron some time ago when they were en route to confront Count Shuzen. Fairy Tale is now in the snow village and they have taken over most of this cursed world, your orders, Master Kupochenko?"

"Do not fear, for there will always be more pools of recruits to draw from, even from the most unlikeliest of sources. Indigo's destruction is slightly discouraging, but a mere momentary delay in our plans, nothing serious. Monitor the situation carefully in the snow village; it appears the youkai are fighting amongst themselves. We should be content in watching both Fairy Tale deplete their forces and the yuki-onna bleed themselves as well. Once the fighting as ceased, dispatch Jaeger and Altman to finish all remaining youkai off." Kupochenko calmly instructed. "And should things prove to get out of hand, I have an insurance policy prepared for such an occasion.

"But sir, the Indigo team wasn't destroyed by Shuzen, it was by another powerful man, and I suspect he and his brother-in-arms is also human. I think they attend Youkai Academy, that school for monsters."

"Tell me more of this powerful young man." Kupochenko stated.

"It's just a rumor, but…the men here are claiming that he is Razgriz reborn, the powerful demon from the fairy tale legends, the demon of the North Sea…"

"Now that, my fellow brother knight, is encouraging news. 'Tis said: the reborn Razgriz would lead humanity to greater glory and victory after a period of long slumber and a great change in history. I would like very much to meet this young man they call Razgriz, one day. He sounds like a virtuous, noble young man with strong ambitions and great strength, something this organization needs." Said Kupochenko.

New Years had finally come as the calendar year turned to 2011. The war between Yuktobania and Osea continued to rage on with the fighter squadron from Sand Island known as the Wardog Squadron racking up more victories and kills. The Osean advance had reached its zenith when Osean ground forces, with much help from Wardog, finally captured Cruik Fortress, thus opening up a path to the Yuke capital, Cinigrad. As the Oseans raised their flag up the pole of the so-called "impregnable" fortress, they thought that even though the next battle would see a lot of bloodshed with civilians getting caught in the crossfire, that as long as the pilots from Sand Island were taking part in the action that everything would be just fine.

While the war amongst the humans was seemingly near its conclusion, the battle in the Youkai world was far from over. Fairy Tale began to take over the Youkai world with lightning speed and precision, and they had made their presence known, especially in the village of the Yuki-Onna, the snow women, the very same village that Mizore and her mother Tsurara resided in. All the villagers were already tied up and bound, herded to the village square. For sure, Fairy Tale had come in force, deploying well over 70% of their fighting capacity there, and Akuha and Kahlua were already there, ready to carry out their orders from their master, Miyabi to kill everyone in the village in order to "pacify" it and begin searching for one of the generators that helped power the barrier between the youkai world and the human world, though the main mechanism was at the academy. Tsurara knelt on the ground, very worried that the entire village was about to be massacred and it seemed to her that there was no help left. While Mizore held her lollipop in her mouth, hoping against hope that her Tsukune would come and rescue her.

Tsukune himself was enjoying himself along with Moka and her mother as they laughed, talked, and ate for most of the day (Tsukune's blood notwithstanding). All in all, her mother Akasha wasn't too bad at all, aside from her occasional perversion coming to the surface, much to Moka's chagrin; a trait that wasn't all too well known amongst her other peers in the other two Dark Lords.

"So, Tsukune, when do you and my daughter plan on officially becoming bloodmates and start giving me some grandchildren, hm?" Akasha would ask as she grinned to herself, sipping on her tea, which made Tsukune more nervous and on-edge.

"Uh, I…-" Tsukune stammered out until he was cut off by Moka.

"I plan on making him mine before the end of the semester, mother!" Moka exclaimed happily as she clung to Tsukune. "His blood is simply divine and no one else can have him! So stop eyeing him mother."

"Can you blame me? As a woman, I find Tsukune quite attractive, even if I am several hundred years his senior…And his scent is so…intoxicating…" Akasha again licked her lips, drawing closer to Tsukune's neck but quickly Moka yanked him away from her, annoyed slightly. "A woman as powerful as myself, I find it hard to find real love. Tsukune, are you a virgin? If so, I can make you into a man so that you know what to do with Moka later on…"

A devilish grin went across her mother's face as she seductively winked, placing her soft hand on his thigh as Tsukune nervously tried to scoot away, but Akasha proved to be much quicker than he.

"_She's just as bad as Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan's mothers!" _Tsukune thought to himself as Moka quickly clung onto Tsukune into her protective grasp, though he wasn't sure if he was much better off.

"Mother! Behave! Cradle robber!" Moka yelled out as Akasha grinned as she laughed.

"Calm down dear, I wasn't actually going to rape your bloodmate in front of you…that is, unless he wanted me to?" Akasha looked over to Tsukune as he shook his head nervously, smiling as he hid behind Moka. Though soon they would be interrupted as Pixy attempted to call through the radio link.

"Hey Tsukune, I got some bad news." Pixy said over the radio as Tsukune sighed quietly.

"When don't you have bad news? What happened now?" Tsukune responded, dreading the prospect of having to go to battle once again, Moka looking over to him with some concern.

"Fairy Tale, they're all over the place, and worse yet, they're in the Yuki-Onna village. They're going to massacre the whole village. I think they're looking for a piece of the key that leads to the mechanism underneath Youkai Academy that powers the barrier." Pixy said.

"Unfortunately, we can't be at two places at once. Moka will need to go check on Succubi Village to check on Kurumu, Galm Team will go and liberate the village, Tsukune, be careful, my precious one." Ruby said. "When you get back I'll let you tie me up and do many many things to me!"

"Ruby! This is serious! This is no time to be talking about your sexual fetishes about bondage and S&M!" Pixy yelled back.

Moka overheard most of that as she looked on annoyed once again, but sighed and nodded to Tsukune.

"I'll go check on Kurumu, but be careful love." Moka said as he kissed Tsukune upon his lips and yelled into Tsukune's radio. "Protect him with your life Pixy or else I'll pluck off your last wing!"

With that, both Tsukune and Moka headed off in different directions, with Tsukune quickly transforming into Razgriz, his armor turned into that of a black plate-armor with a black winged-helmet, and his lion-esque mount, Blaze, running up from under him as they both made way to the yuki-onna village with all due haste. Pixy then spoke into the radio link as he was just a few clicks away from Tsukune's position.

"Right behind you buddy, about 3 clicks southeast of you, keep going at that speed, I'll catch up." Pixy stated as he used his haste spells, his speed increasing with each passing moment.

"Hey, Ruby, any word on the formation of enemies up ahead? How many are we looking to deal with?" Tsukune asked over the radio.

"We're not quite sure, but there's probably quite a few. I would go off an a limb and say that over half of their fighting capacity has been deployed to this operation, but it will be up to you, the Galm Team, to take back the village." Said Ruby. "I know you can do it, but please, be careful, Tsukune."

"Hey! What about me babe?" Pixy retorted as Ruby sighed with slight annoyance.

"And you too, Larry." Ruby said as the two finally rendezvoused near the snow-covered mountains that overlooked the yuki-onna village below. Quickly Tsukune looked down below, seeing tons of Fairy Tale members herding up the snow village, most of them woman. His eyes then spotted Mizore and her mother Tsurara as Akuha took Mizore by the throat and threw her to the ground.

"We'll start the executions with you…Sister, dispose of her." Akuha ordered as her sister, Kahlua revealed her razor-sharp wings, getting rid of her limiter, unlocking the rest of her powers as Mizore stood there in fright, Tsurara looking away, not able to bear to look at her own daughter's execution. This angered Tsukune greatly as he felt the very essence of Razgriz flow all throughout his blood; he _was _Razgriz. He wasted no time at all as he jumped off his own mount, leaving his friend Pixy far behind him as he dove in like a majestic eagle. Everyone below that saw him were at first perplexed as they thought they were seeing a massively huge eagle diving upon them but as Tsukune got closer, Kahlua looked upon him like a dear caught in headlights, swinging his sword with such force as a powerful gust blew Kahlua back several feet. Bright majestic wings appeared behind Tsukune as he looked around him with focused eyes, steely determination as he saw the enemies around him. Kahlua shook in utter fear, and she didn't know why. Mizore flinched as she readied herself for Kahlua's killing blow but noticed that she was still breathing. She looked up to see her savior, the who she loved more than anyone or anything else in the whole world, her Tsukune surrounded by an aura of awesome light, her own mother couldn't help but shake in fear and awe at the same time.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you intrude in our plans?" Akuha demanded but Tsukune only shot his steely glare back at her.

"Fairy Tale is in territory that does not belong to them and seem to be searching for something that does not belong to them…" Tsukune said coldly, but his next words would set the tone for the ensuing battle that was to occur. "I am…Razgriz. And I have come to bring judgment upon you."

Mizore stood on in amazement, seeing just how much stronger Tsukune had become than the last time she had seen him, but Tsukune remained focused as he looked towards the oncoming youkai from Fairy Tale. Immediately he willed lightning to form as it surrounded his sword and as he swung it once in a graceful motion, the lightning spread out in a wide arc, striking down his Fairy Tale foes, smiting them in holy, cleansing light. Again Kahlua recoiled, but Akuha remained unimpressed as she smirked.

"Nice one buddy!" Pixy exclaimed.

"There's just one of you, what can you possibly hope to accomplish?" she retorted, though she was proven wrong as Pixy landed right behind Tsukune, the two Galm Team fighters back-to-back as the rest of Fairy Tale surrounded them. Grabacr and Ofnir looked on from a distance as they searched for the key as well with much great interest in Tsukune.

"You stare judgment right in the face and yet you do not know the face of who your bringer of doom is." Tsukune coldly spoke towards Akuha as he freed Mizore from her shackles. He continued to step towards Akuha as she suddenly realized who he really was, but still couldn't believe it. Tsukune was weak compared to how powerful he was now. Instinctively she stepped back, immediately Pixy joined in on the attack as they both approached her with blinding speed, criss-crossing each other in perfect sync and formation and dove in for an "X" attack, slashing from two different directions though Akuha barely dodged her way out of that one. Seeing Kahlua joining in on the battle as well, Pixy quickly countered by using his momentum to launch Tsukune right at her, again, fear gripped Kahlua's heart.

"Tsukune's power…it's so…overwhelming! He's relentless!" Kahlua exclaimed as she braced herself and prepared to parry his attack but Tsukune slashed with such force that it forced her sword to lift up a few inches and allowed Tsukune furiously charge right into her chest, forcing a bit of blood from her mouth as she got knocked back several feet right into a ledge of a mountain, of course, she felt no pain, but felt great fear. The yuki-onna within the village saw the great courage and overwhelming power that exuded from Tsukune's being and were inspired as they rose up against their Fairy Tale captors, a whole lot of them orcs or lizardmen.

"We're going to take back our village from these Fairy Tale despots! Come on!" one of the snow woman yelled out as the others began to attack, catching the Fairy Tale members off guard.

Tsukune turned back to see Akuha and Pixy dueling it out, but she disappeared and without warning, reappeared behind Tsukune and threw three poisoned daggers at him that would have killed even the reborn Razgriz. However, her attack would be foiled as Mizore threw her patented ice daggers, redirecting the poison daggers to the ground.

"I will not let anyone harm my Tsukune, especially not you." Mizore calmly stated as her hand turned into an ice claw.

"Pixy, Mizore-san, go help free the rest of the village, this one is mine…" Tsukune coldly shot at them as Pixy and Mizore nodded, the two of them dispersing as they fought the other Fairy Tale members.

"We'll be close by, buddy!" Pixy yelled as he went to work, sending a wave of fire from his hands, wiping out several lizardmen. Tsukune turned his attention back to Akuha. As powerful as she was, she could feel somewhat outclassed and that he was only toying with the both of them. Compared to his last fight with Grabacr, this was going to be much easier. His pride was still shot from being beaten by Grabacr and Tsukune brooded over that fact, he was angry and he was going to take it out on her. He let out an unholy scream as he was against surrounded by a bright light as the majestic wings of Razgriz surrounded him, spreading out as he charged in, his sword also glowing brightly as Akuha struggled to stand her ground, setting up the strongest barrier in front of her as she could using her own energy. However, it would not be enough as Tsukune pressed his way through, shattering the barrier, continuing his relentless attack as he shot out a bolt of lightning towards Akuha which in turn made her swiftly dodge to the right but Tsukune missed on purpose in order to catch her out of position as he slashed away at her. Kahlua slowly got back up to see Akuha dodging Tsukune's slashes from the Blade of Razgriz, but then her eyes widened in horror as he saw the next chain of events unfold. She just couldn't keep up with Razgriz's mighty power and with that, Tsukune landed a mortal, killing blow as his sword sliced cleanly through Moka's oldest half-sister, vampire blood spattering all over his armor as her limp, dead body fell to the icy ground.

"Sister…" Kahlua stammered out in horror as she stepped away from Tsukune as he looked directly at her.

"WAY TO BAG ONE BUDDY! WOOOO!" Pixy yelled over the radio as Mizore looked back to Tsukune with awe. A year ago, Fairy Tale had given them a lot of trouble, and now her savior was destroying them with cold efficiency. It struck a bit of fear into her as well, but she had to admit, it turned her on just as much. Pixy started getting a bit nervous as well, thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to face Tsukune as an adversary. Quickly Tsukune continued on with his attack, another swing of his blade forcing Kahlua to tumble over to the ground once again. She couldn't believe this, for the first time in her life, she was attempting to flee from battle. Fear gripped all of her senses as she made her way out of the village, abandoning her fellow Fairy Tale members to their own fates.

"Abandon Area 2! The one they call the Demon Lord and Solo Wing Pixy have already depleted a huge portion of our forces!" yelled one of the remaining Fairy Tale members as Tsukune slashed through huge swaths of them as they were all either sent flying or died as they were sliced in two. Another started yelling out into the radio, clearly belonging to Fairy Tale.

"These damn magic swordsmen mercenaries are doing whatever the hell they want! Damn these dirty humans!"

"Human mercenaries, hmm? We owe both you cuties one, especially you Tsukune, or is it Demon Lord?" Tsurara said over the radio.

"Sector 3 has been destroyed? What the hell is going on over there?" yelled another Fairy Tale captain as he too was impaled by Tsukune's sword while Pixy continued doing his fair share of damage.

"The enemy is attacking without mercy! I have never seen such power from mere humans! I don't believe this!" yelled out another Fairy Tale member. "Sector 4 is gone! The yuki-onna are pushing out of their village! If we lose this sector were done for!"

"What's the point you idiot? Our commander has been killed and the second in command already fled the battle! This battle is lost; we've lost the hearts and minds of the people! It's a testament to our organization's poor leadership!" another yelled into the radio and Pixy and Tsukune eliminated the final pockets of Fairy Tale resistance as the rest began to flee.

"All ground forces are destroyed in sector 4, the yuki-onna are ringing their freedom bell!" Pixy exclaimed over the radio.

"Fairy Tale get out! Get the hell out of our village! You're all nothing but thugs!" Mizore yelled out.

"Who's the idiot ringing that bell? Who the hell could be doing that?" another Fairy Tale member chimed in. "All escape routes are blocked off by the enemy, all Fairy Tale forces fall back in mass and regroup! We gotta break out of here!"

"We have to take back our village! We owe Tsukune and his friend our eternal gratitude but we have to take things into our own hands now!" Tsurara yelled as she hurled blizzard like winds at the oncoming Fairy Tale youkai as they fled.

"Tsukune! Pixy! This is Ruby, all enemy forces seem to be destroyed and the village has been liberated. Nice work Galm Team!" Ruby exclaimed happily into the radio.

"We lost…the Fairy Tale army…we've been defeated…"

"We got our village back!" another snow woman yelled out as they celebrated, the bell continuing to ring.

"Warning! Enemy reinforcements approaching at high speeds, keep your heads up Tsukune, Pixy!" Ruby warned. "There's two of them, but they look tough. Galm Team, intercept them before they get into the village!"

"Are you serious…?" Pixy said as he sighed. "Great. Hey Demon Lord, let's take care of em' and get this over with, buddy."

Tsukune and Pixy saw the high-speed formation and maneuvers they were doing on the ground, the two were definitely skilled sorcerers along with being elite swordsmen. Their uniform was that of a camouflaged olive drab with a yellow tint. The bell from the village rung loud towards the outer edge of the mountains. They were the 5th Eldritch Knight Division – Belka, 23rd Tactical Squadron, also known as the Gelb squadron (Gelb meaning yellow in German).

"We may already be too late…It looks like they've already routed the Fairy Tale forces, but orders are orders, we have to kill every youkai we see!" said Rainer Altman, Gelb 2. "But there's only two of them and there's two of us, that works in our favor!"

"The Demon Lord and Solo Wing Pixy…If they're responsible for this as well as Indigo Team's destruction, then it's our job to take them out." Orbert Jaeger stated, Gelb 1 and lead fighter. "Regardless, this is a huge turning point in history, if the rumors are true about this Demon Lord being that sharp of a fighter, then we're in for one hell of a challenge!"

"Hey, Tsukune, buddy, stay sharp, these guys aren't pushovers by any means!" Pixy said as he braced himself as the Gelb squadron criss-crossed faster and faster with their own swords drawn, immediately attempting to summon a hail of fire, both Tsukune and Pixy dodging.

"I fear nothing, Pixy. These are merely foolish lambs approaching for their slaughter…" Tsukune coolly stated, which took Pixy by surprise, it was as if he was fully immersed in the battle and the only thing he thought of was battle tactics. Regardless of his personal emotions, Tsukune did turn the tide of battle back to their favor. Pixy trusted his buddy's prognosis.

"Captain, something doesn't seem right about this…these two alone destroyed the Fairy Tale forces?" Rainer stated but was ignored as his captain Orbert immediately engaged Tsukune. The two exchanged various slashes as Pixy then engaged Gelb 2. Tsukune wasted no time as only a minute and a half elapsed as his sword slide straight through Gelb 1's chest. The lightning that surrounded the sword disintegrating the body until he exploded into a million different fleshy chunks. Meanwhile Pixy and Rainer were still dueling it out until of course Tsukune got involved

"Captain! Damn that Demon Lord!" Rainer cursed over the radio as he parried both Pixy and Tsukune's attacks. But this wasn't going to last much longer either as he felt the numbers game catch up to him. Tsukune then swung his sword towards him, piercing him right in the shoulder as Rainer started to lose his balance on the mountain ledge and fell to what Galm Team assumed to be his own death, though later on, they would find out that Gelb 2 survived. The bells still rung loudly with the yuki-onna still cheering them on, and no doubt, the Galm Team could assume there was a hero's welcome waiting for them.

"Hey buddy, do you hear that? That's the people screaming for their freedom, that's where we come in. Come on Tsukune, let's head back down there. Mission accomplished, Demon Lord." Pixy said as he gently patted Tsukune's shoulder as they both made their way back down there, landing into a mound of snow as the village mobbed them, hailing them as their liberators, Pixy being lifted up into the air as they all celebrated. However, Tsukune spotted Grabacr and Ofnir in the distance with the piece of the key as he cursed out loud.

"DAMN! Grabacr got away!" Tsukune yelled out as he slammed his sword into the icy ground but Mizore placed her hands on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is, you came to save me and my village, and that you're okay now…Tsukune…you came…you really came for me…" Mizore began to feel tears well up in her eyes as she sobbed, holding him tightly. Tsukune couldn't help but embrace her back as he looked around him, seeing the carnage that was a direct result of his own doing. He transformed back into his normal human form.

"It's okay now Mizore-san, the battle is over…" Tsukune softly whispered as he smiled. He then remembered the nightmare he had and the part about Mizore extending her hand to him, perhaps the dream indeed have some slight merit, but not completely, he hoped. Pixy looked over to him, grinning.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" Pixy asked as he grinned with Tsukune grinning as well, giving him a fist bump.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Tsukune responded, smiling as he held Mizore tightly. Her mother then walked over and bowed.

"Tsukune-san, thank you for saving my village and my daughter, you have our eternal gratitude. I can certainly see why Mizore loves you so much. You're a selfless person that is willing to lay down his life for the ones he cares for greatly. I like that in a man." Tsurara stated as he looked over to Pixy. "Thank you too, errr, who are you magic swordsman?"

"Larry Foulkes, ma'am…" Pixy bowed back. "But most people call me Pixy."

"Pixy-san? What an intriguing name, nonetheless, you have our gratitude as well. I see that you and my future son-in-law are really close friends. I assume you'll be his best man at the wedding ceremony?" Tsurara calmly said as Tsukune could almost feel his eyes pop out of his eye sockets.

"Hey! Wait just a minute! I-" Tsukune was quickly cut off by Mizore kissing him deeply as a sheepish grin formed over her blushing face.

"You deserved that one, for you are my hero and savior, Tsukune…" Mizore flatly stated with a smile. "If you want, we can go to my room and play with my breasts. My nipples are firm like cherries as I've already stated before…"

Tsukune's nose started to bleed a little as Pixy felt a sweatdrop form at the back of his head, sensing Tsukune's growing discomfort with the awkward situation as he wrapped his arm over Tsukune's shoulder.

"Yeaaaaa…About that, me and Tsukune were going to go celebrate together, we just got done with one hell of a battle and the only way to celebrate is to down a few drinks, Belkan tradition! Come on buddy, let's go!" Pixy said as he dragged Tsukune off with him back towards his dormitory back on campus, laughing as Mizore and Tsurara looked on.

"Something needs to be done about that Pixy…I'm starting to really hate how he hangs around Tsukune so much…" Mizore said, slightly annoyed but still keeping her tone of voice level.

"Would it shock you if I said that Pixy might be a little weird, and by that I mean he might be a little gay for Tsukune?" Her mother postulated to her daughter as they both sucked on their mint lollipops. Mizore shaking her head, she herself had already surmised that. "But you're right, if Tsukune is to be your husband, something needs to be about Pixy, or at the very least, he needs to be controlled."

As Tsukune and Pixy got farther away from the village, Tsukune quietly whispered into Pixy's ear.

"Thanks for getting me out of that rather uncomfortable situation…Be it Kurumu's mother or Mizore's, they always try to do the same thing to me each time they see me…" Tsukune said as he sighed.

"Don't mention it, buddy. Come on, let's go down some drinks, I got a secret stash of alcohol in my room. Heh." Pixy said grinning but then panicked as Ruby chimed in.

"What was that Pixy?" Ruby asked over the radio.

"Uhh nothing Miss Ruby, nothing at all." Pixy stammered as the two continued on back towards Youkai Academy. Of course, when they got there, things didn't exactly go as planned as Kurumu and Moka were already there. The blue-haired succubus gave her usual welcome to Tsukune that involved shoving her well-endowed chest into his face, Pixy looked over, somewhat jealous but managed to laugh about the situation anyway.

"I was so worried about you Tsukune! I thought you would have gotten hurt out there without our help!" Kurumu stated as she happily suffocated the poor man. Moka immediately pried her away from Tsukune as she clung to him protectively, which was unusual since it was Inner Moka doing it.

"**Stop it! He's going to be my bloodmate you big-breasted bimbo! I am the only one fit to be with Tsukune." **Inner Moka shot at the succubus.

"Well he's my Destined One so back off!" Kurumu threatened back as she revealed her long claws, grabbing onto Tsukune. Inner Moka had enough of this as she immediately delivered a powerful kick to Kurumu's head as she crashed into a nearby tree.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka then looked to Tsukune. "As for you, Tsukune, know yours as well."

Almost immediately she grabbed Tsukune's hand, placing it on her breast, forcing him to squeeze it as she grinded up against him and leaned over to sink her fangs into his neck to feed upon his sweet, intoxicating blood.

KAPUCHU!

"Whoaaa! Get a room you two! Besides that, you're gonna have to let me have Tsukune for the night, we're going to down a few drinks in my room." Pixy said as he gently smacked Tsukune's behind.

"**I think not. I know what people do when they get someone else drunk enough, I'm not nearly as foolish as you would believe, quite the opposite, actually…And, I didn't recall asking for your peanut gallery commentary!...Nor did I ever give you permission touching something that clearly belongs to me…" **Inner Moka then landed a hard roundhouse kick to Pixy's face as he landed right on top of Kurumu, his hands happened to fall upon her breasts. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE, PIXY!"**

Immediately Kurumu smacked Pixy off of her as she glared at Moka, giving her that _'this is far from over'_ kind of look as she walked off while Pixy slowly got back up.

"I wonder what Josh and Tony are doing tonight…" Pixy walked off, dejected that he wouldn't have Tsukune as his drinking buddy for the night. With that, Moka and Tsukune made their way back to her mother's house. It had been an hour or so until they finally did. By then, Tsukune was already completely exhausted as Inner Moka carried him up bridal style toward the guest room and went to bed with her lover in her arms.

Another month or so passed as the next semester was finally in session, all the students having returned to the academy along with a lot of new faces. Joshua "Lucan" Bristowe and Anthony "Belvidere" Palmer made their formal introductions to the class even though Moka, Pixy, and Tsukune knew of them. Nekonome-sensei also introduced another new student; he was a half-werewolf. Yukari immediately took a liking to him.

"Hi, I'm, um…Patrick James, but just call me PJ. I'm from Osea…" PJ said to the class as he could feel his anxiety overtake him, but luckily for him, Nekonome-sensei already led him to his seat before he could faint completely. As it would turn out, the newspaper club ended up getting some new members in Pixy and PJ while Joshua and Anthony ended up joining the fencing club. All-in-all, nothing had really changed from previous semesters, though Saizou seemed to be giving more disturbing stares to Tsukune, which Moka glared at him, putting a quick end to the stare-a-thon. The rest of the day seemed to progress the same as any other, despite the wars in both worlds. Mizore hid behind spotting number 137, which was an air duct in the boys dormitory, specifically that of the boys bathroom. She wrote down various notations and observations as she stared in awe of Tsukune's naked body as he showered, blissfully unaware that he was being watched.

"_Tsukune's girth seems to have gotten an inch bigger since the last observation…Nice butt!" _Mizore noted in her journal. She continued to observe Tsukune until she spotted Pixy entering the shower with Tsukune as he tackled him from behind as he grinned, Tsukune shoving him off angrily, but then laughed as well. _"Pixy is most likely gay…Must address this problem before I attempt to marry Tsukune…May have to eliminate him completely…"_

After Pixy and Tsukune got out of the shower and got dressed, she followed them to spotting number 102, which was behind a bush as they met up with Moka, who as usual fed upon Tsukune's blood. Mizore continued writing.

"_The vampire is a higher priority however. Deal with this problem before dealing with the Pixy problem…" _Kurumu and Yukari joined in as well, with Kurumu shoving her breasts into Tsukune's face as usual. _"Boob girl needs to disappear too. Note to Self: Have mother help out with that."_

She continued to do her usual stalking of Tsukune, spotting a cute girl asking for his help on training her to become stronger like him.

"_Spotted cute girl asking Tsukune for help." _She then placed her journal behind a few crates and quickly ran inside of the building to throw a couple of ice darts at her and made the girl fall down the stairs. _"Nipped the problem in the bud and threw ice darts at her. She fell down the stairs. Tsukune is mine!" _She also drew several hearts around the sentence.

This continued on for the rest of the day, but in the back of everyone's mind, they knew that these kinds of days would be far and few between. They all knew that deep down; they were eventually going to have to go back into battle against Fairy Tale. Soon they were going to have to storm their headquarters like they did the last time, and this time, they needed to make sure the job was finished thoroughly. With the help of Pixy, and the new students, however, the task should be slightly easier, they thought. And of course, it also helped that Tsukune had gotten much stronger than he was last year. However, Anton Kupochenko, the Grand Master of the Belkan Knights was doing his own scheming. At this point, he was content on having the Youkai Academy headmaster do his work for him and destroy Fairy Tale, but eventually things would have to come to a head and they would have to reveal themselves completely. Little did they knew, Ofnir and Grabacr would be sent to Youkai Academy once again to spy closely on the one that everyone began to know as, the Demon Lord…

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for the long wait you guys, but between work, playing excessive amounts of Dawn of War 2 (and Chaos Rising expansion as well) and sheer laziness, I just haven't found the time to finish up this chapter. I'll try not to take forever with the next one, thanks guys! Please review!


	9. Merlon and Excalibur

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: And here is Chapter 8 for your reading pleasure! The chapter will start off in Naota's point of view again in what is considered the "present" as he continues to interview Pixy for his documentary. Things will finally come to a head with Fairy Tale in this chapter as our vaunted heroes go to storm their HQ. Also, what is the true agenda of the Belkan Knights under Kupochenko? And what of Ofnir and Grabacr? Guess you'll have to find out for yourselves. Enjoy! However, I must warn everyone not to expect another update for some time. I will have my wisdom teeth removed (much as my fellow writer Five Cheeses has, oh the irony…) so I'm about to feel your pain, buddy, in a really big way. Ready for my chicken broth, mashed potatoes, soft serve ice cream, and apple sauce diet…not.

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

"_For after all what is man in nature? A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing. A central point in between nothing and all and infinitely far from understanding either." – Blaise Pascal_

Chapter 8: Merlon and Excalibur

_November 29, 2012, Somewhere near the outskirts of Tauberg, Belka…_

I listened to the man formerly known as Solo Wing Pixy. Suddenly the fighting outside didn't seem like such a big deal, artillery shells, gunfire, and all. I could see a smile form across his face as he recounted each detail of every battle up to that point as he held his sniper rifle tightly. He paused for a minute to take a bite of his roast beef sandwich and drink some of his coffee. It was quite clear, Larry was quite the charismatic person, and it was easily understood why Tsukune was such good friends with him.

"I remember…after each battle, my opinion of him had changed. At first, I didn't think much of his strength, but after that first battle, I thought to himself: he had potential. But again I would have to reassess my thoughts on him as it seemed like he was getting exponentially stronger after each battle. It became quite clear; my buddy was called Demon Lord for good reason. He almost single-handedly destroyed the Indigo Squadron and the Gelb Team, and shockingly; he had Kahlua Shuzen shaking with fear and defeated Akuha. Soon, everyone in the world knew it, Fairy Tale feared the Demon Lord." Pixy said as he chuckled to himself lightly. I took a quick bite out of my own sandwich, though nearly choking on it after hearing that revelation about Kahlua and Akuha. "But that Grabacr, he was a tough one to crack. He always seemed to have our number…And that fight with him at the Round Table, in all honestly, I should have died that night. But my buddy was there to my rescue. If not for him, I wouldn't even be here doing this interview with you."

"If memory serves me right, it was around this time that the Galm Team participated in the storming of Fairy Tale's HQ building, Operation Merlon. Tell me, what exactly happened?" I asked him as I ate more of my sandwich, drinking my own hot coffee as I re-adjusted my video camera.

"Oh, yea…the 'Bastion' as my buddy and I referred to it…It was one hell of an offensive, they must have sent, at least 5 different teams to take it, Galm Team included. Their HQ was heavily defended, but it seemed that at certain places, they seemed undermanned. Most likely because of my buddy and I wiping out a great portion of their forces at the yuki-onna village. But then I realized something horrible, I had found out a terrible secret about the true nature of Fairy Tale's organization as me and Tsukune fought through the long corridors of that building…I realized just how corrupt the ones that run the school and the powers that be that run the Youkai world…It was all just so fucked up…"

_February 2, 2011, Youkai Academy…_

Everyone was packed into the newspaper club room. Tsukune, Moka, and Pixy were off to one side talking, Kurumu and Yukari were arguing about breast sizes, Mizore was hiding behind a desk stalking Tsukune as usual, Gin was there along with PJ, and though he was a half-werewolf, he acted more like a human and he himself was an Eldritch Knight from Osea. As well, Joshua Bristowe and Anthony Palmer's Wizard and Sorcerer squads were there. Ruby then entered the club room as well as she held a small box within her hands, clearing her throat in order to settle everyone down and gain their attention.

"Glad to see all of you here. As you all may well know, there's a war going on in all fronts, but the one we're concerned with the most right now is here. Fairy Tale has been sticking their nose everywhere, but now we got them back on the ropes. Now is the time to attack their main base of operations. But before I brief all of you on the details of this operation, let me first hand out your squad pins and your squad designation. Joshua 'Lucan' Bristowe, callsign 'Wizard 1' and Anthony 'Belvidere' Palmer, callsign 'Sorcerer 1', the 8th Eldritch Knight Division, 32nd Tactical Squadron. You both already have your pins, but from here on in, Wizard Team and Sorcerer Team will operate as separate entities in battle." Ruby said as Joshua and Anthony nodded, looking on towards Gin and PJ.

"Crow Team, 4th Youkai Division, 4th Tactical Squadron will be comprised of Gin, callsign 'Crow 1' and Patrick 'PJ' James, callsign 'Crow 2'. The Crow Team will be commanded by the senior student, Gin, 'Crow 2'." She handed the Crow Team their own squadron pins and then turned to face Pixy and Tsukune.

"Galm Team, 6th Ustio Eldritch Knight Division, 66th Tactical Squadron. Comprised of fight lead Tsukune 'Demon Lord' Aono, callsign 'Galm 1' and Larry 'Solo Wing Pixy' Foulkes, callsign 'Galm 2'." Ruby then turned her attention over to the girls.

"Lilith Team, 6th Youkai Division, 3rd Tactical Squadron, will be comprised of squadron leader, Moka Akashiya, callsign 'Lilith 1', Kurumu Kurono, callsign 'Lilith 2', Mizore Shirayuki, callsign 'Lilith 3', and myself, 'Lilith 4'." With that, she handed out the last of the pins but then Yukari screamed out.

"Hey! What about me Ruby-san? Desu!" Yukari jumped and screamed in her high-pitched girly voice.

"You're too young for this kind of battle, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now for the time being." Ruby responded back, with Yukari leaving somewhat dejected. Ruby then turned her attention back to everyone else as she turn a projector on with a map with a series of locations marked in red, and in the middle was a bigger red rectangle which denoted the Fairy Tale HQ. "Well, I'm not going to sugarcoat any of this…This operation is going to be a bitch to get through. Despite Fairy Tale losing a great portion of their forces during the Yuki-Onna liberation at the hands of the Galm Team, their HQ is still unsurprisingly well-defended. Therefore, our forces will be split into 3 different strike teams. Mercury Strike Team, comprised of Lilith Team will go around behind the Fairy Tale HQ and strike at their weakest point in the rear and eliminate any enemy resistance. Jupiter Strike Team comprised of Sorcerer and Wizard Teams will start the attack with a full-frontal assault on the HQ's perimeter defenses and the front of the building itself. Mars Strike Team will be comprised of Galm and Crow Team, they will follow the Jupiter Strike Team through the front and fight their way into the building itself."

"Do we know what kind of enemies and how much we're dealing with this time?" Pixy asked with everyone else nodding.

"While enemy composition is relatively unknown, it can be safely deduced that there will be heavy resistance and there will be many enemies lurking around the HQ." Ruby responded as Tsukune raised his hand.

"So is it safe to assume that most of the Fairy Tale higher ups are going to be present? Kahlua too? Possibly even Akuha since I'm not even entirely sure if she's really dead…" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, my precious one, that would be a safe assumption to make. I know this operation will be tough, but as long as we all fight together and do our parts well, we should be able to win this. We win here; we will deliver a massive blow to Fairy Tale's operating ability. I have faith in you all, especially you, Demon Lord. I can tell you now; victory would not be possible if you were not here participating in this operation." Ruby said as she smiled dreamily at Tsukune. "You know, when you come back, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of you taking me to your room, with me dressed in my black leather corset and skirt, my long leather gloves on my tight, black patent leather boots and tying me up and letting you have your wicked way with me…We could do so many, many things…"

"Ummm…I don't know if that would be such a great idea…" said Tsukune as he laughed nervously as Pixy rolled his eyes while the rest of the room stood in shock and horror. Everyone knew Ruby had a few perverse ideas regarding her fetishes, but with her going into such detail was a bit of a shocker. The rest of the girls glared at Ruby angrily.

"Ruby-sensei, your sheer sense of perversion and fascination with the realm of sado-masochism never ceases to amaze me…" Pixy said as Ruby blushed a bright red. Gin however began to have more perverse thoughts as he grinned but then Ruby spoke up.

"No Gin, you can go ahead and forget any idea you might have had just now. Because the answer is already a no."

Gin groaned sadly as the rest began to leave to prepare for the storming of the Fairy Tale HQ. Pixy then looked over to Tsukune.

"Hey buddy, let's go to my room and have a quick drink before we go. Never know, one of us may not come back alive this time." Pixy said as Tsukune nodded, the both of them about to walk off until Kurumu called out.

"Umm, hey Pixy-san…I have something I need to say to you…" Pixy turned around motioning for Tsukune to continue on, lifting one of his eyebrows. "I'm…really sorry about smacking you straight across the face a month ago…I now realize it really wasn't your fault that your hands were on my boobs…"

Pixy resisted the urge to grin but instead gave her a calm smile and shook his head as he turned around.

"It's fine Kurumu, don't worry about it."

He began to walk off but not before her heard Kurumu get the last word in that forced him to freeze right in his tracks.

"You have a nice firm grip, you know." The blue-haired succubus said as she walked out of the room the opposite direction, leaving Pixy completely bewildered by the situation. Meanwhile, Tsukune continued down the hall where he spotted Mizore down the hall writing something down in her journal. Very quietly he snuck up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her gently; grinning to himself as she jumped a little, only to find out that it was her precious love, Tsukune. She smiled, giggling a tiny bit.

"For once, I'm the one that surprised you." Tsukune said as he laughed, slowly inhaling Mizore's icy lilac scent. He then thought back to the memories of the curry incident, which her curry in his opinion, was tops. The other time when she protected him and Kokoa from the yeti that was actually her father in disguise also came to mind. This was one of those rare moments where he and Mizore would be all alone and something about her attracted him greatly, not to say that Moka or the others didn't have the same effect, but Mizore was a bit different than the others. Perhaps it was her quiet and shy nature, or maybe it was that she was a lot like him in many ways. He looked down towards her left leg and noticed that same oddly-placed belt that she always had wrapped around, and finally curiosity got the better of him as he asked.

"Hey, Mizore? Something has always bothered me and now I gotta know. Why is it that you always wear that belt around your leg?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, actually it's because-" Mizore said before she was cut off by Pixy's sudden entrance.

"Hey buddy, we all need to get going. No time for that drink, but hey I'm fairly confident we'll both come back in one piece." Pixy said, as Mizore gave him an icy glare (no pun intended).

"_Damn that Pixy for ruining one of my rare alone-time moments with Tsukune…One of these I'll get rid of him for good…" _Mizore said as she gave a plotting smile to Tsukune, which creeped him out a little bit.

With that, everyone was ready to go as they set off towards the Fairy Tale HQ building, and as expected, it was heavily defended. Moka and the girls split off from the rest of the group as they headed towards the rear side of the HQ as planned while Galm, Crow, Wizard, and Sorcerer continued on towards the front. They took out various lizardman and orc guards along the way.

"She was right about one thing, buddy, this is going to be hell to get through." Pixy said to Tsukune as they fought their way through. Being met by a whole mass of dragon monsters, serpent monsters, orcs, and lizardmen as Galm, Crow, Wizard, and Sorcerer teams engaged in a pitched battle near the front of the HQ. Quickly Tsukune transformed into Razgriz, wearing the same black armor with the winged helmet, wielding his dark blue sword as Gin turned to his werewolf form. Tsukune wasted no time, as he used the fullest extent of his powers, his entire body glowing a bright gold as lightning began to incinerate the enemies in front of them as he charged forward with Pixy close behind on his right flank. As quickly as that group of guards were incinerated to nothing but cinder and ash, more came out as Pixy and Tsukune hacked, slashed with their swords, attempting to force their way into the building as Crow Team, Sorcerer Team, and Wizard Team struggled with the enemies that already had them surrounded.

"Be on the look out for the Demon Lord Tsukune! He's here and he's very dangerous! Watch out for that Pixy too!" someone from Fairy Tale yelled into the radio on the same frequency band. Anthony quickly used one of his sorcerer powers known as Soul Ignite that knocked all the enemies back away from himself as Joshua prepared another spell that sent darts of fire that killed many.

"Sounds like you're quite the celebrity amongst these youkai now, Demon Lord." Pixy said over the radio as he chuckled, using deadly sync attacks in conjunction with Tsukune, performing the deadly "X" slash attack.

"Lilith 4 to all other allied units; we've cleared a path through the rear, Galm and Crow Team, status?" Ruby asked over the phone. Pixy quickly launched his own fireball to take down a few lizardmen as he answered back.

"Galm 2 here, we're about to get a foothold into the building, Crow Team is still straggling behind with Wizard and Sorcerer Teams, there's an asston of enemies out here!"

"Galm Team, you guys will have to storm the HQ building without Crow Team's assistance. We need to take this narrow window of opportunity before they have time to regroup!" Ruby said back.

"Tsukune-san, please be careful in there…" Moka said as both Tsukune and Pixy stormed their way through the door. The building itself seemed eerily quiet but the battle outside still raged on.

"Pixy, it's a little too quiet, what's going on?" Tsukune asked. "Ruby, can you give me a bit of information on this building?"

"Yea, I feel the same way buddy. Just keep your head up." Pixy said.

"The building itself has ten levels, clear out all ten and the operation will be considered a success." Ruby responded as two orcs approached Tsukune and Pixy but then attempted to tuck tail and run.

"Oh shit! It's the Demon Lord! He's penetrated through the HQ defenses!"

Wasting no time, Tsukune and Pixy sliced off one of the fleeing orcs, his head rolling along the tiled floor as blood spattered everywhere, including all over Tsukune's black plate armor. They entered through the main lobby but then saw that the orc had returned with more help. Tsukune merely smirked as he held the Blade of Razgriz tightly, looking towards his brother-in-arms, Pixy brushing his brown hair out of his eyes as he held his own sword.

"Galm 1 to Galm 2, it's time to hunt some filthy orc. Kill them all, take no prisoners, Pixy." Tsukune commanded.

"Roger, Demon Lord." Pixy replied as they both charged straight into the nearest orc, both swords impaling the poor monster as they heaved him up into the air as it hit the wall hard, leaving more blood all over the wall as the others seemed to flinch at their raw strength. To the orcs that seemed to step back with each step the duo took, they really were the Demons of Razgriz, and Tsukune was the Demon Lord himself. Something about this whole situation reminded Tsukune of that movie he had once watched, _Kill Bill_, he could almost hear that one theme song in his head that was overplayed in most sports stadiums of the day, _Battle Without Honor or Humanity_ by Tomoyasu Hotei. Again, another smirk formed across his face as he spoke to his comrade once again.

"How about a little competition to make things interesting, pal?" Tsukune grinned as Pixy was intrigued. "Let's see which one of us can get the most kills…Loser has to buy everyone an extra round of drinks. You game?"

"Oh, I'm game. In fact, I'll see your one round and raise you two, buddy." Pixy responded. This little exchange frightened the orcs even more; Galm Team wasn't even taking this fight seriously anymore, which was a bad sign for them. "Here comes the snow!"

Quickly Tsukune swung his sword, slashing through many orcs as he made his way through the mob of orcs.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…and…" Tsukune said as he saw many orcs fall but then stared at one other until it fell to the ground with the rest. "Seven."

"Oh buddy, you better do better than that or you're going to owe everyone two rounds at the end of the night…Heh." Pixy felt his sword slowly engulfed in flames as he charged right into the fear-gripped mob of orcs as they all screamed for their lives, attempting to run but Pixy cutting all of them down. "Ten."

The two of them continued to make their way through the building's levels, cutting many youkai as they fell down the stairs to their deaths, soon both their kill counts had already exceeded 100 each as they reached the 10th and top level. On the radio they could hear the panic of all the Fairy Tale members as they attempted to retreat, only to be killed by the Galm Team.

"Don't leave anything for those human sympathizers to get their hands on! Burn everything!"

Soon they came upon a huge room where countless documents were being burnt along with other relics and artifacts as Tsukune and Pixy quickly stormed killed everyone in the room as Tsukune quickly busted the window open, yelling out to Gin, PJ, Joshua, and Anthony that they had made it in and cleared out most of the building. Quickly he ran to one of the windows facing the rear, busting that open as well, knocking a dragon monster out the window. None of the youkai in that room that were too busy burning documents in that steel barrel roaring with fire could see Tsukune's deadly attack, much like how John Cena, a professional wrestler in the human world said: "You can't see me!"

"Moka-san! Everyone!" Tsukune called out as Moka and the girls smiled with relief that everything was going as well as it was. Pixy began to salvage what documents were left, as he opened up a folder that was labeled as "TOP SECRET" and began to skim through the papers. He saw an interesting blue print for some super-weapon powered by a very powerful stone that evidently Fairy Tale was on the search for. Pixy continued to read on, his eyes widening in utter horror as continued to read a disturbing revelation within the secret documents.

"My god…I've always suspected it, but…I didn't think it would actually be true…" Pixy said to no one in particular.

"What's wrong Pixy?" Tsukune asked.

"This whole world is just fucked up…We're fighting for very corrupt individuals! Don't you get it Tsukune? Your fiancée's father is a criminal warlord! Issa Shuzen directly finances Fairy Tale and apparently some of the Dark Lords have some involvement. Though, I see nothing about Akasha Bloodriver in here, but…My God…" Pixy said, quite disillusioned at this point. Everyone else on the radio heard the revelation, and though most suspected it as well, most couldn't help but express shock as Moka stayed silent.

"I already told you and everyone else, I haven't even made up my mind yet on that! But…that's some pretty heavy shit, keep the documents Pixy, I have a feeling it will come in handy in the future." Said Tsukune.

"Yea…wilco, Galm 1." Pixy replied back as he looked to the ground with disgust. However, the two were not alone as Akuha finally appeared in her usual all-black colored attire. It struck both Tsukune and Pixy a bit strange that Kahlua present for this battle, but nonetheless, they again raised their swords. "We both got 124 each, guess whoever gets the magical 125 is the undisputed winner…"

"I somehow knew it was a bit too easy the last time…" Tsukune said to himself, readying himself.

"You put up a pretty valiant effort back in the snow village, but too bad…it just wasn't good enough." Akuha said as she smirked. "Your move, Demon Lord…"

"The Black Devil…" Pixy said. "You ready, buddy? Here comes the snow…"

With that the Galm Team, in near perfect sync split in two different directions as Akuha kept looking forwards as Pixy and Tsukune closed in for the first attack and with all their might, they swung their blades, only to be blocked by both of her bare fists and quickly used her lightning fast kung-fu skills and kicked Pixy right in the neck as he went through a few walls as he hit the metal filing cabinet, face first. Her left fist leaving an imprint in Tsukune's stomach as he flew back a couple of feet, keeling over in pain as he felt blood rush up through his throat. The pain was indeed immense as Pixy barely got back onto his feet, clearly angered. Quickly Pixy formed a few fireballs as he threw them at her like he would a rock, but each one she deftly deflected away as Pixy closed in for melee, only to do a twisting kick right to his gut as he landed close to where Tsukune was, both Galm Team members in a lot of pain.

"Galm Team! What's going on there? Status report!" Ruby yelled.

"Akuha, she's back…she's really mopping the floor with our asses." Pixy said as he slowly got back up, helping Tsukune up as well as he grabbed hold of the Blade of Razgriz. "You alright, buddy?"

"Yea…" Tsukune said as he winced in great pain as Inner Moka appeared on the spot as she jumped through a window, standing between her half-sister and her prospective bloodmate. She had heard enough over the radio and wasn't about to let anything else happen to Tsukune. Lately, it was Tsukune doing most of the fighting and protecting, and now it was time for this vampire to protect her lover.

"**This is over, sister; I won't stand idly by and watch you hurt my lover**." Inner Moka coldly stated.

"Then do something about, dear sister." Akuha smirked as she charged towards Tsukune and Pixy with blinding speed as he kicked them both out of the building itself as they both landed hard into the concrete, nearby Wizard and Sorcerer squads as Joshua Bristowe quickly secured the area around Pixy and Tsukune's fallen form with his own squadron as they fought off the on-coming enemies.

"Wizard 1 to all allied units, we have Pixy and Tsukune and they are out of commission, requesting support!" Joshua yelled out. Meanwhile Moka and Akuha were dueling it out, exchanging various kicks, with Akuha throwing out the occasional punch. Moka then delivered a hard Chuck Norris-esque round-house kick to Akuha's midsection as she kissed the ground in a pretty big way, face first. To Joshua's surprise however, both Galm Team members were slowly getting back up. This time Tsukune was angry as his demonic aura increased his glowing blue as everyone had to look away from the bright glow of Razgriz. Blaze, his mount appeared next to him as he rode atop of him with Pixy in tow as it leapt straight into building, seeing Moka get flung into the wall next to them. Tsukune continued on, charging straight into a bewildered Akuha as she was knocked back several feet…

"_What? Where's he getting this raw power from? This…same feeling of overwhelming fear like the last time, it's returning now…so it wasn't a fluke at all…" _Akuha thought to herself as she quickly defended herself from another relentless onslaught of attacks from Tsukune and Pixy as the both jumped off Blaze and dismounted.

"Gotta strike while the iron is hot, buddy." Pixy said as he smirked. "Demon Lord of the Round Table, let's the finish this!"

Tsukune remained silent as he merely let out a low grunt, his voice was different, something was just different about him as Pixy took a step back as he watched on with awe the battle-magic brother-in-arms was creating in front of him. The Blade of Razgriz glowed a dark blue as Tsukune thirsted for Akuha's blood as he slashed away viciously, the vampire having a harder time dodging his attacks now as she took several steps back.

"Why are you so much more powerful than I, you are merely just a human! This cannot be happening!" Akuha yelled out as Tsukune pulled back for the final blow.

"This ends now…" Tsukune calmly stated as he swung his blade with such force as she flew out and hit the wall hard and breaking right through as she landed hard onto the concrete below, a loud inhuman crunch was heard; the sound of every bone in her body shattering to pieces as blood trickled from her mouth. She wasn't quite dead yet, but her days of being an elite fighter was finished. Pixy looked at Tsukune with shock and awe as he continued towards Akuha, with every intent to put her out of her misery until Moka grasped onto his arm and held him tightly as she shook her head.

"**No, please don't lover…she might be the enemy, but she's still my sister, Tsukune."** Moka pleaded to Tsukune. With that, he slowly nodded as he could feel all of his strength being sapped from him once again. He turned back to his normal human form as he fell into Moka's arms, Pixy immediately helping him back up. Though it was far from over…

"Kahlua, dear sister, fire Excalibur…" Akuha quietly uttered as she coughed up more blood. Some place not too far off, a super-weapon was preparing to be fired. It was a monstrous machine designed to kill anything and everything, powered by four very powerful soulstones and protected by its own energy artillery beams as it fired a very powerful concentrated beam of energy as it destroyed half of the HQ building itself. Quickly Pixy and Moka with Tsukune in her arms moved towards the other end of the building and soon jumped out and landed near Wizard, Sorcerer, Crow, and Lilith teams.

"What was that?" Pixy yelled out.

"That beam of death, it's destroying everything in its path!" Ruby yelled.

"**Let's get out of here!"** Moka commanded as they all retreated, Tsukune still out of commission. The weapon destroying the rest of the building itself. Seemingly, Fairy Tale for the most part was defeated; all that remained were remnants…and that super-weapon of theirs.

Some time had passed hours later until Tsukune finally woke up, attempting to get up but was held back down by none other than Outer Moka.

"Oh no mister, your resting up the rest of the day. You've been playing hero for long enough." Moka said as she kissed her.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked quietly as Pixy appeared from the corner of his room.

"You kicked some ass is what happened, buddy." Pixy said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Way to go buddy! Rest or not, you're drinking with the rest of the boys tonight, girls can come too if they want, but they'd better drink too!"

Moka glared at Pixy but then sighed in slight defeat as she shook her head.

"I guess I'll allow it this time, you did fight rather well today too…" Moka said as she rolled her eyes but then crawled up into bed with Tsukune and shooed Pixy away. "Now go away so we can get some rest and alone time."

"Hey! Tsukune is my best buddy; I got a right to be here too!" Pixy said defiantly, though Moka gave him a look of 'you're signing your own death certificate' kind of look.

"I don't do threesomes, go away." Moka stated. "My inner side says or else you'll have a new nickname of 'Headless Pixy.'"

"Catch you later, buddy." Pixy, defeated flashed a peace sign and left through the door as he closed it behind him, though it revealed Kurumu, the over-sexy succubus as she looked ready to pounce on Tsukune, Moka narrowing her eyes.

"Really?" Moka flatly asked, but then the closet opened as Mizore revealed herself, having been there the whole time stalking Tsukune as he was out cold. "…Really…"

Just then Ruby also came out from under the bed as Moka sighed in frustration. "Oh come on! Now that's just messed up! How the hell do you guys get into his room so easily anyway?"

"We all have extra copies of his room key…so do you, Moka…" Mizore shot back, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Let me guess…" Moka said as she walked over to a giggling sound under a pile of Tsukune's clothes as she revealed the little 12-year old witch, Yukari. "Of course…"

"Sorry Moka-sama, I was waiting for you and Tsukune to start getting hot and heavy in bed and then I was going to join in and-" Yukari blurted out until Ruby smacked her on the head. "Ow! Hey! That hurt!"

"A little girl like you shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like that!" Ruby said.

"Says the S&M leather fetishist desu!" Yukari shot back to her senior witch.

"Also says the girl with no chest…" Kurumu shot at the little girl as she laughed.

"Says the girl that's about as sharp as a rock…" Mizore said calmly as Kurumu glared back at her.

"Like you have room to talk, stalker freak!" Moka yelled out as the tension in the room was increasing.

"Right, and you using Tsukune as your usual juice box isn't a little weird?" Kurumu shot back as they all prepared to fight, just then Pixy walked back into the room.

"I hate you and your boobs, desu!" Yukari yelled out. "You cow!"

"Why you insolent little bitch!" Kurumu revealed her claws as they all started going at each other.

"Catfight?" Pixy asked as Tsukune covered his face in embarrassment and frustration.

"GO AWAY YOU ASS-BANDIT!" The girls shot at him as Pixy took a step back.

"Whoa! I don't know what you all are thinking but I'm not gay!" Pixy shot back.

"Oh yea? 'Pixy'? That name totally doesn't sound gay at all!" Kurumu smirked, seemingly feeling like she defeated the arrogant, cynical Pixy.

"Hit me with your best shot, boob girl!" This pissed off Kurumu as she chased after Pixy with malicious intent. This whole fight was driving Tsukune up the wall as he yelled out.

"STOP! EVERYONE JUST STOP! OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" Tsukune yelled as he forced everyone to leave his room as he closed and locked the door behind him. Sighing quietly he went back over to his bed as the girls continued to argue amongst themselves outside. The days felt like weeks to him ever since this whole war, both wars, had started. The weeks felt like months, and likewise, the months felt like years. Shaking his head, he looked over to the picture of his picture of Alvin and the rest of his family.

"_God, I want to go home and see mom and Kyouko-chan…"_ Tsukune thought to himself. He had made up his mind now, the first thing he was going to do when the bus route opened back up was to go home and hug his mom and cousin tightly, visit his father's grave, then take a flight to Osea and visit Alvin's grave. He doubted if he could ever have the proper time to mourn, as he kept it all in the back of his mind. But right now, he had to be the very symbol of bravery and heroism that the entire student body had made him out to be, to be the one to lead them to victory in this war. He suddenly knew how the Sand Island Squadron felt as the rest of the Osean army looked to them to lead them to victory. And, at the very least, he had a few crazy girls that loved him and a best friend in Pixy, in the end he thought, things were going to be okay.

Meanwhile Pixy and Kurumu were going at it as they exchanged insults but Kurumu resorted to violence, and as such, Pixy was forced to defend himself with his own sword, dodging all of her clawing attacks. He wasn't about to strike her however, as that was against the Eldritch Knight code to hit a person of the opposite sex. Soon however, the malice that was behind the whole fight to begin with disappeared as the two were now just playing around as she managed disarm Pixy of his sword as she pinned him to the ground playfully as Pixy grinned.

"About time you finally disarmed me, succubus." Pixy said as he attempted to look away from her well-endowed chest.

"But better late than never, right Pixy?" as Kurumu giggled, as Pixy grinned as well, but then he remembered something from his past. Those same exact words triggered something within him as he felt his vision fade, seeing his Natsume's face over Kurumu's. Slowly however, he came back to reality as he shook his head. Her violet orbs looking into Pixy's blue ones. She leaned in closer as Pixy crawled back a bit. "Is…something wrong Pixy?"

"No…I…just need to go for a bit…" Pixy said as he cleared his throat, giving the succubus a cue to get off of him.

"I'm sorry." Kurumu said as Pixy shook his head, signaling that everything was cool as he walked off in the opposite direction back towards his own dorm room, leaving Kurumu sighing quietly as she watched him walk away. Later that night, Pixy ended up sneaking in two rounds worth of alcohol back into his room where Gin, PJ, Anthony, and Joshua waited as both Pixy and Tsukune would walk in with two extra bottles of Belkan Absolut Vodka as the other guys cheered loudly. Moka and Kurumu would end up joining as well (Mizore declined as she said that alcohol would make her body temperature too warm, Ruby abhorred alcohol, and Yukari was too young, despite her protests otherwise). After a few shots, PJ was out cold, being a lightweight. Gin was completely thrashed, and the group refused to give him anymore since he was drunk and couldn't even speak straight. Moka and Kurumu, surprisingly enough were keeping up with the rest of the boys as Anthony finally called it quits as he laughed loudly. Finally Wizard 1 also called it quits as he grinned drunkenly as he kissed his fellow co-captain of their squadron.

"Whoaaaa! Noooo!" Pixy said as he immediately split his two friends apart from each other. "Joshua, go back to your room before you do something else equally as gay, or worse. Anthony, go pass out on my couch, and don't you dare come towards my bed or you're dead."

It was now just Moka, Tsukune, Pixy, and Kurumu that remained somewhat in control of their faculties; however Tsukune and Moka ended up passing out soon afterwards, so at least two of them remained. Pixy and Kurumu ended up stepping outside for a bit of fresh air so they could sober up a little bit, talking a bit to get to know one another a little better. She told Pixy all the things that had happened since she first enrolled in Youkai Academy and her family. And Pixy told her his own story, and then he spoke of the incident regarding his previous girlfriend, Natsume. She stood a bit shocked after she heard his account of the events, but like Moka, she couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness for Pixy.

"So you see…That's why they really call me Solo Wing Pixy…" Pixy said as he looked away. "Looking back at it, I would have spared the children if I was within a sane mindset…And those words you spoke earlier, 'better late than never'…Natsume always used to say that when she was still alive…She would be late to things and subsequently that made me late for things, we were rarely ever on time…for anything, but I didn't mind…"

"I'm sorry to hear all of that, sounds like you've had it pretty rough…" Kurumu said. "Murdering an entire congregation aside, I'm glad you're Tsukune's friend, you protect him with your life everyday. And I can tell he does the same for you…I'm glad you're our friend."

"Same here, Kurumu-chan. I hope this war comes to a conclusion soon, so me and Tsukune can go back home for a while, visit our families. I'd really like to invite you all to a barbeque cook-out one day soon at my house in Directus."

"I think I'd really like that Pixy-san." Kurumu said as she smiled, getting a bit closer to Pixy as he felt his nervousness increase a bit as he walked away.

"Well, I'm off to bed, hope the hangover doesn't hit you hard in the face, Kurumu. Night." Pixy said as he made his way to his room, throwing up the peace sign once again.

"Yeah…Night…" Kurumu again sighed as she watched him walk away once again. She was conflicted with her feelings between the two Galm Team members. She loved Tsukune, but she was starting to like Larry too…

He went back to his room seemingly Moka and Tsukune had left, most likely together no doubt as he saw Anthony passed out on his couch. He went to his desk, looking through the documents he procured at the Fairy Tale HQ building earlier. He looked through the design blueprints for the superweapon, Excalibur. He widened his eyes as he realized that it was the same weapon that as used on them earlier. He studied the layouts completely and then proceeded to look at the document that contained names of all the people that financially supported Fairy Tale. Among the names were Issa Shuzen, Moka's powerful father, and at one point, the academy's headmaster had given some financial support though it was noted that he had made no contribution in recent years. It went into detail on how the purpose of Youkai Academy was to create a more fertile breeding ground for more Fairy Tale recruits. The cover purpose of promoting relations with humans was a total farce. This infuriated Pixy as he suddenly realized that he had been deceived this whole time, though in total disbelief. This explained the presence of the Belkan Knights in this world. But they were trained to kill everyone and everything in this world, there was going to be no reasoning with any other eldritch knights they came across. But all of this disturbed him greatly as he crawled into his own bed, sighing to himself as he fell into a deep, drunken sleep.

Meanwhile, Kupochenko, Grabacr, and Ofnir were at Excalibur with countless dead Fairy Tale members surrounding them, leaving only a frightened Kahlua Shuzen as the "Doctor" approached closer. Tossing only a bag of gold to her.

"You will work for us, yes? Hold off the fighters from the academy, and keep that Demon Lord busy…Ofnir and Grabacr will be here to support you in combat. You're the first monster to be in the Belkan Knights, consider it an honor…" Kupochenko said as he turned back, looking towards Grabacr. "If things should prove hard to handle, take the soulstones and retreat…"

"Yes my lord…" Grabacr said in a hissing whisper, grinning to himself, though Ofnir, despite his evil nature, didn't enjoy the idea of running from a fight as he looked over to his cohort with disgust.

The next morning rolled around as nearly everyone who drank last night woke up with a massive migraine. Tsukune especially felt like he got hit by a train several times as he woke up next to Moka, who was completely naked in his bed. In fact, he didn't even remember how he made it back to his room, let alone his own bed. And much to Tsukune's shock and horror, he didn't have any pants on either, finding an open condom wrapper on the floor as well. He could feel beads of sweat forming over his body as he looked back over towards Moka, only to be met with a pair of red orbs and a mesh of long silver hair as Inner Moka grinned at him.

"**Good morning, Tsukune, did you enjoy last night as much as I did?" **Inner Moka said as she kissed him deeply. Tsukune felt two things at the same time, he felt utterly turned on by Inner Moka's sultry voice and her nice figure, but screamed out in horror as he had no idea what had transpired the night before as he gave out one of the longest Homer Simpson-esque screams in all of history.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The scream echoed throughout the whole school as bats and birds alike flew away from the sudden noise. It reached all of the girls in their dorm rooms as they woke up with wide eyes as they thought some animal on campus was dying. Elsewhere in the faculty lounge Nekonome-sensei's ears twitched.

"Sounds like Ririko-sensei looked at herself in the mirror before her herb mint facial! Meow!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Yep…my older sister finally did it, she raped Tsukune." Kokoa said to herself as she sighed with Ko-chan perched on her shoulder.

"And it only took her 3 years to do it, chuuuuu!" as it spoke.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"And that my friends, is what I would call, a truly rude awakening." Pixy said as Anthony and Joshua laughed along with him as they exchanged high 5's all around. "I told you all Moka would totally turn the Demon Lord into a man last night, heh."

Finally Tsukune ceased his screaming as he looked over to Inner Moka who was just giggling at him. He blinked for a second as he blushed heavily. Moka had actually taken his virginity, but what surprised him was that it was actually Inner Moka. But he supposed that it made sense since that was her true self. He did eventually surmise that he loved Moka the most out of everyone else in his harem, and that eventually he'd have to break the news to the other girls.

"So I guess we're going to have to tell everyone what happened…" Tsukune said as he nervously rubbed his head.

"Eventually, but for now, I'm content in keeping this a secret. I don't want people whispering about this around here." Moka said as she kissed him deeply on his lips once again. "By the way, Tsukune, I don't think I fed on you at all yesterday, so…I'll be taking my share now!"

KAPUCHU!

"Yep…" Was all Tsukune could say as she sucked away at his neck, taking in his sweet blood. Pixy walked in as both Tsukune and Moka stared at him.

"Okay…" Pixy quickly walked right back out. It took another hour until both Tsukune and Moka got dressed as they all gathered to get some breakfast and eat. Everyone was still somewhat reeling from the drinking binge from the night before as Pixy looked over to Moka and Tsukune as they grinned along with Anthony and Joshua.

"So, buddy, how was last night?" Pixy asked as he laughed, munching on his bacon.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Tsukune said as Moka looked over to glare at him.

"What's going on…?" Kurumu asked as she cocked her eyebrow slightly at Tsukune.

"Nothing, don't worry about it succubus." Pixy said as he laughed and shook his head as the rest of breakfast went by quietly and quite awkwardly at that. After they all finished, they all once again gathered at the newspaper club room as Ruby prepared another briefing, dimming the lights and turning the projector on as various red blips showed up on the screen.

"As you all may be very well aware of, a strange weapon was fired upon us during the last operation. It is an energy-based laser weapon created by Fairy Tale, codenamed 'Excalibur'. It's powered by four soulstones and is protected by separate energy beam artillery. I'm not going to lie, some of you may not make it back, if we knock this thing out, Fairy Tale is finished. However, this isn't the only point of concern as there has been an incursion in the Round Table, therefore, Wizard and Sorcerer Teams will defend superiority over the Round Table, while Galm and Crow Teams will take down Excalibur. Lilith Team will be on standby to support when necessary." Ruby said. No one raised their hands for any questions; the operation was fairly straight forward.

With that, Crow Team and Galm Team went off towards Excalibur. Passing by, they saw a village that had been destroyed and burnt to the ground, but not by conventional fire, but rather by an energy-based weapon. Several fires were still burning as Pixy looked away in disgust. No doubt, it was Excalibur and Fairy Tale's doing.

"Damn them all, damn us all too hell, too…" Pixy muttered under his breath, but barely enough for Tsukune and PJ to hear over the radio. Tsukune closed his eyes while PJ was shocked by the scorched, grizzly scene he was witnessing. They continued on towards Excalibur's location as it again fired, leaving an impact crater nearby along with a spread of fire.

"Galm 2 to all units…Stay out of Excalibur's line of fire! Disperse!" Pixy yelled as everyone split off but Tsukune was determined to stay the course as he continued straight on towards the deadly sword in the stone. "Tsukune! It's going to fire again! Break off now!"

Immediately he transformed back into Razgriz as he approached two orc fighters, but dispatching of them rather quickly with his line of lightning. Excalibur fired, but only to vaporize the two orcs while Tsukune quickly sidestepped out of the way.

"Oh god! That was way too close for comfort! That Excalibur weapon is deadly accurate!" PJ yelled out.

"This is war, you'd better get used to it, kid." Pixy yelled as he attempted to keep up with his fight lead, but the weapon fired yet again towards Pixy and Gin. Quickly Pixy dodged away, but Gin wasn't lucky. "Break!"

"AHHHH!" Gin screamed out as he was hit by Excalibur's beam. He quickly fell to the ground as he saw that his entire left arm had been taken out and vaporized by the weapon. Despite the immense pain, he couldn't help but feel the irony, werewolves prided themselves on their fast speed, but this time, he just didn't have luck on his side. The perverted werewolf could feel the blood as PJ quickly rushed to his side. "I'm still alive, don't worry about me! If you don't move, you'll get hit too! Just go!"

"Galm 2 to Crow 2! Get your ass up and move to the operation target or you will die idiot! GET UP!" Pixy yelled to him as Tsukune looked back but he didn't have time to help Gin, he had to take that monstrosity of a super weapon down before it claimed anymore innocent lives. Immediately PJ was yanked by Pixy as the weapon fired again. Tsukune finally got into Excalibur's blind range. Angrily he began to destroy the various generators that powered the weapon as PJ tearfully looked on with excitement.

"He's really doing it! Tsukune is destroying Excalibur! We actually have a chance now!" PJ exclaimed. Tsukune continued to destroy the rest of the generators and then the rest of the laser artillery batteries.

"All power generators and laser artillery confirmed destroyed, way to go Galm 1! Destroy Excalibur for good! You can do it Tsukune!" Ruby said over the radio. Tsukune looked up at the weapon, which was basically a large sword-shaped pillar with a spot on top to fire the energy beams from, supported by four smaller pillars. Right as he was about to charge in, Grabacr, Ofnir, and Kahlua appeared on the spot as Pixy and PJ appeared behind Tsukune, ready to fight. Grabacr seemed to be holding all four soulstones as he grinned, looking to Ofnir.

"It was nice working with you, Ofnir, friend, but this is where I live on and you die, fool." Grabacr said as he disappeared as quickly as he had materialized.

"Grabacr! You deceitful bastard!" Ofnir yelled at his former mercenary comrade. Kahlua saw Tsukune, slowly backing away as Ofnir knew he was now on his own. He pulled out his tempered katana, the sword itself surrounded by eternal flame; transforming into his red dragon form. "Demon Lord, your story ends here, and the final chapter is written with your own blood…"

"And I have come here to deliver your final judgment, Ofnir, for if I shall perish this day, then surely, so shall you." Tsukune stated coldly as Pixy stepped beside him.

"You're dealing with the Galm Team; I can safely say we're the best in this world…" Pixy said.

A cone of fire protruded from Ofnir's mouth as he swung his fiery sword, Pixy and Tsukune dispersing as PJ stood and looked on, feeling quite outclassed as both Galm Team fighters charged straight on at Ofnir, launching their own attacks with their swords only to be rebuffed knocked back by Ofnir. Quickly he attempted to claw at Tsukune, only to be parried by his sword, hurling lightning at him who forced Ofnir to withdraw his claw, opening up an opportunity for Pixy as he charged in with his own sword. He chanted a spell for a poison-tipped blade as he impaled Ofnir's neck with the blade as he screamed out in agony.

"Let's finish this Galm 1!" Pixy said as Tsukune nodded, jumping up as he slashed off Ofnir's dragon wings as he attempted to claw at Tsukune, only to fail miserably, and with a cold, steely determination, he hacked off Ofnir's neck with the Blade of Razgriz, blood splattering everywhere as Tsukune's aura grew more oppressive. He looked over towards Kahlua as she stepped backwards further as she shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Tsukune was quite tired of running into her all the time, as was Pixy as they stepped closer to her as she flinched, but right then, Tsukune turned back as he finished with the destruction of Excalibur, the large pillar exploding as it collapsed over.

"Yeah! Tsukune pulled the sword from the stone!" PJ yelled over the radio.

"Good job Tsukune, Excalibur is confirmed destroyed, we can see it even from here! However, the situation at the Round Table is getting worse, 40% of allied strength is gone, Galm Team, go and support Wizard and Sorcerer teams. Crow 2, go help Galm Team, we'll do a search for Gin."

With that, the three set off towards the Round Table, the mountain range that had turned into a scene for many of the battles in the war. After half an hour, they finally made it, but the battle scene was ugly as the battlefield was littered with dead bodies. Pixy sighed as he and Tsukune were engaging into battle along with PJ.

"Time to dive into the fireworks!" Pixy said as they dove straight into the thick of the fight as right away Tsukune made short work of two enemy eldritch knights with red markings.

"Rot 2 and 3 are down!" said one of the enemies over the radio.

"I'll put that Youkai Academy mercenary back in his place!" Rot Team leader Detlef Fleischer said as he charged at the Galm Team.

"The Round Table is nothing special, I'll take care of things! Crow 2, engaging!" PJ yelled out as he yelled, completely slicing through another Rot Team member. While Pixy and Tsukune made short work of the Rot leader.

"This is Grun 1 to all Belkan Knights in the area, the guy who pulled Fairy Tale's sword is here, be careful!" More enemy chatter cut into the radio.

"Our reinforcements are finally here, who did they send?" Anthony asked as he was busy fighting off other eldritch knights. The scope of the battle was certainly very massive.

"It's been confirmed! The reinforcement is Galm! They've sent the Galm Team! They destroyed Excalibur!" Joshua said as he sliced through a Grun Team member.

"We still gotta get the job done, buddy. Let's win the day!" Pixy said as he engaged the oncoming Grun Team. Tsukune wasted no time at all slicing the Grun Team captain into three pieces.

"We're taking massive damage here! We won't be able to hold the Round Table at this rate!" yelled the remaining Grun Team member. "The Demon Lord! He's hot on my tail! SHIT! AHHHH!"

His scream was the last thing everyone heard as Tsukune incinerated his body with cleansing lightning.

"Wizard 1 here, the enemy has broken formation. Take them all out." Joshua said. "Larry, do you read me?"

"Looks like you've still got the touch." Pixy replied.

"It's happening just like you said…It's time for us to get out this dead end job." Joshua said.

"Not yet." Pixy said as two new squadrons of Belkan Knights showed up.

"This is Schnee 1 to all units, ignore the other ones; just take down the Demon Lord!"

"Silber Team, engaging!"

"Sorcerer 1 to all units, that's the Galm Team! Watch and learn!" Anthony said as Pixy and Tsukune manhandled the Silber Team.

"I've never seen anything like it! It's incredible!" said someone from the enemy.

"A fighter like that, they call a Demon Lord, the name suits him perfectly." Anthony said.

"Galm isn't fighting alone! Let's show them what the Osean Eldritch Knights can do!" someone else from Sorcerer squadron said as Pixy and Tsukune wiped out Silber Team. The tide of battle had clearly shifted to their favor and Tsukune had everyone at his mercy.

"Wizard 1 to all units, Fairy Tale's days are over, let's wrap this up."

"I fight for peace, that's why I'm fighting here in the Round Table." PJ said,

"While you're up here fighting for 'peace' tons of blood is being shed all around you. Some peace, kid." Pixy scolded PJ.

"That's why I'm here to stop that." PJ replied back.

"Fighting with those kinds of ideals in your head is only going to get you killed later kid!" Pixy said as both he and Tsukune impaled Schnee 1, wiping out most of the enemy resistance.

Just then, they spotted Kahlua running into the fray of the Round Table. She looked quite worse for the wear, and her beautiful white dress torn in several places. At first Tsukune thought she was charging in for an attack as he readied himself but then Pixy noticed this as well, making a comment.

"That Kahlua Shuzen…She's running kinda weird, like she's running from someone…" Pixy said. "Do we bag her, buddy? It's your call."

Tsukune squinted a little closer and noticed a group of eight black plate armor knights chasing after Kahlua and soon he realized what the real situation was as he shook his head.

"No, Pixy, cover me, we're going to engage that formation." Tsukune commanded as Pixy nodded, the both of them charging toward the eight men. That formation of eight turned out to be the 13th Belkan Night Fighter Eldritch Knight Division, 6th Tactical Squadron; the Schwarze Team.

"Tsukune-san! It's…it's me, Kahlua, Moka's sister…I know you probably really hate me right now, and I understand if you want to kill me now, but I'd rather die by your sword then theirs. Please…help me…" Kahlua pleaded.

"This is Galm 1 to all units, return to the academy immediately. PJ, go help with the search efforts to find Gin. As for me and Pixy, we're going to go hunt some wild dog…"

"Why is their support leaving? Schwarze 1 to all units, disengage chasing the youkai traitor. We humans don't need garbage like that anyway, kill the mercenary dream team! I want the Demon Lord!" The Schwarze leader, Dominic Zubov said, dressed in a black mantle with thin red stripes.

"This is the Round Table, where dead men's words hold no meaning!" Pixy said, almost foreshadowing what was to come as both Galm Team members sped right past Kahlua and engaged the Schwarze Team, despite being outnumbered 4-1, but to these two, it just didn't matter. As far as they were concerned, they had just charged into their own deaths. Quickly Tsukune impaled one of them, tossing their bloody mess of a corpse off his sword, charging into another as sliced right through another's neck.

"These two are nothing but vultures that only kill for profit and opportunity! People say we're brutal but they are no different!" Dominic said.

"No, that's where you're wrong; unlike you we fight with purpose, which is why my buddy and I are fucking you up as badly as we are now." Pixy said as launched two fireballs, completely incinerating two Schwarze fighters.

"All units! We don't have time to be going game hunting right now!" Dominic yelled as he saw his last three comrades killed right in front of him. "What the hell happened?"

Both Tsukune and Larry fed off each other's momentum as they slashed away at the Schwarze leader who couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Quickly Pixy punched Dominic in the face with his mailed fist as the Demon Lord drove his sword right into his kidney area as more blood gushed onto his armor, which by now had to have had blood of countless many, human and youkai alike.

"I guess…sometimes luck just…isn't on my side…Demon Lord, Solo Wing Pixy, you magnificent sons of bitches…" Dominic blurted out as he coughed out blood as he laughed. Both Galm Team members turned away. As they both fell and laid back as Ruby came on the radio.

"Galm Team, good work! All enemy forces have been defeated. We found Gin and he's doing alright, but he's lost his left arm, so Crow Team has been deactivated for the time being. PJ will be flying with you guys now. Return immediately, everyone's got a heroes welcome waiting for you guys." Ruby said as she giggled.

"Yo, buddy…still alive?" Pixy said as per usual after each battle. Tsukune could only chuckle.

"More alive than ever, pal." Tsukune said as he saw Kahlua tower over both Galm Team members.

"I can…certainly understand now why my half-sister loves you so much…I finally get it now…" The blond-haired vampire said as she leaned down to kiss Pixy on the nose, leaving him dumbfounded as he blushed. She then leaned down over towards Tsukune as she kissed him deeply on his lips, but then sinking her fangs into his neck as she sucked on some of his sweet blood leaving him also very dumbfounded as she giggled. "I'm sorry, I had to see what my sister is enjoying everyday…But, thank you both."

"What will you do now?" Tsukune asked as he transformed back into his normal self.

"I'm going to go find my sister Akuha and try to start my life over. Take care of Moka for me, okay?" Kahlua said as she smiled; she indeed had the smile of an angel as she walked off in a different direction. Pixy then looked over to Tsukune and asked the one question that had been bothering him the whole time since he met him.

"How the hell do you it, buddy? How do you always get all the hot girls wanting you?" Pixy said.

"Honestly, Pixy, if I had the answer to that, I would have already told you way before." Tsukune said as he laughed heartily along with his friend. Moka and the others were valuable to him, but so was his friendship with Pixy, and he hoped it would never end…

_November 29, 2012, Somewhere near the outskirts of Tauberg, Belka…_

It was from here that the true nature of the war was revealed to the rest of the world. Accounts vary from article and source. Everyone is a hero and a villain. And no one knows who is the victim, and who is the aggressor. And what is peace? All questions commonly asked about any war in history. As the battle shifts towards Fairy Tale's territory, he is also thrust into the middle of this war. It was after this point that my focus and interest shifted from the war itself to him. There was another long, quiet pause as Pixy sat near the window, looking outwards in deep thought as he sighed quietly. Looking back towards me and the camera, he then spoke again, as another grin formed over his features. It made me wonder how he could keep his spirits up after all that he had gone through in his entire lifetime, after such horrific battles. But then it dawned on me, it's how people like him and the Demon Lord survived, their cynicism and humor allowed them to be the strong individuals that they were.

"Every time that I fought alongside him, his skill stood out. He was unstoppable. He would ascertain the situation in an instant, and change the tide of battle. He was born for combat. It was no wonder they called him Demon Lord. It didn't even matter where the battlefield was; the man had complete trust in his own powers and bursting with chivalric pride. He was born for battle; a Demon Lord that struck down all opposition but yet staunchly protecting everyone whom he cared for…That said, it was hell trying to keep up with the guy." Pixy stated, putting his gun down for a while as he held onto his coffee cup, stirring it slightly as he looked down into it as he continued speaking. "Before long, everyone had taken notice of him, ally or enemy. There wasn't anyone that didn't know his name. More and more would show up to watch him go off to battle. Student or faculty staff, it didn't matter. People wanted to burn his image into their memories. Hell, they weren't the only ones…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Well, I know it was a massive chapter, sorry, but hey I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please leave a review! Will give out free candy! (not in the creepy pedobear in a windowless van kind of way)


	10. The Stage of the Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: And here's 9th installment of this thingus. Even though our heroes have vanquished Fairy Tale, Kupochenko and his Belkan Knights are hiding their agenda which has far more sinister overtones and great implications for both the human and youkai world should he actually succeed. Now that Tsukune, the Demon Lord is the object of bravery of the school, will he be able to put a stop to the Doctor? And what of Pixy? This is where the metal meets the meat my friends, and here Tsukune will be truly tested in more ways than one. This will likely be the last chapter for a few weeks, so enjoy! (For real this time around.)

On a very off-topic note, today (8/3/2010) is (or was, depending on when I upload this) my birthday. I'm officially 23 years old, yay!

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

"_Eclipsing power is, at times, not only the instrument of demons, but also of gods." – Huckebein the Raven_

Chapter 9: The Stage of the Apocalypse

_November 29, 2012, Tauberg, Belka…_

This definitely had to be the best interview I had conducted for this whole documentary. So far, I was able to capture every single feeling that Pixy conveyed after he told of each battle thus far. With any luck, this interview would let me find the target of this whole documentary, Tsukune himself, and I would be very rich if I adapted this documentary into a novel. Humans tended to eat this kind of stuff up as entertainment, but one man's entertainment was another man's horror story and bloodbath. Pixy seemed more hesitant at this point of the interview, and I was about to find out why very quickly as I asked him another question.

"So tell me about your final battle against Grabacr, the records from there become sketchy at best. I was hoping you would be able to enlighten me." I said to him as Pixy sighed quietly.

"Honestly kid, I still ask myself the same question, 'what the hell happened, what was I even thinking?' But the fact is, even after two years, I still don't have a clue. All I can really say about the aftermath of the battle with Grabacr is…" Pixy said as he struggled to find the right words. "At that point, no one really knew why they were fighting for. All I could feel was just sadness for the world…At first, when I found out about my friends Joshua and Anthony's sudden disappearance, I didn't look into it deeply, but when I found out why they truly left, I began to realize the truth about the whole matter and…that's why I…"

_February 7, 2011, Youkai Academy_…

Again, Pixy, Tsukune, and PJ were sent out on yet another mission, but this time it was a reconnaissance operation to investigate a burning village of nekomusume. The girls were sent out on a sent out on a search for the now missing Wizard and Sorcerer teams. Again, Pixy and the others were forced to see another village burning down to the earth, feelings of disgust and gloom overtook him. In all truth, Pixy was depressed, and desired a better world, one filled with peace, one that had no barrier between human and monster. They passed by various neko that were now displaced from their homes as they stared at the Galm Team plus Crow 2.

"Can someone tell me what happened here? Who did this to all of you?" Tsukune asked softly as he knelt down towards one them who were sobbing.

"He…he had spiky blue hair…and…and an unusual looking sword…He burnt down all of our homes!"

"That bastard! It's Grabacr! It has to be!" Pixy exclaimed as he pulled his sword out. "We need to stop that insane arsonist before he destroys more villages and kills more innocents!"

"But how will you stop him, he's much too powerful…" The neko villager said.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him. We'll help you rebuild when this all over, but for right now we're going to hunt him down and make him pay for his crimes." Tsukune replied back as he gently placed his hand atop her head as she noticed the Galm Team pin.

"You're the one they call…Demon Lord…" she said. "Stop him for us, Demon Lord, my little girl that died in the fires, she looked up to you…please, don't disappoint her soul!"

"I won't." Tsukune said as he got back up to his feet and turned away. "Pixy, PJ, we're going to slay that snake today, even if it costs all of us our lives…"

Those last words seemed almost ominous but all of them brushed that feeling aside as they continued through the ruined, burning village. As they reached the village limits, they noticed that the forest land seemed to end abruptly, as if some of the trees were unnaturally cut down as it turned into a lifeless plain. They soon saw the cause staring right back at them with a smug grin upon his face…Grabacr as he had his curved broadsword ready.

"So good to see you both again, Demon Lord and Pixy…the eldritch knight dream team…And I see you brought along a playmate, how exciting this will all be…Are you ready to face your own deaths?" Grabacr said to them. "I am sure you remember all too well what happened the last time…"

"Things change Grabacr; you'll be facing your own grim reaper today!" Pixy yelled as he charged in first with a vicious swing to the shoulder, onto have Grabacr move out of the way and kick Pixy a few feet away behind him. Quickly Tsukune turned into Razgriz, but Grabacr had already gone for the unsuspecting PJ, smacking him with his mailed hand, introducing the poor kid's face to a tree stump.

"So tell me, Demon Lord, or would you rather be called Tsukune? Is everyone around you this worthless? They are nothing but flies, is that vampire woman your with equally as useless?" Grabacr taunted him, clearly trying to get Tsukune riled up and off focus, but he said nothing back; only returning to him his steely glare of determination. "Your silence must mean it's true."

With that he finally lost his composure as he went in for a high attack with Grabacr quite easily parrying each of Tsukune's advances, and decided to put an end to his attempt at offense and kneed Tsukune right in the gut, various clear substances spewing from his mouth as the Demon Lord fell on his back. Indeed, nothing had really changed; Grabacr was still more powerful since the last fight. But refusing to give up Tsukune got right back up, launching his own line of lightning at him but only to have Grabacr deflected it back at him, knocking him back onto the ground.

"Let me show you how a real sorcerer uses magic…" Grabacr's eyes glowed a dark red as thee rather large bolts of red lightning struck Tsukune with great force, tearing open his black plate armor a slight bit, struggling to maintain consciousness. Pixy had finally gotten back up as well as PJ, but Pixy was especially furious. Pixy uttered a spell to temper his sword with a fire elemental as he looked on at Grabacr, swinging his blade as an arc of fire closed in on the sinister henchman. However, Grabacr remained unscathed. Pixy was left in utter disbelief as PJ attempted another foolhardy attack.

"You're nothing special! You can be defeated somehow!" PJ yelled as he used some of his werewolf speed to close in on Grabacr only to be cut by his curved broadsword, PJ's arm bleeding profusely as he fell to the ground. Turning his attention to Pixy, he transformed into his true form, a large poison serpent as his tale wrapped around Larry, squeezing the very life out of his body as he flung him right next to Tsukune.

"How is it that we can kick everyone else's ass but this guy's…?" Pixy asked as he slowly got back up in pain, being helped up by a kneeling Tsukune.

"He's got our number, no doubt about it, but…He has to have a weakness of some sort…" Tsukune said as he breathed heavily, having already taken quite a beating.

"Galm Team, do you read?" Ruby had once again cut into the radio static.

"This is Galm 2; we're all taking quite the licking over here." Pixy said. "Grabacr finally transformed into his true ugly self. Did I mention I particularly loathe snakes?"

"Listen up, the only weakness Grabacr has is striking right behind his neck, that is the only way to kill a serpent monster of that size, cutting off his tail may help temporarily to reduce his attack effectiveness, but it will eventually grow back. I have faith in you Galm Team, we are sending some support, but it may take a while." Ruby said.

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Pixy said as PJ ran over to the two Galm members. "He's a tough customer guys, we're not going to be able to take him down without a carefully devised and executed plan."

Grabacr saw this and he wasn't about to give them any further quarter as he hurled up heavily corrosive and poisonous green acid as it ate away at the ground, leaving a decent-sized acid crater. The three had barely dispersed from the area.

"You run like little mewling children! If you are so frightened of your own doom then let me make it quick and painless for you!" Grabacr said as he laughed, Pixy then signaled both Tsukune and PJ to him.

"Single line formation, Tsukune, you'll be the last man in the formation, I'll lead. We're gonna throw this son of a bitch for a loop…" Pixy said as the others did as they were told, all running towards him in a straight line, Grabacr acting as if his meal was coming to him on a running silver plate, almost salivating as he revealed his fangs.

"Yessss…Come to me my foolish prey!" Grabacr hissed as Pixy drew closer, using a spell that conjured up a large ball of blinding light as Grabacr couldn't help but look away, taking him by surprise. PJ was up next as he attempted slice the serpent monster from the front, only to miss, but Pixy knew that would happen as Tsukune leapt high into the air and dove back down towards Grabacr's neck in the rear, however, he was much quicker than anyone else would give him credit for as his tail quickly wrapped around Tsukune tightly, bashing his body against the rocky soil, blood now beginning to trickle forth from his mouth. Almost immediately, Grabacr went in for the kill, however Tsukune moved just enough so that Grabacr would bite off his own tail as he hissed with fury and pain. Tsukune also did not escape without injury as one of his fangs cut right through his left shoulder as the mighty demon hero screamed out in pain. At the very least, the fang had to have cut through a few tendons as well, his entire arm gushing out blood by the second. He was definitely in a lot of trouble now. Grabacr quickly relinquished his told over Tsukune, his entire tail bitten off, but the good news was that Grabacr too was also weakened, if only for a little while…

Meanwhile, the girls were still on the search for the Sorcerer and Wizard teams, Moka very worried about Tsukune as they had not heard from them since they set off on their mission. Kurumu and Mizore were also there on the lookout as Mizore hopped from tree to tree while the succubus was up in the air to get a better vantage point. Something had bothered Kurumu greatly however as she touched back down to ground next to Moka.

"Hm? Kurumu-chan, is there something wrong?" Outer Moka asked as she smiled as Kurumu looked to the ground.

"I know Tsukune is supposed to be my Destined One…but lately I've been finding myself more and more attracted to Pixy-san…" Kurumu said as she sighed sadly.

"That's great! Have you told him how you feel, though?" Moka asked.

"That's the thing…lately he's been really distant with me, from everyone else actually except for those two people that we're supposed to be looking for right now, even Tsukune, who's supposed to be his best friend had mentioned something about him being unreachable as of late to me earlier…I'm starting to worry about Pixy a lot now…I really care for him…and just…" Kurumu felt tears well up in her eyes. "It feels like one of these days he won't come back at all, like he will just fade away…" Kurumu said. "I wish he'd open up to me more and let me help him; that stubborn bastard!"

"Kurumu, I think you need to calm down a little. I'm sure he'll come back later today and then you two will have an opportunity to talk things over. I think it's all just a big misunderstanding, and I'm certain things will be okay in the end." Moka said, though she would end up eating her own words later…

"Yeah, I'm…sure…thank you Moka…" Kurumu said, not quite reassured however, giving her an anxious smile. "Despite our past rivalry, you're actually a pretty good friend when the moment counts…"

"Thank you, I feel the same way, Kurumu." Moka said as she hugged the succubus.

"So does that mean you'd be interested in a four-way?" Moka's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she twitched, Kurumu continuing on with her perverse bisexual fantasy. "Oh come on, it'd be really hot if you and me got it on, plus maybe if we're lucky we can have Tsukune and Pixy kiss each other and then have one of them get on top of the other and-"

"And I thought the little witch was a little messed up in the head, I guess I stand corrected on that one…" Moka said as she rolled her eyes. "No. Just, no."

Just then Ruby and Yukari came running out towards the three, the little witch holding a piece of paper in their hand.

"Moka-sama, we know why they disappeared and to where, desu! I found this in their rooms!" Yukari yelled out as Ruby held out the letter as she looked to the ground in disgust. Moka beginning to read the letter as Ruby spoke.

"Joshua Bristowe and Anthony Palmer have turned tail and gone traitor. They have joined another organization called 'A World With No Barriers'…Their leader is a man named Anton Kupochenko, but most refer to him as Grand Master or Doctor…He is a Belkan Knight, the organization that was created by the humans to keep Fairy Tale out of their world…Now the humans want their revenge…they intend on destroying the barrier that separates us from the human world…if that happens…" Ruby said as Moka finished her sentence as her eyes widened.

"It will be the undoing of both worlds and all life as we know it…" Moka said as Ruby closed her eyes.

"This explains the Belkan Knights interference after most of our battles with Fairy Tale, they waited for us to weaken each other so they could take the opportunity to attack when we were most tired…Worse yet…they have the four soulstones from Excalibur, and they plan on detonating one of them on a nearby village…To put this into perspective, you've heard of the humans deadly weapon, the one they call a nuclear bomb?" Ruby asked as the rest of them nodded. "A soulstone has the same destructive power if detonated like a bomb. It's filled great magical power that shouldn't be used lightly or with haphazard judgment. And now that it's in the hands of a few madmen, we could all be in serious danger…"

Meanwhile, PJ and Pixy pressed the attack while Grabacr was still slightly weakened. PJ went in first however he had acid spit into his eye while Pixy jumped in as Grabacr attempted to bite him quickly sidestepping the attack and left a huge gash into the serpent's belly with his sword. But somehow, that still didn't slow him down as hurled more acid over the area where Pixy was, leaping high into the air and landing next to Tsukune. PJ struggled to get the acid out of his eyes with his water spell as his vision was still very blurred. Grabacr capitalized on this and flung PJ into the side of a tree, going right through it and landing on the ground. Tsukune looked up at Pixy with pain in his eyes as he looked back down at him, and saying little else, he charged right back at Grabacr, dodging each of his attempted bites, slicing right through its jaw as Grabacr screamed, hissing as it quickly grew its tail back, swiping it right at Pixy's face, knocking him in the same general direction as PJ, leaving Tsukune defenseless and alone. Grabacr grinned as he bled all over the ground, slithering ever closer as the Demon Lord clutched onto his sword tightly, his left arm for the most part completely useless to him now. He was losing a lot of blood and fast, and the shivering that set in from the blood loss began to show. The serpent monster licked his lips, savoring the moment as he spit acid right into Tsukune's eyes. Quickly he screamed in pain, and unlike PJ and Pixy, he didn't have any water-based spells, and in fact, he knew no spells whatsoever, leaving him in a really bad spot as Grabacr wrapped it's newly formed tail around him, choking his very life essence out of his body once again. He tried hard not give into the pain and pass out, which at this point with all the blood loss and the acid meant certain death. But surely and slowly, he felt many of his bodily functions shut down one by one.

"_Oh my god, I'm going to actually die…I can't believe this is really happening…All of my friends, Moka…I've let them all down…" _Tsukune thought to himself as he slowly lost grip of the Blade of Razgriz from his hand. He had one thread that held onto consciousness that was just about to snap as well until Moka had finally arrived on the scene as she pried hard at the tail freeing one of Tsukune's hands. He reached his hands out towards her as he felt his hands grasp onto the familiar feel of her rosario and pulling it off as she transformed into Inner Moka, her eyes turning a blood red and her hair glowing silver. Wasting no time, she quickly landed a hard kick right to Grabacr's head, finally freeing Tsukune's barely conscious body as he landed into Moka's arms while the serpent went sailing, skidding on the ground as he came to a complete stop. This whole scene was reminiscent of his first day at Youkai Academy, his eyes still stinging from Grabacr's acid, barely able to make out Moka's face. Once again, she had come to Tsukune's rescue, attempting to speak was just far too weak to.

"**Shh, no lover, don't talk. You're heavily wounded, and we will need to get you to the infirmary soon."** Inner Moka whispered to him as she held him bridal style. **"As for that snake thing, it's going to die for what it did to you. No one gets away with laying a finger on you."**

She placed a kiss upon his forehead as she gently laid him down on the ground next to him, barely conscious still as he looked on at Grabacr's smug grin as Moka stepped closer to him.

"**You won't have much to grin about, Grabacr."** Inner Moka ominously warned as she approached him, landing a series of kicks to Grabacr, but yet he was still able to stand, though only after taking quite a bit of damage from the vampire. The sky overtaken by a dark crimson and a blood red moon. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

With that, she landed a hard reverse round house kick, sending Grabacr flying the other direction. Thinking that she had won the battle, she turned away to go scoop Tsukune back into her arms and head back to the academy. However before she could make even three steps towards Tsukune's limp body Grabacr was already back up on the attack. Quickly his tail had wrapped around her body, she was exactly where he wanted her, going in for another bite. He looked over to Tsukune, grinning.

"Watch as I kill your worthless vampire woman, look closely now, Demon Lord!" Grabacr said as he laughed, Tsukune closed his eyes, gathering the very last bit of strength he had as his hands grabbed onto the Blade of Razgriz, running right towards Grabacr as he leapt high into the air. Grabacr saw this, grinning as he tossed Moka away but grabbed onto Tsukune instead. This time he wasn't going to waste time, he was going to vanquish the Demon Lord here and now. And indeed, that would have been the case if PJ hadn't gotten back up to divert his attention. With everything the young man had, he sliced right through Grabacr's tail as it wiggled involuntarily all over the ground, blood gushing out everywhere as the serpent screamed in agony. Again Tsukune was freed from Grabacr's grasp as he leapt into the air once again, feeling the wind brushing against his cheeks as he eyes Grabacr's neck. He knew that they only had this one shot at this, he couldn't fail this time. Moka looked up at him, he wasn't his usual majestic self that they were all used to seeing, but rather an attack of desperation was what she saw. She saw him desperately trying to put this all away in order to protect everyone, to protect her. It didn't matter if he was Razgriz or not, he was still the same person underneath.

"Your reign of terror ends today Grabacr! Fear the judgment of the righteous Razgriz and pay for your sins with your life you miserable son of a bitch!" Tsukune yelled as he struck his sword right into the back of the neck of the serpent as he let out a gasp for air as blood flowed forth from his mouth, and in one fell swoop, Tsukune removed the sword as Grabacr fell dead to the Demon Lord. The biggest thing of all was that Tsukune had done all of that with a good portion of his vision being impaired, quite the feat to be sure.

"Here." PJ said as he held out his hand filled with water as he helped Tsukune wash the acid from his eyes, though his vision was still quite blurry. Saying nothing else, he went to go look for Pixy as he ran over towards the forested area that he last saw Pixy land at, but right then and there, there was a huge explosion of brilliant purple and white near the nekomusume village as Moka's eyes widened.

"**They…detonated it…the soulstone…That whole village is…gone…" **Moka said as she took a step back, static and interference cutting in on the radio as Ruby attempted to contact them to see if they were still alive after that explosion at the nearby village, but in truth, three had been set off in total, killing many innocents.

"Galm Team, Lilith Team, status reports!" Ruby yelled though she barely came through on the radio.

"This is Crow 2, unable to confirm the situation!" PJ yelled. "What the hell is going on here?"

Just then, a very unusual, but familiar voice cut into the frequency, Tsukune still frantically searching for Pixy.

"Larry, do you read me? Your Fairy Godmother is here…" the voice said, it took them only seconds to figure out that it was the voice of Joshua Bristowe, Wizard 1.

"How can you say that after what just happened?" Pixy yelled back from an unknown location nearby as there was some indiscernible laughing from Wizard 1.

"Today is your lucky day, Larry. Like your birthday!" Joshua said.

"And you're here to pull me off in a magical carriage…To hell I suppose." Pixy responded curtly.

"Pixy?" Tsukune yelled into the radio as he frantically still searched for his best friend.

"Buddy…I've found a reason to fight…" Pixy said as he said with a slight bit of hesitation. He had developed a strong bond of brotherhood and friendship with Tsukune, and as well a slight love interest with Kurumu, but he wanted to fight for a bigger purpose that his other friend Bristowe was offering. And as much as it pained him to have to face his best friend as an enemy, the dream of a world without barriers and peace was much more important to him as he charged at Tsukune and attacked him with a wave of fireballs. Tsukune stood in shock, not expecting at all his best friend to betray him at such a time. Moka saw this as she quickly ran up to Tsukune and tackled him to the ground, the fireballs missing as she glared at Pixy while Ruby frantically tried to reach him.

"Galm 2! What the hell are you doing? That isn't the enemy! Stop attacking Tsukune! Galm 2! Respond!" Ruby yelled as Pixy ran off from the battlefield as he looked back to Tsukune and Moka once more.

"This is where we go our separate ways…" Pixy said as he left with Wizard 1 and Sorcerer 1, Tsukune looking on with a blank expression, the realization that the knife of betrayal had been stuck deep into his back by the one whom he would call best friend and brother-in-arms. A feeling of disbelief overtook him as he shook, feeling all of his strength wane and succumbing to his wounds as Moka held him tightly. Tears began to fall as the Demon Lord began to sob, the heavy realization that he had just lost another best friend.

"**Pixy…that lousy bastard…He betrayed my Tsukune, and I cannot abide treachery…I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm going to tear off his last wing and destroy him utterly for my bloodmate…" **Moka said as she gently rubbed Tsukune's back as she spotted the rest of the girls about to help with Tsukune, but she shooed them off as she scooped Tsukune bridal style once again as they all made their way back to the academy. Slowly he had passed out in her arms, devoid of feeling, strength, anything that could identify him as a human entity;but only said one last thing before he did so.

"Pixy…why…" Tsukune muttered out.

"**Shhh, Tsukune, don't talk. Just rest. I'll take care of you from now on, you've done enough for all us, now it's time to for us to stand and fight."** Inner Moka said to him as she saw just how badly wounded he was, seeing the blood trickle from his horrific wound to his left shoulder and a horrible burn from Pixy's attack. She looked away in sadness as she could feel her own tears well up, a rarity for the proud vampire. But her feelings of sadness were soon replaced with rage again, vowing revenge on Pixy and the organization, 'A World With No Barriers'. Kurumu didn't even need to ask what happened; she heard it all on the radio, her own tears welling up as she looked over to Tsukune. She couldn't believe what had just transpired either; the whole situation was just screwed up to no end. PJ on the other hand was a few feet behind the rest of the group. He couldn't help but feel that this whole thing was somehow his fault; that if he had been a more experienced warrior, he could have prevented Tsukune's horrific injuries. He half-expected Moka to at the very least, berate him, but much to his surprise she looked back to him with Tsukune in hand.

"I'm sorry…about what happened back there…If I was a better fighter, none of this would have happened to him…" PJ said.

"**Crow 2, what you did earlier was incredibly stupid, and something that could have cost your own life. But it was also very brave. If not for you, Tsukune would have likely faced his death. For that, I thank you. For a half-breed, you fight well." **Moka praised as she smiled at him, as PJ looked away in embarrassment.

"She's right you know, it isn't your fault at all PJ…" Mizore said as she patted PJ on the back.

It had taken a while but they finally did get back, people noticing that Pixy hadn't come back with them, but they weren't really in the right mindset to start answering questions as they rushed to the infirmary. They had to call a doctor over as the nurse busy putting on an IV unit for Tsukune as the doctor rushed to have his shoulder wound disinfected and to see what extent his shoulder would be damaged.

"Some of the tendons are severely damaged, if it had been torn into anymore, his whole shoulder might have been ripped apart…It will take a long while to completely heal but it will heal. His vision also seems blurred from the venom, but it will come back in day or two." The doctor had said as he started to stitch Tsukune's shoulder back up. After that was finished, the nurse began to bandage Tsukune up as Inner Moka looked on. It was only after a few hours had passed that Tsukune slowly blinked, looking around him, the whole room seemed blurry to him.

"Grabacr must have really fucked me up back there…I feel like hell." Tsukune said as he attempted to get up but this time he really couldn't his left shoulder giving off vast amounts of pain. "FUCK!"

Attempting to get up one last time, he at least was able to sit up but screamed out in great pain once again as he was forced to lie back down. Outer Moka entered the room, hearing all the screams as she tried to get Tsukune situated back in the bed again.

"You musn't move so much Tsukune, your shoulder is quite injured. And you're not getting out of this bed, so don't even think about it." Moka said to him as she sat next to the bed in a nearby chair. Tsukune looked away shamefully. This was the exact situation that he wanted to avoid from the very beginning. It reminded him of how he frequently had to visit the infirmary before for getting the living crap beat out of him in the past, before he had gotten Razgriz's powers, before he met Pixy…

"Pixy…I can't believe he…" Tsukune said as he tried to suppress his emotions that were again, about to erupt all over the surface as he tried his hardest to suppress his tears, which soon turned into sobs. He tried to lift his left arm up to wipe off his tears but the pain kicked in as he winced, and with his right he banged against the bed in frustration, rage, anger. "Damn everything! Damn everyone to hell! I don't understand what the point any of this was!"

"I know Tsukune…I'm sorry…" Moka said as she held onto his hand, sighing sadly as Tsukune began to sob uncontrollably once again. He was tired of the things he had to endure over the course of the past few months. Tsukune began to shake violently as he spoke.

"What's next…Are you going to leave my side? God I want to die…" Tsukune said as he shook his head, his tears soaking up on the blanket. "He was supposed to be my best friend, brother…I was always there for him when he needed me, and he was supposed to do the same, but instead he attacked me and betrayed me! WHY? What did I do wrong Moka…"

"First, and most importantly, I won't ever leave you, Tsukune. I've chosen you as my bloodmate and that won't change. You're mine. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter how bad life gets." Moka said as she brushed off Tsukune's tears. "I don't know why he did what he did earlier today, but you didn't do anything wrong at all. But if I could wrap my hands around Pixy's neck right now I would choke him to death for what he did to you!"

He wouldn't say it right then and there, but a part of him secretly wished that Pixy offered him to join the organization with him. Tsukune too, was sick of fighting and did not know what he was really fighting for. But he wasn't sure if destroying the barrier that hid this world from the human world was going to accomplish anything, other than throwing the entire world into a second dark age. Why had things ended up like this? This was the question that Tsukune kept attempting to find an answer to within his own mind. Finally something else had dawned on Tsukune, but it wasn't the answer that he sought for, but rather another reminder. The organization that Pixy turned traitor for had just exploded three soulstones on three different villages, each explosion the equivalent of a modern day thermonuclear weapon of at least 20 megatons each. That's more than enough for the human world to be able to detect the shockwaves, even through the barrier. However, any trace of doubt that he had as to why he was fighting were soon erased as Moka leaned in to kiss Tsukune deeply, her hand gently caressing the back oh his head, his tongue intertwining with hers.

"_Your wrong Pixy, I also have a real reason to fight too, and it stands right here in front of me…I'll stop you Pixy, even if it means giving up my own life to protect both worlds from your insanity…"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"I love you, Tsukune…" Moka said as she smiled at him, resisting the strong urge to feed upon his blood. She really wanted to, but Tsukune was already in really bad shape as it was, she didn't want to make it any worse.

"I love you too, Moka-san." Tsukune replied softly, but weakly as he coughed, feeling the pain radiating all over from his shoulder, oh how he hated the feeling. "How's PJ holding up?"

"Oh, him? He's got a fractured arm, but he should be fine. Better than what happened to poor Gin, he lost his entire arm to Excalibur…" Moka said as she curled up next him on the bed. "I think the two of them are out right now, he's probably helping him with the use of a camera."

"More like he's training PJ to become a mini-version of perverted Gin…" Tsukune said as he narrowed his eyes.

"That doesn't shock me at all." Moka said as she narrowed her eyes as well, laying her head gently upon his chest, noting that he was starting to grow a bit of chest hair. "When should we tell your mother and Kyouko about us?"

"Probably after this whole war is over. They'll probably be happy to hear it; though they might be a little shocked at first…that and my mom will eventually have to know about you being a vampire, not sure how well she'll take that…" Tsukune said. "But I'm sure it'll be nowhere near as bad as the reaction she had when she saw you, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari-chan all in my room at the same time."

Moka couldn't help but giggle just a slight bit at that as he recalled the events of that day as well. Her fingers gently traced his toned arms and then to his abs. She also noted that he had become more physically attractive to her; not that he already hadn't been to begin with. Just then Ruby had walked in with a tray with Tsukune's pain medication and a glass of water. She looked to Moka and twitched with annoyance as she cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Moka, I suggest you go back to your room, Tsukune needs his rest you know." Moka turned around to Ruby as she gave her a death glare but then smiled sweetly at Tsukune as she left. Instinctively, he took the pills, shoved them into his mouth and then downed it all with the water. Lying back, Tsukune smiled up at her as he yawned.

"Thanks Ruby-san." Tsukune said as he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He knew the medication would knock him out, but not this fast. He began to panic a slight bit as everything started to blur again, the last thing he remembered seeing was Ruby's smirk as her hand dove under the sheets and up the Demon Lord's thighs. However, Moka had stayed back to watch just in case as she walked in, dragging Ruby by her collar out of the room.

"How wrong of you to take advantage of Tsukune while he's medicated!" Moka said as Ruby struggled to get free.

"But! But! I still want to do many, many things with Tsukune!" Ruby pleaded as the two left the infirmary while Tsukune was fast asleep and on a one-way trip to dreamland…or was it nightmare land instead? The dream had started off like most other dreams he had since attending Youkai Academy, with him and Moka walking down a path, usually to some big event, and this time it was a carnival, filled with usual fanfare of rides, games, and food stands and the like. Things were going pretty well as Tsukune had just won Moka a giant pink teddy bear at the popgun game stand. The two were sharing a stick of cotton candy as they approached the Ferris wheel and rode it all the way to the top as the two shared a kiss.

"Isn't this wonderful, lover?" Outer Moka said to him as she gently squeezed Tsukune's hand. The ride continued until finally they were back on the ground as Tsukune chuckled as the two lovers went hand in hand to enjoy the rest of their evening at the carnival. However, the security of his dreamscape was about to be shattered in a big way as two men that Tsukune recognized as Wizard 1 and Sorcerer 1 approached him. And to the distance was a hooded, menacing looking figure that he couldn't quite make out or identify. He tried to transform into Razgriz, but was unable to since he didn't remember what happened to his sword. Immediately his mind told him not to let go of Moka, for as long as he stayed close to her, everything would be okay. But indeed, everything was NOT going to be okay as Wizard 1 approached Tsukune.

"Tsukune Aono…come with us, our master would like to speak to you, if you don't mind, Miss Akashiya…" Bristowe grabbed onto Tsukune's arm which seemed to hurt a lot more than usual but Moka wasn't going to just give in.

"You can't have him! Let him go!" Outer Moka yelled out, but she was powerless with her rosario sealing her inner self's powers as Joshua and Anthony whisked Tsukune away from her. Tsukune panicked as he tried to reach out for her hand but couldn't as Moka's image faded further and further away. He then found himself tossed in front of the hooded figure as both Wizard 1 and Sorcerer 1 pulled out their swords as did the mysterious figure. However the three looked over towards another direction as they quickly backed and faded as well. He looked over to see his best friend, Pixy.

"You alright, buddy?" Pixy said to him as he got him back up onto his feet as he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Look, I really need to get back to Moka, we're here on a night out by ourselves and I'd really like to enjoy the rest of my evening with her if you don't mind…" Tsukune said as Pixy wrapped one of his arms around him as he smirked.

"You'll get to go back to her here in a bit. But first, check out the House of Horrors with me, I heard it's awesome…" Pixy said as he smirked. "What do you say, buddy?"

Something about this whole thing just disturbed Tsukune, but despite his better judgment, he nodded and decided to go along with it as the two Galm members walked into the House of Horrors. Unlike most haunted houses that Tsukune was apt to go see, this wasn't cheap-looking by any means. It actually looked legitimately creepy. Various demonic creatures appeared as they walked through as Pixy led the way, grinning at everything. Even the CGI ghost projections looked real. They then passed by a tub filled with realistic looking blood and human limbs that just looked…too real. The both of them continued through another dark corridor filled with cobwebs. Pixy disappeared behind a black curtain as Tsukune followed him as well; clearly getting a slight bit scared and revealed a room full of mirrors and no sign of Pixy anywhere. Panicked, he felt trapped as he looked around, the dark reflection only showing Tsukune, but in one of the mirrors showed an undead clown that Tsukune recognized as Pennywise the Clown from the Osean movie "IT" holding a bloody butcher's knife.

"Moka! Moka-san! Oh god! Pixy? HELP! OH GOD HELP!" Tsukune yelled out in frenzy as he clawed at the mirrors. The House of Horrors that he entered was definitely no joke, and in fact it would have been more aptly named Portal to Hell. Just then Moka was thrown right at him. He looked down as he found his pink-haired goddess cut up, bloodied, and dead as the clown approached closer with an evil smirk across his face as he raised his knife. And then, just as quickly the nightmare was over. Tsukune woke up in a cold sweat as he screamed out loudly as he breathed heavily. Looking around, no one was there, nothing but the dark infirmary around him. He looked down towards his legs in relief as he caught his breath and sorted his head, space, and timing out. The clock flashed 5AM as he slowly got up, his left arm hurting quite badly still as he got himself dressed in his shorts and his shirt. He desperately needed a drink as a finally made his way to the vending machine and got himself a lemon-lime soda variant and opened it up as he looked up at the TV that was up all the way as PJ looked on. The channel was OBC (Osean Broadcasting Corporation) and it was a press conference at Bright Hill, the house of the President of the Osean Federation and on the screen was President Vincent Harling at the podium. In the background he could see many Osean and Yuktobanian flags with many flashes of lightning from cameras snapping pictures of the president. He quietly opened his soda and began to drink as he sat down next to PJ. Tsukune almost forgot that PJ himself was from Osea.

"Can't sleep, Tsukune?" PJ asked as he watched TV.

"Something like that…" Tsukune said as he looked on as well. "What's going on?"

"President Harling is about to make an announcement about the war." PJ said as he turned up the volume a bit more.

"_This is President Harling of the Osean Federation. Attention, all Osean and Yuktobanian officers and soldiers currently on the battlefield. Let us put down our guns and come out of the trenches. The Osean capital of Oured has been freed of the people who took advantage of my absence to usurp control of the country. Once robbed of my freedom and my ability to do the right thing, I now stand again under the light of the golden sun. And I do so with the honorable Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor by my side. We have resolved our terrible and unfortunate misunderstandings, and the war is now over." The president said as he stepped aside to allow another man to take the podium._

"_This is Prime Minister Nikanor, head of government for the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Attention all officers and soldiers of Osea and Yuktobania currently on the battlefield. Please watch as President Harling and I stand shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. President Harling's words are true. The war is over, but there is one more battle that needs to be fought." _

"_We believe that those who have tried to stir hatred between us are now preparing a weapon that could wipe out half of all metropolitan areas in either one of our countries. Our comrades, the Demons of Razgriz, are in flight as we speak, determined to stop this plan dead in its tracks. Which country is under the threat of mass destruction? We do not know." President Harling said._

"_However, that is no longer important. No matter which country is hit, it would be a severe blow to us all." Nikanor said._

"_So I ask you, members of the military. If you see it in your hearts, please utilize the resources available to you and help our brave pilots. Right now they are flying east to meet the enemy."_

"_To those who still dare to hide behind the power of their hateful weapons, bring yourself before the light of peace and harmony!" Nikanor finished as the camera flashes increased in number as the crowd in the press began to clap and cheer loudly._

PJ jumped out of the couch and clapped as well. Tsukune smiled a bit as he was relieved the war was at last over, at least in the human world anyway.

"At least our part of the world is at peace…" Tsukune said as he sighed. He couldn't say much for the youkai part of the world. "I think I'm going to head back to bed. Night PJ."

"Night, Galm 1." PJ said back.

"By the way kid, you did good." Tsukune said as he walked off back towards the infirmary.

"Wait! Ruby said that since you're out of a back-up man, and I'm out of a fight lead, I'm going to be Galm 2 now. It'll be an honor to fight along side you, Demon Lord. I'll try to do as well as Pixy did." PJ said nervously as Tsukune stopped, but didn't turn around. He stood there for a minute, thinking but then walked off. Sending a clear message to him and everyone else; Pixy was irreplaceable and there was no chance in blue hell that PJ would be able to fill his shoes. Sighing quietly, he grabbed his bottle of medication and took two of them as he laid back. Again he felt sleep overtake his body as his eyelids shut closed. Completely unaware of anyone else's presence within the infirmary. Though there was someone else there as a hooded figure came in with a sword already drawn. The intent was clear, whoever it was planned on getting rid of Tsukune for good. However this would-be assassin would not have luck with him as Moka walked into the infirmary to see how Tsukune was doing. Tsukune was fast asleep, not noticing that any of this had transpired yet. Quickly the mysterious man ran off as he jumped through the window, shattering the glass. Moka growled slightly as she went over to Tsukune, grabbing his hand to remove her rosario, transforming into her inner self, bats flying off everywhere. She quickly took Tsukune's radio and plugged it into her own ear.

"Damn! This is Sorcerer 1 to all units, we've been discovered! The operation is a failure!" Anthony Palmer yelled. "Retreat!"

"Kurumu! Mizore! Ruby! Multiple enemies have just tried to kill Tsukune! Cut off Sorcerer Team before they can escape!" Moka yelled as the Sorcerer Team attempted to make a run for it into the forest but were quickly cut off by Kurumu as she flew down with her long claws drawn. Mizore followed suit as she cut off their other escape route by erecting a large ice wall while Ruby came out with her wand drawn at Anthony. Moka then jumped out the window as well, though outnumbered, the girls had them surrounded. "Belvidere" as the other men in Anthony's squadron called him looked back at Moka with a glare.

"No surrender men, we will fight to the last! Kill these filthy youkai here and now! For a true and barrier-less world!" Sorcerer 1 yelled as his men charged out in all directions. Moka made quick work of two of the eldritch knights that wore a dark blue mantle with white stripes with a swift kick to their heads, quite clearly dead from the forceful impact. Kurumu, clearly angry from the events of the other day dug her claws into another eldritch knight, spurting blood all over the place and kicked the man off as well while Mizore froze the rest of the Sorcerer Team while Ruby finished them off with her summoning one of her deadly plant monsters, the plant consuming all of the dead Sorcerer members. In less than five minutes, their entire squad was decimated. All of them but Anthony.

"You betrayed us all, and I'll bet it was you forced Pixy into joining you guys too!" Kurumu stated angrily as she charged in with her claws only to be parried by Anthony's sword and flung onto the ground nearby.

"Don't be mistaken, Larry left of his own free will…" Anthony grinned. Even if he died here, the plans were still in motion. "Did you really think he'd stay just for a succubus bimbo like you?"

Kurumu immediately struck her claws into his chest, impaling him as she made sure he felt every painful twist, but despite the pain, Anthony managed to punch her out of the way and sent a massive lightning strike at her as well as summoning a bloodletter demon, a fiery demon that held a red sword. Immediately he ordered it to attack Kurumu and Ruby and then turned his attention to Moka as he readied his sword for a dark lightning charge. Moka, already enraged by his failed assassination attempt landed a hard knee repeatedly into Anthony's already gutted stomach with blood spilling all over and as well kicking him in the face as he was sent flying. But it wasn't over, and as Moka was about to find out, unlike ordinary humans, eldritch knights were much harder to kill. Immediately, Sorcerer 1 unleashed his flurry of offense against Moka, swinging his large knight broadsword at Moka, but none would connect. Anthony too, realized that killing this vampire would be a daunting task. He glared at her with hatred in his eyes, he hated all monsters and for that matter anything that was non-human, which is what convinced him to join Kupochenko's cause to begin with. Gathering all of his anger and hatred he summoned dark chaotic flames that seemed to appear from the ground as it fissured which forced Moka to jump away. Anthony would spare no trick up his sleeve as he summoned chains of torment, which wrapped all the girls in chains, draining their very life force.

A sadistic grin grew over Anthony's face as he now felt confident he could end the battle on his terms. "Not so mighty now, are you, filthy vampire! DIE!"

Dark flames appeared everywhere; Moka clenched her fists, enduring the great pain that she felt from the chains of torment and the flames themselves. She closed her red eyes as her aura grew more oppressive; her pride overtaking her mindset once more. She hated that she was actually on the defensive to a human other than Tsukune, which was just unacceptable to her. Anthony had to focus harder to maintain concentration and control over his spells in order to compensate for Moka's increasing power. But as anyone would well know, only a high-level eldritch knight can fight an s-class monster on equal terms; and though Anthony was powerful in his own right, he was not as powerful as the other figures in the organization which meant he couldn't out-power an s-class monster, his most fatal tactical flaw. Moka's eyes reopened as she broke herself out of the chains and sent a rage-filled kick to Anthony's neck that sent him flying, but not before everyone else could hear that inhuman crack that came from his neck. It should have killed him, but yet he still breathed.

As well, the demon that was summoned earlier dissipated as Anthony couldn't continue his spell focus to keep the demon on that plane of existence. Moka approached to where he had landed as Anthony muttered a few words.

"Kupochenko…already has opened the door…to a new future…that future without youkai like you…a human world with no barriers!" Anthony yelled out as his body exploded with eldritch energy, sending everyone flying back quite a few feet. Only after a few more minutes did they actually get back up, PJ flying out with his sword but his other arm in a sling, realizing that he was a bit late.

"That bastard decided to take himself out before we could even get to him or question him further…" Ruby said as she sighed quietly. "But at least Tsukune is safe, for right now anyway…"

Later that day, PJ walked around enjoying the rest of his day. Very rarely did they seem to have peace. He wore glasses, but today he was wearing his contacts. He fixed his de-shelved brown hair that seemed to grow more unruly as each day passed, sighing quietly as he couldn't get that minor cowlick to go away. He looked around him saw the various monsters of all types going about their business as if no aspect of the war that currently raged on had any effect on them, but he expected this as little information or detail was released to the student body aside from Tsukune's brave exploits. He then began to daydream about all the comics, manga, and anime he watched when he was back at home. In many ways, he was like Tsukune was, minus the Razgriz factor. But one question always bothered him, with a world filled with those who used magic and mystical powers, as well as many mythical creatures and monsters in existence, why wasn't there a super-hero fighting the bad guys. He pondered this for a while until he came across a group of people surrounding a girl around his age (15). She had strawberry red hair in neat little pigtails held up by two plaid bows and was dressed in a red school uniform and a plaid skirt. The group of guys was from the school police and they had Ko-chan's cage with the bat himself inside of it, keeping it up high so that Kokoa was unable to reach it due to her smaller height. Kokoa naturally was getting quite pissed and attempted to kick large orc headmaster only to be knocked back down.

"_Looks like that girl is in trouble…I guess it's time to be the world's first super hero…"_ PJ thought to himself as he ducked behind a tree, and pulling out of his Osean Army Defense Force tactical gear bag was a green costume with yellow stripes and a green mask, changing into it quickly. Striking a horribly cheesy pose, he leapt onto the scene, forcing everyone to turn to look at him, the orcs immediately laughing at him.

"Oh look! It's the wannabe superhero! And what are you supposed to be little man?" asked one of the orcs that was laughing hysterically.

"I'm Kick-Ass! And I see four scumbags who are tormenting a helpless, beautiful young girl. I think I'm going to have to fix that…" PJ said as he removed his sword from its holster. As ridiculous as PJ looked in that costume, Kokoa couldn't help but blush ever so slightly at his comment. The orcs again laughed at PJ but would soon find out that PJ was no joke as he rammed the butt of the sword into one of the orcs' stomach as he keeled over. He didn't want to kill them, but some attitude adjustment was in order. He sensed another orc coming after him as he kicked at it's shin, forcing it onto its knees and elbowing another in the face but soon was blindsided by the leader of that particular group of student police and soon the other three joined in on beating him senseless. PJ gasped in pain as he attempted to breathe. It was true that he could have defeated them all if he was going for the kill with his sword or his wizard abilities, but he was unable to use magic since he couldn't gain the concentration necessary for arcane spellcasting since he was getting beat down physically.

"Punk! We're about to give a public-service announcement to the whole school that being a super-hero is bad for your health!" Suddenly, PJ realized why there weren't any super-hero's, the job sucked and there was nothing to gain from it. Kokoa grabbed her bat and was about to walk away from the scene.

"The weirdo in the masked costume…You're an idiot! I didn't need to be saved! I can take care of myself!" Kokoa yelled out but then stopped in her tracks as she closed her eyes. _"But that was the first time anyone spoke nicely of me and actually tried to fight for me…It actually felt nice…"_

Kokoa then turned around as she pulled "Batty" from his cage as it transformed into a large spiked hammer as she growled angrily.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU DUMB ORCS! DIE!" With that, Kokoa smashed the leader into oblivion with the hammer, and swinging another high towards the sky, the other two running away. By this time, PJ's mask was pretty much torn off, revealing his face to his damsel in distress-turned-savior. Kokoa stared down into him, still clutching her hammer, noticing that blood was trickling from his nose onto his lips. Her face almost turned red as she noticed the scent of his sweet blood as she put the hammer away.

"I didn't need to be saved…but thanks anyway…" Kokoa said as she knelt down to him and licked off that trickle of blood from his lips, forcing PJ to blush madly. "Your blood, it tastes so sweet…"

"I…um…thank you?" PJ said nervously as he crawled back a bit in fear, now starting to process exactly was in front of him. It was Kokoa Shuzen, the younger half-sister of Moka Akashiya. Kokoa was known for her fiery temper and obsession with Inner Moka. Kokoa couldn't help but giggle at PJ's shyness and fear as she followed PJ. "I…just remembered I had to run an errand for Galm 1! Yeah! An errand! So, yea I gotta split, sorry!"

"Awww that's too bad. I kinda wanted to play since I was bored, but if you ever want to hang out, I'm around. The name is Kokoa by the way, what's yours?" Kokoa asked, her emerald orbs looking into PJ's blue ones.

"Patrick James…But I prefer PJ…" PJ said as he got back up, turning quite red from his immense shyness.

"Well, see you later then, PJ." Kokoa said as she licked at his bloody nose once again and ran off the other way with Ko-chan and PJ went off in the other direction, utterly lost at what had just transpired in the last little while.

Another day had passed and soon everyone at the academy had known about the war in the human world having ended. The Sand Island Squadron destroyed the SOLG (Space Ordinance Linear Gun) that had been dropped on Oured by the Belkans who instigated the war between the Oseans and the Yukes to begin with and the Osean Army had captured Cinigrad, the capital of Yuktobania days before Harling and Nikanor turned up in Osea. Despite knowing this information, it was widely assumed to be an Osean victory, and most of the students that had any interest or stake in the war were pro-Osean. Most of the school was decorated with Osean flags and the halls adorned with blue and white. Several Youkai Academy alumni that had served in the Osean Army in the human world also turned up on this day; one of which included PJ's full-blooded werewolf cousin, Adrian James, who turned out to be a tank gunner for the Osean 101st Airborne that fought in Yuktobania. After he and PJ had spoken for a bit, he was directed to the infirmary to meet Tsukune, the Demon Lord as most in the youkai world knew him as. Immediately Tsukune attempted to rise to his feet to greet the soldier, but was told to just stay in bed as Adrian shook his hand.

"I hear you're doing a hell of a job dismantling Fairy Tale, Demon Lord." Adrian said. "My name is Adrian James, I'm PJ's older cousin. I'm from the Osean 101st Airborne."

"Thank you, I'm just doing what I can to protect the ones who I care for. And thank you for fighting for us out there our world, welcome home soldier." Tsukune responded in kind as he smiled. "Did you see the Demons of Razgriz up in the sky while you fought there in Yuktobania?"

"Actually, I did. I saw them the first time while we made our forty mile advance across the Jilachi Desert, there were four of them then. I later saw them again after we were sent in to assault Cruik Fortress; the Razgriz Squadron from Sand Island gave us supreme air coverage. The Yukes ran scared, but I noticed that there were only three of them at that point." Adrian said.

"The missing pilot in that formation was my childhood friend, he lived in Japan before his family moved back to Osea…his name was Alvin H. Davenport. He got shot down over November City when the Yukes attacked the stadium…" Tsukune said as he sighed quietly. "I…also lost my father to the same war, but he died at the start of the war when Sand Island itself was attacked. He was giving a weapons presentation on the base."

"I'm sorry to hear that Tsukune; my condolences to you and your family. I'm just glad the war is over now, no one else will die." Adrian said back as he patted Tsukune on the non-injured shoulder. "Well I'm going to let you rest. I really appreciate you doing the fighting over here for all of us to keep us safe. God be with you, Tsukune."

"With you as well, Adrian." Tsukune nodded as they both walked out of the infirmary while Ruby and Moka came in.

"Well, the stitches have been removed. We can let you go back to your room now, but you still won't be able to get out of bed just yet. Your shoulder is still heavily injured despite your advanced healing factor. Moka will come to check on you to make sure you eat and NOT get out of bed." Ruby instructed as they both helped Tsukune off the bed, making sure to take extra care of his left arm as they escorted Tsukune to his room. Ruby had walked off to tend to other things that the headmaster had assigned while Tsukune laid back on his own bed, which to him felt great. Moka had opened the window as the celebrations continued outside as a certain song played. In the human world, it had become quite a popular song due to its calls for peace and an end to the war between Osea and Yuktobania.

_The journey begins  
Starts from within  
Things that I need to know_

_The song of the bird  
Echoed in words  
Flying for the need to fly_

"It's a really beautiful song…" Moka commented as she looked out the window but then made her way towards the bed and lay down next to Tsukune. He himself was looking towards the window as he spotted a blue dove land on the window sill, smiling a bit.

_Thoughts endless in flight  
Day turns to night  
Questions you ask your soul_

_Which way do I go?  
How fast is too slow?  
The journey has its time within us_

"The human world finally has peace once again…I hope we'll have peace here too…" Tsukune said as he lightly grasped Moka's hand.

_If a man can fly over an ocean  
And no mountains can get in his way  
Will he fly on forever  
Searching for something to believe_

_From above I can see from the heavens  
Down below I see the storm rages on  
And somewhere in the answer  
There is a hope to carry on_

"You really think so? Even after all the awful things that have happened?" Moka asked, sighing quietly

_When I finally return  
Things that I learn  
Carry me back to home_

_The thoughts that I feed  
Planting a seed  
With time will begin to grow_

"I'd like to think so. I think if you really want something to happen, you have to have faith in it…Especially after something as horrific has three villages being devastated by the soulstone detonations…And…" Tsukune softly whispered, sighing quietly as he tried to keep Pixy out of his mind. "If not…By then I will have lost all faith in all things, be it humanity or youkai…"

Another brief, fleeting moment of reprieve and respite visited Tsukune and his harem. But everyone knew the truth, that the decisive final battle loomed overhead. What could only be classified as a terrorist organization within the youkai world, A World With No Barriers had to be taken down, and once again, everyone at the academy looked to their great hero, the Demon Lord to protect them once again…

_The more that I try  
The more that I fly  
The answer in itself will be there_

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Well, another relatively long chapter. I hope I was able to convey the battle between Grabacr and Tsukune well enough. Anyway, please leave me a review filled with praise, constructive criticism, nearly anything. (Except for creepy comments.) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!...After my wisdom teeth are taken out.


	11. The Demon Lord of the Round Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: Well, while I wait for my insurance to get off their ass and find out whether or not they can cover my orthodontist expenses, here's Chapter 10 for everyone's reading and viewing pleasure! Things are coming to a head between Tsukune, his harem, and the mysterious but sinister organization, A World With No Barriers. Pixy has betrayed Tsukune and the gang, no one is quite sure why, but Tsukune is sure to get his answer very soon. But in the immediate horizon, Kupochenko lies in wait for our Demon Lord…Who else but he can stop the mad Doctor?

Also, would like to take this time to thank a few readers for their continued interest, encouragement, and assistance towards the creation of this story. A HUGE shout out and thanks goes to my good buddy Five Cheeses for his (or is it her? I really can't tell) encouragement and assistance via PM correspondence in improving this story. Second, MistressWinowyll (the author's of the great stories, _The Bet_ and _Get What You Wanted_) for taking the time out of her busy schedule to take a look at my work and giving me helpful advice/input, as well as being the main source of my inspiration! Next, I would like to thank Mizore the Ice Maiden for her helpful input and continued encouragement, you crazy, insane stalker ice fairy you! Lol. Next, Hanzo the Salamander for his continued encouragement and reviews, and of course my good buddy in real life, Mobius 1! And as well, the rest of you that have been kind enough to leave reviews! I love all of you! (to the guys: in a platonic way, to the girls: so…what are you doing this Saturday night? Lol XD I kid, I kid.) As always, enjoy!

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

_Amidst the eternal waves of time  
From a ripple of change shall the storm rise  
Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon  
Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath_

_The demon soars through dark skies  
Fear and death trail in its shadow beneath  
Until men united wield a hallowed saber  
In final reckoning, the beast is slain_

_As the demon sleeps man turns on man  
His blood and madness soon cover the earth  
From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz  
Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light._

Chapter 10: The Demon Lord of the Round Table

An entire month had passed since Anthony attempted to kill his one-time comrade, Tsukune, although the attempt ended in utter failure. Tsukune himself was hard at work, training his body to become stronger, and going through a grueling physical therapy regiment, lifting various weights, straining his left arm a bit to gain a bit more mobility each day. PJ oversaw his physical training at Moka's behest to make sure that he didn't end up hurting himself.

"You've been at this for hours, come on Tsukune, I think it's time to take a break." PJ advised him.

"You might be my new number two, but you aren't the boss of me and no one else around here is!" Tsukune snapped back at him as PJ took a few steps back. Something about him had changed, and a part of it had to do with Pixy turning traitor like he did a month ago. The Demon Lord was a more bitter, cynical, and angry person as he continued to do nothing else but train, gaining a much more muscular build as opposed to his original average build. Even Moka noticed that he was becoming more cold and distant; much like Pixy was towards Kurumu and everyone else. Even Mizore tried to get Tsukune out of his depressed but distant demeanor, only to fail just as miserably. As it was, Tsukune barely tolerated PJ, who was now Galm 2. Each time, he stacked on more weights onto the bar, struggling with the added weight as he turned red, sweating profusely. He managed to lift it up further but then began to lose his grip on the handle bar and ended up falling over from the pain exerted on his left arm as he fell over with the weights, that loud clanging of steel against steel. PJ attempted to help his fight lead up but was immediately pushed away.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DAMNIT!" Tsukune yelled out as slowly got back up in pain. He was frustrated, with everything and everyone. He punched the wall repeatedly, leaving many dents in it with his right fist. "DAMN YOU PIXY! GODDAMN YOU!"

It consumed him; every thought within his mind was cluttered with memories and thoughts of his former best friend. Nothing else mattered but him exacting retribution against Solo Wing Pixy. However, his thoughts were broken by PJ shaking and sobbing in fear as he looked back with disgust. If he acted like this off the battlefield, what use would he be on it? But Tsukune shook his head and sighed quietly to himself. Even he had to admit it to himself; he had been cold to everyone as of late. He really didn't mean to be, but Pixy leaving had a profound effect on him and it was starting to spread some of the negativity around the people he cared for the most. He made his way over towards PJ and embraced him like a big brother would.

"Hey, PJ…I'm sorry…I just…haven't been myself lately…" Tsukune said releasing him as PJ nodded slowly.

"Look…I know I'm not as good as Pixy, but at least know I'm trying to keep up with you. And, it's alright, no real harm done, Galm 1."

"Come on Galm 2; let's go get something to eat." Tsukune said as they both went off towards the cafeteria. The girls around Youkai Academy stared at Tsukune dreamily but he ignored all of them as per usual, the guys in complete envy of him. It made Tsukune chuckle just slightly as he realized that the whole school saw him as this hero and here he was, just a human, well mostly anyway. Once they finally got there, they noticed that it was devoid of activity for the most, which was good because he didn't want to be bothered while eating, but he did notice Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari sitting at a table. Very slowly he approached the four with PJ close by as he sighed quietly, the four looking up at him.

"Listen guys, I'm really sorry about the way I've acted lately…I know I seem cold and distant to all of you, but I really don't mean to be…" Tsukune said as the girls sighed. "I guess I've let my ex-best friend take control of my life and all of my thoughts, that I've ignored the people that care for me the most…you all."

With that, Kurumu quickly jumped on Tsukune, wrapping her legs around him as she smothered him with her breasts through her yellow sweatshirt as Tsukune struggled to breathe through her mounds.

"It's okay! I'm glad because I can do this again to you!" Kurumu giggled as she continued to shove her well-endowed G-cup breasts into his face as PJ felt a sweatdrop form, Moka looking on angrily.

"Kurumu-chan…can't…breathe…!" Tsukune managed to stammer out.

"Stop it you cow! You're going to kill him! Desu!" Yukari exclaimed as she dropped a brass pan upon her head. As per usual she and the little witch would end up fighting and somewhere along the line; Mizore would join in as well, the fight slowly migrating out in the hall, leaving Moka alone with Tsukune.

"I'm going to get my food…I guess I'll get you something too, Tsukune." PJ said as he walked towards the food line while Tsukune sat down next to Moka as she began to tear up slightly. Tsukune took her into his arms gently as she curled up closer against him.

"I'm sorry for being distant…I promise it won't happen again…You know I love you, right?" Tsukune whispered into Moka's ear as she nodded and kissed his lips gently.

"It's alright…but lately, I can't help but shake the feeling that you're going to disappear from my grasp. Like you won't come back to me…" Moka said.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said but was cut off as Moka continued.

"Kurumu had the same feeling about Pixy before he disappeared…and…Tsukune, I don't want you to disappear…You mean everything to me…I've always loved you, ever since I ran into you with my bike that first day, it took my inner half some time to come to grips with it, but we're definitely madly in love with you…and that night, despite all that alcohol being involved, it wouldn't have happened if we weren't…I…We love you, Tsukune…please don't leave us all alone…" Moka said as she felt herself tear up even more as Tsukune held her tighter.

"I won't disappear on you or anyone else like Pixy did, Moka-san…I love you too…" Tsukune stated as he kissed at cheek gently which forced Moka to blush. PJ then finally came back to the table with a few ham and cheese sandwiches, apples, two bowls of rice, and two lemon-lime sodas that PJ knew Tsukune preferred. Right before Tsukune was about to eat, Moka looked over to him and blushed slightly again.

"Tsukune…I…" Moka immediately sank her teeth into his neck as Tsukune closed his eyes.

KAPUCHU!

"Of course…" Tsukune said.

"Doesn't that hurt?" PJ asked.

"Eh, I'm used to it now at this point. It happens almost everyday." Tsukune said as Moka finally got her fill, smiling contently.

"No one else's blood but Tsukune's will do for me!" Moka proudly exclaimed as she clung onto Tsukune, he himself blushing at that comment.

Some more time had passed as PJ watched Inner Moka and Tsukune spar with each other. As powerful as Tsukune was, Inner Moka still desired to be the dominant one in their relationship. Love was one thing, but as far as who would exert the most control was another. Her kicks became increasingly vicious as Tsukune merely grinned as he kept sidestepping her powerful kicks. He too fought unarmed as he grabbed hold of one of her legs and attempted to slam her into the ground, showing that he was Demon Lord for good reason. However, she landed back onto her feet.

"**No matter how powerful you get, Tsukune, I am still superior to you! Vampires are superior to all beings, and you Demon Lord, may be my lover but are not my equal! I may do as I please, but you will do as I say!"** Inner Moka yelled out.

"Oh?" Tsukune said as prepared himself for another vicious onslaught from the silver-haired vampire, striking him with another kick towards his neck as he cleanly ducked and grabbed onto her legs as he viciously slammed her into ground, creating an impact crater as he pinned her to the ground as she struggled hard against Tsukune's advance. "Right, so what was that you were saying earlier?"

Inner Moka stopped struggling against her bloodmate as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinning only slightly as she lightly flicked Tsukune's forehead, much as she had after defeating Kuyou, the student police chief. **"That I love you, and that you're mine…"**

She felt her lips lightly touch upon his but then brought him in closer as she kissed him deeply, enjoying the taste of her lover Tsukune as PJ looked away in embarrassment. Moka could also feel Tsukune hardening up against her as she gently bit into his neck, sucking away hard at his blood.

"Um, guys, are you both done yet?" PJ asked from atop the impact crater.

"**You can be just as much of an annoying pest like Pixy; you have that much at least down…"** Moka coldly shot to him as she grew more annoyed that the half-breed had interrupted her moment with Tsukune.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that Ruby has been calling us for a briefing, it appears the enemy is on the move again…" PJ said, a bit worried about the situation as Moka and Tsukune nodded as both getting up off each other. They all made their way back into the clubroom for what could be for the last time, the girls plus PJ and Tsukune took their seats as the room darkened while Ruby explained the situation on the projector. The projection held a map of the mountain range called the Round Table, a site of many battles and an area Tsukune was very well acquainted with. Ruby then cleared her throat and began to speak as a big red blip appeared at the middle of the Round Table.

"It appears that the organization, A World With No Barriers is finally on the move again. It is suspected that after they detonated the three soulstones on three separate villages, there is still one more unaccounted for. Sources indicate that they are attempting to activate the last soulstone, and its target is the school, most likely in order to destroy the barrier hiding this world from the human world…" Ruby said. "…We obviously cannot allow this to happen, as such consequences would include the complete destruction of all youkai and set the human world back into the dark ages, and at that point, they may as well be dead too. We all want peace amongst both worlds, as we all have a vested interest in such a peaceful world. We are all youkai, witch, and human, and as one, we will see to it that in both worlds, the sun will rise again."

"Any intel on enemy composition?" PJ asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, but Kupochenko is likely out there personally leading what is left of his organization against us. He will stop at nothing to see that barrier destroyed…" Ruby said. "Which is why we can only send one team to combat them all or else they will accelerate their plans to detonate that soulstone. Time is a precious commodity that we have little of, so therefore, I will send-"

"The Galm Team." Tsukune said as everyone else gasped in shock and horror.

"**But you're still injured Tsukune!"** Inner Moka yelled out.

"I don't feel comfortable with this at all…" Mizore said calmly but with much unease in her voice.

"I don't want you to go!" Kurumu yelled out as she clung to Tsukune. "I don't want you to die or disappear on all of us! I forbid it!"

Tsukune looked to PJ, and as he saw him nod he looked over to the girls and Ruby.

"I might still be injured, but I'm feeling a hell of a lot better than I was a month ago. Kupochenko has to be stopped, and I'm going to do just that. And…I know Pixy is out there somewhere, lurking in the shadows…It's going to be me that's going to battle him and serve my retribution to him." Tsukune said as he stood up with a cold gaze towards the window. "Between me and Pixy…it's become a personal matter now…"

"Very well, Tsukune…We will send out the Galm Team. I…don't want to say this, but he really is our best chance at success…We all have faith in you Tsukune…But…" Ruby said as she began to tear up as did the others within his harem. "Please, promise you'll come back to us when this is all over. You come straight back Tsukune, do you understand? Don't you dare die on us Tsukune, or I swear to you the heavens will feel my wrath!"

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby all crowded around Tsukune and hugged him tightly as a group as Tsukune smiled back at everyone.

"Don't worry you guys; I'll win us the day no matter what." Tsukune said as PJ looked away, only to be dragged into the circle with Ruby as she held him tightly as well.

"You be careful too, little werewolf. Do everything that Tsukune tells you to do and come back alive too." Ruby instructed him as Moka looked over to him.

"**Be careful out there…" **Moka said to him. **"If Pixy is out there, protect Tsukune with everything you have, he is a very cunning magic swordsman."**

Kurumu was torn at the mention of Pixy's name but Mizore had no reservations, nor qualms about seeing Pixy's head on a stick as she kissed Tsukune deeply upon his lips, her lips flavored like cherries and crème from the lollipop that was within her mouth. Moka was slightly annoyed by this but decided to let it go this one time since they were all equally worried about Tsukune.

"You were my savior when you liberated me and my village from Fairy Tale, and you're still my savior now. Return to me, Tsukune…" Mizore said as she looked down towards the ground as she felt that warm salty liquid flow downwards.

PJ nodded as Tsukune approached his number 2.

"You ready to go, kid? You can stay here if you want to…" Tsukune said.

"There's no way I'm doing that! I have to help stop them! I can't just sit here and watch idly by as they try to destroy the entire world!" PJ said. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

The girls as well as various other students and teachers alike watched as Tsukune transformed into Razgriz, the great Demon Hero in front of them all and set off towards the Round Table with PJ close behind. It took them about half an hour to arrive at the Round Table, but throughout the way there, Tsukune kept looking behind him. Indeed it was Galm 2, but not the one that he was used to. He had to admit, it felt weird going to fight in the Round Table without Pixy backing him up. He sighed quietly, fighting back his tears as he continued on, entering into the battle zone itself.

"Galm 1? Is everything alright up there?" PJ asked.

"Yeah…I…I'm fine…" Tsukune responded.

"A formation of eight enemy units closing in fast in the opposite direction, Galm Team, you know what to do." Ruby chimed in over the radio. Soon, the eight fighters came into view of Tsukune's vision; they all wore black and gold mantles over their chainmail armor. They were the Belkan Knight's 18th Eldritch Knight Division, 5th Tactical Squadron, but they were better known as the "Gault Squadron" (Gault means gold in German). But more importantly, it was Anton Kupochenko's personal squadron, the leader of the organization, A World With No Barriers and the former grandmaster of the Belkan Knights.

"Gault 1 to all units. Begin the operation. Let the victor be true justice." Kupochenko spoke into his radio as his fellow squadron mates followed in perfect formation, surrounding the Galm Team like vultures around its prey.

"Stay sharp Galm 2, these guys aren't fucking around at all!" Tsukune warned as PJ stood back-to-back with his fight lead, ready to attack anyone that got too close.

"Demon Lord of the Round Table, I was hoping to meet you under different circumstances…" Kupochenko said. "You had so much potential, and now it's going to go to waste…"

"Why are you doing this? Your organization is deluded in its own ideals!" PJ said.

"Tsukune, PJ! You both don't have time to play around with them. Hurry up and take them all down. They could activate that last soulstone at any moment!" Ruby cautioned over the radio.

Two of them had already charged in towards Tsukune and PJ as Tsukune himself shot out lightning towards one of them, completely incinerating the individual as hundreds of thousands of high voltage electricity fried every single part of his body, essentially turning his body system into a pressure cooker/flash fryer. The other Tsukune had cleanly sliced right through his torso, watching his upper body hit the ground in the opposite direction of his legs as blood rippled through like a fountain.

"There's no meaning in the Round Table anymore, Fairy Tale has already been eliminated! Wasn't that your original goal in the first place? What are you fighting for?" PJ demanded as he parried an attack from two different Gault eldritch knights. "What are you doing? The war's ended long ago!"

"The enemy seems to be highly skilled eldritch knights; they're nothing like the ones you've faced before! Don't let them take control of this battle!" Ruby cautioned once again.

"The table in both worlds is surrounded by politicians of all hues who have never stepped foot in the battlefield. Be it the President of Osea or the Three Dark Lords, they are all one in the same." Kupochenko responded as Tsukune impaled yet another Gault fighter, tossing him aside like a bloodied rag doll. "So this is the Demon Lord? There's something about him…"

Quickly Tsukune sliced through another Gault fighter that was giving PJ a bit of trouble, spraying his number two with the Belkan's blood as the other two regrouped around Kupochenko himself.

"Unlike you, at least those leaders discuss things out rather than trying to destroy everyone and everything!" PJ shot back at the Belkan Knight. "Akasha wants peace with the human world, can't you see that?"

"That so called 'discussion' that you alluded to is nothing but a disgusting squabble on who gets the largest share of the pie, and in this case it is influence over each other's worlds. That's why it needs to end!"

PJ had summoned a fireball and threw it upon one of the oncoming Gault squadron knights, incinerating him, getting his first kill of the day while Tsukune handily defeated the other as Kupochenko was the only one left against the Galm Team.

"It is for this reason that we have raised the king…That's why we're fighting." Kupochenko said as he pulled out a special bedlam staff. "Tell me Demon Lord, what is it that you wish to achieve on the battlefield?"

He summoned two very large swirling arrows made of fire as they swarmed towards Tsukune, barely dodging the impact from the spell as fire consumed that part of the ground. His own mind however, thinking up of a response to Kupochenko's query. And in all truth, he had no answer.

"I wish I didn't have to destroy you, Tsukune Aono…You weren't supposed to be here…" This time, Kupochenko summoned two large balls of lightning, sparks flying all over the place. "We could have fought together, Demon Lord of Razgriz…Think about it, if you joined us, you would have glory beyond your comprehension, you would be remembered all throughout history as a great warrior to all!"

"No! Tsukune! Don't listen to him! He's only trying to trick you!" PJ yelled out.

Tsukune fell silent as he eyed the two orbs of lightning, floating ominously in the air. The thought was now honestly crossing into the Demon Lord's mind. Kupochenko was quite the charismatic leader and had a penchant for convincing others. He really did think about it and considered the fact that he would be reunited with his best friend, Pixy…but to what end? To destroy both worlds and everything he knew? To turn his back on Moka and the other girls? He shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"No…I'm sorry, I cannot do that." Tsukune said as he looked back up at Kupochenko with that same steely determination he had shown in previous battles.

"Then I regret to inform you that I must destroy you now…" Kupochenko said in a level voice as the two orbs of lightning screamed towards Tsukune, avoiding one and swinging his sword like a bat at the other as it came hurling back towards powerful sorcerer that Kupochenko was as he struggled to stop it and deflect it back into the air as it exploded, forcing PJ to take cover behind a few large rocks. "You are certainly as powerful as they say, Demon Lord…"

"So are you, Kupochenko." Tsukune said with certain coldness in his tone. He charged fast straight on towards the powerful sorcerer only to be met with another large orb of fire as he screamed towards his face, quickly he moved to the right as PJ joined up into the fray, charging from the opposite direction. Kupochenko himself concentrating as he fired two fire orbs headed towards both PJ and Tsukune. They weren't going to be able to dodge this one as one stared at the other but then something occurred to Tsukune as he charged towards his own number two, PJ closing his eyes as the two fireballs negated each other in mid air as another explosion rocked the ground from the impact. "Quickly! Before he can summon another one!"

With blinding speed the Galm Team charged at Kupochenko, however, he was also an adept melee combatant as the force from the bedlam staff sent PJ ricocheting off the rocky ground. Tsukune went for a low slash towards his legs but was repelled by the sorcerer and was sent hurling towards the cliff face of one of the many mountains that made up the Round Table. Tsukune could feel the hard impact as he felt his body land spine first into the rock and fell to the ground. Right then and there, Gault 1 began to force the ground to shake beneath them as he concentrated hard for this next spell. He was using his sheer magical strength to rip open a hole in space and time and out appeared a rather large vortex made up of lightning and dark matter as the void began to suck things into its deadly grasp, turning all atoms and matter into a singularity smaller than even the atoms themselves and then destroying it. Tsukune looked over to PJ who struggled to maintain his ground as grasped hard onto a nearby boulder.

"PJ! DON'T LET GO OF THAT ROCK!" Tsukune yelled out. He looked over towards Kupochenko and noticed that it required his full concentration which meant he wouldn't be able to defend himself against an attack. Noticing this, he attempted to get back up to his feet but struggled against the pull of the vortex. Tsukune inched closer as Kupochenko finally turned around to parry Tsukune's oncoming attack, forcing the vortex to dissipate back into the immaterium but was then kicked as Kupochenko himself tasted the salty dirt from all of the rocks around them.

"It's rather ironic to meet this way. But I guess this is how fate works." The Doctor finally said as he got back up to his feet, wiping off a little blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Tsukune went back into a defensive stance as PJ finally got himself back up to his feet. Kupochenko drew his bedlam staff back as he gathered eldritch energies for another spell attack as a line of lightning skimmed the ground and went towards Tsukune and PJ, both getting out of the way just in time. The Doctor indeed, was deadly accurate as he sent another line of lightning towards the Galm Team.

"This guy is a lot tougher than Grabacr…" Tsukune said to PJ over the radio.

"You are referring to that useless serpent pawn that I had shortly employed? Yes…That was quite the impressive victory that you and your other friend, Solo Wing Pixy, pulled off…Right before he betrayed you and turned tail to my cause…It seems his bond of brotherhood was not enough to keep him at your side, Demon Lord…" Kupochenko said as he calmly chuckled, as if to rub it in Tsukune's face. This only riled Tsukune up even more as he felt his rage shoot through to new levels, taking the Doctor by surprise. What took him by surprise even more was that he didn't bother swinging his sword as he swiftly punched Kupochenko in the face, connecting straight on as Tsukune felt the crunch coming from his nose. He could see the blood rush down from his broken nose as the Doctor fell to the ground once again. It was almost as if something had possessed him. He could feel himself go into a blood frenzy as Tsukune grasped onto his head.

"Tsukune, now is your chance! Finish him off!" Ruby yelled but Tsukune was ignoring everyone as PJ approached Tsukune.

"Galm 1, is everything o-" PJ was about to ask but was punched into the ground by Tsukune as he charged back at Kupochenko, something had clearly snapped within his psyche.

"Tsukune! What are you doing? That wasn't the enemy!" Ruby yelled into the radio.

"Something…changed in him…" PJ said weakly into the radio as Kupochenko threw a fire arrow at Tsukune but he may as well have shot a desert eagle at an M1 Abrams Tank because it did sweet fuck all. The Demon Lord still charged at him like a madman as he kicked Kupochenko into the air and punched him, hurling his body forwards into a formation of boulders, shattering everything to fine dust as Tsukune snarled demonically. Friend or foe recognition was out the window as he would have attacked anything in his path. To him, everyone was now equally as dead as Kupochenko in front of him.

"Now there's the Razgriz we all know and fear…Yes, this is the true potential of his power!" Kupochenko said as he readied his bedlam staff for a more potent spell, one that would throw Tsukune under his thrall. "Perhaps I evaluated this whole war the wrong way; it wasn't the soulstones we should have gone after, because Tsukune is more than capable of destroying the barrier all by himself, the destroyer of worlds!"

Kupochenko attempted his spell as he casted his influence within Tsukune's mind which was in a primal mode of sorts. Despite being in this kill-only mode, it was very hard for Kupochenko to break through his mental barriers, concentrating hard as Tsukune struggled to his knees as he tried to keep the Doctor out of his head. Kupochenko grinned as he felt more and more confident of his success, with the Demon Lord under his thrall, the war would most definitely go in his favor. However, he was about to receive a rude awakening as he felt a sword strike at him at his side as PJ stuck his sword within his arm. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to break the Doctor's concentration as his hold over Tsukune's mind waned substantially. Angrily Kupochenko used his bedlam staff to throw him towards the same cliff face that Tsukune was thrown into earlier, taking PJ out of the picture for the time being. However, he didn't see Tsukune charging at him with all blinding speed like a lion hunting down its prey. With sheer brute force he punched Kupochenko repeatedly into his midsection, most likely shattering a few bones within his ribcage as the Doctor coughed up more blood. Tsukune then slammed the butt of the sword into his adversary's face, sending him into the ground several feet away. Kupochenko hurled another orb of lightning but only to have Tsukune step aside and brush it off like it was nothing. He hurled another, this time having it deflected high into the air and exploding, sending a shockwave of lightning and thunder as if it were storming. Tsukune had enough of everything as he swung his sword with Kupochenko blocking it, but barely just in time before he had his entire head cut off from his shoulders. Kupochenko felt his magic strength dangerously low. But he needed to do something big to turn the tide of battle back to his own favor.

To a common man, it's a very little known fact that sorcerers and wizards have limited magical strength which determines how many spells they can use per day and the potency level of that said spell, and Kupochenko's was very low as he had thrown everything but the kitchen sink at Tsukune. He started to realize why everyone kept calling Tsukune the Demon Lord. He began to shake involuntarily as Tsukune drew closer for that final killing blow. What was this feeling that flowed through his veins so freely?

"_So this is fear…"_ Kupochenko thought to himself as he concentrated his last spell that he could cast in this battle. _"Desperation shall be my companion…"_

"Tsukune! Watch out! He's going to open up another void rift!" Ruby warned. "If you get sucked in you won't be able to escape its grasp!"

Again, the ground shook as a giant orb of lighting appeared behind Tsukune as he created yet another rip between space and time, opening up another vortex into the immaterial realm as it began to suck up various objects within its deadly void. Immediately the Demon Lord lost his footing and began to fly up into the air, nearly getting sucked into the void but grasping hard onto a shaking boulder. Eventually however, he would lose his grip as he skidded across the ground but clawed his fingers deep into the soil, not letting go for all his worth. Kupochenko concentrated harder, expending all of his eldritch energies to make the vortex even bigger. This had forced Tsukune out of his demonic frenzy that he had going earlier.

"No…I'm not going to let it end like this…" Tsukune muttered as he clawed his way back towards the insane Doctor with his sword in his right hand. He was sucked back towards the void several times, but each time he managed to claw his way back, inching closer and closer. He looked up at the eyes of Kupochenko, his eyes glowing a crimson red as he slowly got up, struggling to maintain footing as he looked him in the eyes. With no further hesitation, Tsukune swung his sword at him, forcing Kupochenko to break concentration as the vortex once again dissipated and parry Tsukune's sword strike with his bedlam staff. That was it for Kupochenko, he could no longer cast his powerful spells, and though he was an adept melee combatant, he wasn't used to having to fight at close-range like that. The two exchanged strike after strike until Kupochenko again sent Tsukune skidding along the ground. Quickly he picked himself back up from the ground, wiping off the blood coming from his forehead and spitting out a tooth.

"_Great…I'm going to look like a hockey player by the time this whole battle is over…"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

He might have idolized the great Yuktobanian hockey player Alexander Ovechkin for his skill, but he certainly didn't want to be toothless as him…or have other people think that since he looks like him that he acts like a classless douche as Ovechkin tended to act like on and off the ice. Tsukune charged right towards Kupochenko once again, the Doctor himself seemingly flinching at his very presence as Tsukune swung once again, the clanging sound of metal against metal as he lifted his staff to parry Tsukune's sword.

"A world with no barriers will usher in a new era of peace for humanity without the youkai to plague us!" Kupochenko yelled out.

Quickly the Demon Lord hit him with the butt of the sword and impaled Kupochenko straight through as a rush of blood gushed out from the sword's exit point. The Doctor's eyes widened in great surprise as his hands shook involuntarily, dropping his bedlam staff to the ground as he coughed up more blood as crimson chunks of liquid spurted onto Tsukune's black plate armor. Kupochenko gasped for air as he muttered out what seemed to be his dying words.

"The gate to the new world has been opened. My soul shall be the wind that enters the gate. When the sleeping king awakes, my body, too, shall surely rise…" He said as his dead, limp body fell to the ground within a pool of his own blood. Tsukune kicked him off his blade, somehow innately knowing that the battle was far from over.

"Warning! Another incoming enemy formation! There appears to be eight of them!" Ruby warned. "Galm Team, you have no choice but to eliminate them as well and proceed to the target area!"

He had to strain his eyes upon the oncoming enemies, but recognized their dark blue stripes upon their mantles and gritted his teeth a bit as he spoke to PJ over the radio.

"Those traitors…the Wizard Squadron is here…Joshua is mine. PJ cover my 6…" Tsukune ordered as PJ slowly dusted himself off from the rubble as he quickly ran back towards Tsukune and looked ahead to the enemies at front.

"This is Wizard 1. The Demon Lord has entered the nest…" Joshua said over the radio as four armored men wielding crossbows appeared within view. "Let's begin…"

"Galm 2 to Galm 1, there's four of them dead ahead at our twelve, they're wielding long-range crossbows! Look out! Incoming fire!" PJ yelled as both Galm Team members scattered as arrows struck the ground, but they weren't just any arrows. They were special ice elemental arrows as a portion of the ground below froze a formation of rocks and then shattering the ice and rock along with it.

"The Demon Lord has built himself up quite a name…" Joshua said over the radio, almost menacingly. "Let's see if he can live up to it."

"At one time we were all fighting on the same side, why have you turned tail and betrayed us? There is no reason for any of this! The war is over!" PJ exclaimed as he continued to dodge fire from the elemental crossbows.

"There's no use in trying to talk to them, Galm 2! For whatever reason, they decided to join that misguided organization!" Ruby explained, though PJ ignored her as he grew increasingly frustrated with the situation as Tsukune charged forward towards the crossbowmen as they were busy trying to reload.

"What are you fighting for?" PJ yelled over the radio.

"This place is no longer a battlefield. The wars in both worlds are fought in small meeting rooms on a round table filled with leaders and elected politicians in both worlds. Both sides are just as corrupt and equally to blame for our world's problems! It all must be eliminated along with that barrier!" Joshua stated.

"Those are necessary meetings to decide the beginnings of a new era." PJ explained as Tsukune made quick work of one of the crossbowmen, his head rolling along the ground like a bowling ball, spraying blood everywhere, the other three hurriedly firing their crossbow bolts, but all of them missing as they scattered, unable to reload again since Tsukune and PJ was on the chase.

"They squabble over territories, and influence over each other in their own worlds and over each other's worlds." Joshua explained as he watched his crossbowmen being routed by the Galm Team. "Such clashing greed is the cause of all conflict."

Tsukune then impaled another crossbowman of the Wizard squadron right before he was about to fire his ice bolt, but another crossbowman fired, but ended up hitting his dead comrade as the dead body froze over and then shattered to pieces, limbs and all. He too, was sliced in two as another crossbowman fell to the ground. The remaining crossbowmen fled away from Tsukune and made his way out of the Round Table; the Demon Lord deciding to spare him rather than hunting him down.

"He's not destroying anything unnecessarily…The Demon Lord's just as good as they say." Joshua remarked with admiration. "I admire that kind of chivalry in a man."

"That's more than what I can say for you and your organization, what about all of those innocent nekomusume that you killed when you wiped out their village with that soulstone detonation! You heartless bastards!" PJ yelled as he charged ahead of Tsukune and ran up towards the three oncoming Wizard Team eldritch knights with lightning swords, the Demon Lord following close behind. "Galm 1, we can win this! I know it!"

"Don't let the Demon Lord escape with his life, cut him down to pieces!" Wizard 1 commanded to his remaining squadron. It didn't take very long for PJ and Tsukune to make short work of the three that had foolishly charged in as they all in short order, met their makers. The swords that the Galm Team wielded were now dripping in blood from both the Gault and Wizard squadrons, and now Joshua Bristowe, the co-captain of the 32nd Tactical Squadron was the last remaining enemy within the Round Table. "Damn! If I can just take him down, we win the day!"

"Stay back on this one PJ, he's mine." Tsukune said as he charged forward.

"And the Demon Lord of the Round Table must exit the stage…" Wizard 1 said as he charged forward towards Tsukune as they both swung at each other, only to lock into a sword stalemate. "We will carry out the new creation of destruction through the power of righteousness."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune snapped back at his one-time comrade. "So you're telling me all the nekomusume you sacrificed along with the other villages you destroyed was all in the name of your deluded and false self-righteousness? How conceited!"

"Someone like you wouldn't have understood the truth. That's why I said no on inviting you into the organization. You've grown soft as a human, it is not us that are the traitors, it is you who betrayed your own kind. You coddle those youkai so close to you, when they're really the enemy! And your relations with that vampire woman just disgust me to no end." Joshua spat back as he swung violently at Tsukune, but he also responded in kind, sparks flying from their swords from all the impact. "That neko that calls herself our teacher, spewing out her nonsense about peace between humans and youkai; what a laughable, sick joke!"

"Is it so wrong to have friends? To protect the ones that you love and care for the most? To value innocent life? To desire peace?" Tsukune yelled as he kicked Joshua in the gut as it sent him back several feet, PJ looking on helplessly.

"Humanity will be the ultimate victor this day. Territories, peoples, authorities…all will be liberated! This is the new state, 'A World With No Barriers' will create!" Joshua got right back up as he charged at Tsukune, lightning surrounding the Wizard Leader's sword. "Neither nations nor nationalities will have meaning! We will erase these unnecessary borders that hold humanity back by exposing the greatest threat of all within this world blighted by monsters!"

Tsukune summoned his own lightning around his Blade of Razgriz, meeting Joshua mid-air during his charge as lightning seemed to fly out all over the battlefield. Wizard 1 and Galm 1 both found themselves in yet another sword dueling deadlock, attempting to pit their own strength against one another.

"With a barrier-less world, we will eliminate all conflict within the human world. Wars like the one that just concluded between Yuktobania and Osea and the Belkan War fifteen years ago will never happen again. Because the youkai will be our common enemy, even if it means destroying most of ourselves in the process, humanity will survive and live on!" Joshua yelled as he attempted a high strike towards Tsukune's head, only to be parried and then disarmed as the Wizard Leader's sword flew high into the air and landed several feet away, blade first into the ground. Tsukune swung as he cut through Joshua's midsection as he fell backwards onto the rocky gravel below. The Demon Lord looked down upon his fallen adversary, readying his sword over Bristowe's throat, threatening to end his life then and there.

"The world will change, Tsukune, whether you want it to or not…" Joshua said as he looked him dead in the eyes. He looked back at him for several moments as he withdrew his sword from the fallen eldritch knight and walked away, seemingly sparing him, much to PJ and Ruby's surprise. But Ruby understood why, Tsukune saw that Kupochenko had manipulated the Wizard Leader's strong beliefs. The Demon Lord turned to PJ. Ruby could no longer detect the soulstone, meaning it had been deactivated, much to everyone's relief.

"Galm Team! It's confirmed, the soulstone has been deactivated! Nice work Galm Team, return to the academy." Ruby happily said over the radio.

"We did it! We stopped the soulstone detonation! We're gonna be branded as heroes!" PJ yelled excitedly as he hugged Tsukune tightly, but something bothered the Demon Lord greatly, something was a miss, and soon he would find out why… "I got my eye on this one girl back at the school, she's a red-headed vampire! A bit feisty but I like her a lot! I'm going to ask her out on a date when we get back!"

"Warning! Unknown target approaching at high speed!" Ruby warned over the radio. "BREAK! BREAK!"

Right then and there, he watched as a long cone of fire sped right towards them as PJ got in the way of it the blast.

"GALM 1! WATCH OUT! AHHHHH!" PJ yelled out as the fires consumed him, falling to the ground almost lifelessly, his body charred black from the fire as most of his armor was now burnt off. There was a pregnant pause before what Tsukune heard next on the radio…

"So…have you found a reason to fight yet?" asked a very familiar voice over the radio. "…Buddy?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! He's Baaacckkk! Alright everyone, new plan: I'm going to finish this story before I get wisdom teeth stuff taken care of, even if it kills me (which the pain is killing my jaw while my insurance company sorts itself out)! Stay tuned for the next installment! Hope you enjoyed the story thus far, please, as always, enjoy and review! Thank you!


	12. Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, had my wisdom teeth removed, and well, that really puts a dent in people's plans when that happens, so my apologies to everyone! Only one more chapter left ladies and gentlemen. Yes, I know, very depressing, I'm sorry, but with all things, everything must come to its eventual end. This is the second to last chapter, and it will be here that we will bear witness to the final battle between Tsukune and Pixy. He had vanquished the likes of Fairy Tale, The Belkan Knights, Grabacr, Kupochenko, and Bristowe…and so it comes to this. Brother against brother, friend against friend, hero versus the traitor, Demon Lord versus Solo Wing Pixy. Will Tsukune be able to stop the soulstone detonation or will there be another earth-shattering tragedy, bringing about the destruction of both worlds. As always, I hope you all enjoy and please, leave a review, thank you.

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

A song I suggest everyone listen to while reading this is this song: "Zero" – Keiki Kobayashi - Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

**

* * *

**

"_All held the finite and infinite as unrelated. None could foresee that the history of the two would become one. Without beginning or end, the ring stretches to infinite." – Unknown_

Chapter 11: Zero

_November 29, 2012, Tauberg, Belka…_

I looked closely upon the features of the face that belonged to Solo Wing Pixy. He looked grossly exhausted, like he had fought in many battles upon that vast battlefield of life. He covered his face with his hands as he sighed quietly to himself, the camera was still rolling and the notepad still in my hand, jotting down various notes of all that he had said. The emotion that he showed, I thought, would turn this documentary into a bestseller. I was loving every minute of it, and I knew now that leaving everything behind for this journey was the right thing to do. I could see the tears stream down his face from his eyes; I was definitely taken aback from this. Never in a million years would I have imagined someone as strong as Pixy according to the legends, cry in front of a reporter, much less on camera for public viewing later. But in truth, I felt sorry for this man…

"So you finally resurfaced in that final battle against your former best friend…" I said, more as a statement than anything else. "What exactly happened between the two of you? What became of you in the aftermath…and what about…him?"

"Deep down, I'd like to think he's still my buddy…Despite everything that I did, and every that had happened between us…I…" Pixy dropped his sniper rifle as I caught it and gently placed it on the floor as he sobbed quietly into his hands.

_March 9, 2011, The Round Table…_

Immediately Tsukune dropped to his knees towards PJ, attempting to wake his number two up, but to no avail. He then placed his fingers upon his neck as his eyes widened in shock and horror as he felt no pulse from PJ; the young boy was dead at the hands of his former best friend. Tsukune felt tears stream down his cheeks as he looked back towards Pixy with a look of anguish and rage, getting back to his feet.

"_You murdering bastard…" _Tsukune thought to himself. And seemingly, as if Pixy could read his thoughts, he spoke out.

"I'm sorry I had to kill him, but it's better this way. He died quick and without pain." Pixy said to him.

"YOU MURDERED HIM! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tsukune yelled out.

"I told him that his lofty and misguided ideals would get him killed out here one day, and it looks like I was right. Just admit it; he was never as good or as close to you as I was. He might have had the callsign of Galm 2, but he was only trying to pretend to be me, but he just fell short of everyone's expectations, buddy." Pixy said which only made Tsukune angrier at him as he drew up his sword back into an attack stance as Ruby chimed in.

"Confirmed reactivation of the soulstone! Tsukune, continue your mission, engage!"

With that, Pixy fired another long-range cone of fire from his sword right towards Tsukune as he dodged out of the way, feeling the searing heat from those hellish flames.

"Stand by, we're analyzing the situation." Ruby said as Tsukune charged closer to Pixy, firing back his own shot of lightning as a response to Pixy. Pixy of course got out of the way before it could score a hit.

"Here comes the snow…" Pixy said as he got ready to engage Tsukune in melee.

"Cut down the enemy, we'll fill you in ASAP!" Ruby again chimed in.

Immediately the two exchanged blows; wasting no further time on pre-battle pleasantries. Tsukune wanted to destroy Pixy for everything he had done, from his treachery after the battle with Grabacr to PJ's death. But yet, something weighed heavily down on Tsukune's heart. He again struggled to find reasons to fight his former best friend but nonetheless continued his relentless onslaught of offense against Pixy.

"Those who survive a long time on the battlefield start to think they're invincible." Pixy said over the radio as he attempted to take Tsukune's head off with his new flaming zweihander-like sword but Tsukune parried as the two entered a sword deadlock. "I bet you do too, buddy…"

Angrily Tsukune rammed his foot straight into Pixy's face, sending him back a few feet but quickly had to roll to his right in order to dodge yet another cone of fire. Again, Tsukune ran straight towards Pixy as the two again exchanged various sword strikes and parries. It was quite evident now; the two of them were a dead even match for each other. With each blow, the earth below them seemed to shutter at their ungodly strength, a strength that perhaps mortal men were never meant to have. But the battle would continue on, regardless. Tsukune fired yet another line of lightning, but used it more as a misdirection ploy as Pixy was forced to counter with his own cone of fire, the two negating each other but with Tsukune right behind Pixy. Though the first blow was blocked, the second was not as the tip of Tsukune's blade left a long cut along Pixy's back, cutting through his thin armor as he jerked forward and turned around to see his former buddy lying in wait.

"I don't understand you, Pixy. Why did you betray me? Of everyone, why you?" Tsukune snapped at him as he spat, placing himself in a defensive position.

"That's right buddy, you don't understand me, and you never will. I had my own reasons to do what I did, and I feel no remorse…" Pixy said as he charged at Tsukune again as the two went at it in close-quarters melee. They both exchanged blow after blow with their swords as Moka, Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu watching the fight at a safe distance away.

"There's a special layer in hell dedicated to people like yourself, Pixy…Say hi to Judas for me you son of a bitch!" Tsukune yelled as struck his sword into Pixy's shoulder, watching it draw blood from his ex-friend as Pixy leapt backwards and away from the reach of Tsukune's vengeful hands.

"How can you say that when you yourself are conflicted as to your own reasons for fighting?" Pixy shot back at him.

"Phase 1 analysis complete! Psychic waves detected from the enemy; he's controlling the soulstone launch and detonation sequences!" Ruby informed Tsukune as Pixy began to cast a much more powerful spell this time as the earth beneath their feet shook again as Pixy casted a huge ball of intense light, brighter than the sun as everything seemed to explode in front of Tsukune like a burst missile, thrown back from the force as he hit the side of a mountain hard as the ball of light dissipated while Pixy spoke again.

"Can you see that barrier from here, buddy?" Pixy said as he charged forward while Tsukune barely had enough time to parry his attack as he looked him dead in the eye. "What has barriers ever given us humans?"

"That barrier is there to protect both worlds from those who have gone insane and lost touch with reality like you!" Tsukune shot back at him attempted an overhead strike but was blocked yet again. The whole scene looked like the final boss battle in a Star Wars movie between the Jedi hero and the Sith villain. Or to more accurately put it, Cloud Strife facing off against Sephiroth from the final battle of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

"We're going to start over from scratch. Humanity will be given another chance to start over with a borderless, barrier-less world, a world without youkai influence. That's what the soulstone is for." Pixy calmly stated as he summoned that same burst spell once again as a ball of intensely bright light blinded Tsukune temporarily, sending him flying backwards right into the mountains again as Pixy disappeared from his sights.

"There's only one way, buddy. You gotta fight for what you believe in." Pixy stated to him but then asked him another question that forced Tsukune to hesitate in his own tracks. "So I ask you again, what are you fighting for?"

"I…I'm fighting for…I…" Tsukune struggled to find an answer as he felt himself tear up but was soon attacked again by Pixy with his own relentless blows, blocking each one deftly as they once again ended up deadlock.

"You don't know why you're fighting. You're just the lapdog of the youkai, but fear not brother, I will liberate your mind!" Pixy yelled as he kicked Tsukune into the ground and pointed his zweihander right towards the Demon Lord's chest, only to have him roll away as Tsukune looked back up at him with eyes of contempt and hatred. "It's pretty ironic buddy. Two dogs like us fighting the final battle. It's all lead up to this one point."

"You're no different Pixy! You'll pay for killing PJ like that! Even you must meet your own maker one day, and today, Razgriz is your reaper…" Tsukune said coldly, his voice now much different along with his demeanor.

"There's no mercy in war. People live and people die. That's all there is to it, buddy." Pixy said as the two engaged in melee once again, sword strikes being heard everywhere as all looked upon the battle. Moka worriedly looked on, feeling utterly helpless much like her sealed self usually did against powerful enemies. Inner Moka's first instinct was to protect her bloodmate, who himself used to be very dependant upon her for protection. But nowadays, the opposite seemed more true, but even so, old habits die hard as every inch of her being screamed at her to kick Pixy to oblivion.

"We have to leave it in Tsukune's hands now…He's grown really strong over the years, hasn't he?" Mizore calmly stated with the lollipop in her mouth.

"**We should be over there supporting him, not standing here on the sidelines!" **Inner Moka yelled out.

"Tsukune doesn't want us to get involved. As far as he's concerned this is a personal vendetta between him and Pixy. I'll respect his wishes, even if I do want to help rip Pixy to shreds right now." Ruby said as Kurumu sighed; not saying a word as she helplessly looked upon her destined one and the one who she started to love fighting. It tore her heart apart in two.

"I somehow knew it would come to this eventually, that it would be him that we would be depending on in the final battle…I knew it ever since he liberated my home village…all the other snow fairies knew it too." Mizore said as she looked over to Moka. "Have faith in him, vampire."

"**I won't forgive anyone if something happens to Tsukune…"** Inner Moka coldly shot back as she covered her face to not let anyone else see her watery eyes.

"Neither will I, Moka. I'm with you on that at the very least." Mizore stated as she placed her hand upon Inner Moka's shoulder.

"You fired up?" Pixy asked Tsukune as the two continued to slash and hack away at each other. "Then cut me down!"

Their swords met each other with great fury, sparks flying all over as the fight grew more and more intense, as if it already wasn't. Again, Pixy summoned that destructive ball of bright light as it forced Tsukune to leap up into the air as he attempted to find his adversary, only to find that he had slipped away from his line of sight as Pixy attacked him from behind. The Demon Lord immediately threw him over his shoulder as the both of them fell back towards the ground, but the sword attacks continued against one another.

"I didn't want to have to fight against you, you and I should be fighting together, but I guess this is where ideals split even brothers apart…" Pixy said over the radio.

"Your ideals are twisted just like this whole battle! This is going to end now Pixy!" Tsukune shot back at him. At this point, he could hardly ever be considered his brother, everything about his bond; his friendship was all a lie ever since he betrayed everyone. "I'm not the only one you hurt! You hurt Kurumu as well! I can't believe you'd do that to her! She loved you!"

"Kurumu…the succubus…" Pixy said as his voice stayed monotone, a slight bit of hesitation was shown but continued to duel it out with Tsukune as a heavy Spanish guitar riff set over the radio in the background as it settled into an epic instrumental worthy of a final battle. No one knew where the source of the music came from. It was almost as if this whole battle was a movie and the Round Table the grand stage. "My life is filled with regrets…it would have never worked, buddy…Natsume still haunts my dreams…that day shall forever play over and over in my head…That's why everyone must pay! GO TO HELL TSUKUNE! I'll join you there…"

There was no response from Tsukune on that as they both attempted to gain the upper hand on each other with their swords. Pixy attempted to impale the Demon Lord straight through with his zweihander only to have Tsukune pushed Pixy away in front of him.

"It's not over buddy…This is where it all starts. You know what I'm talking about, right?" Pixy said he got back to his feet as he summoned another destructive bright ball of light that destroyed a huge chunk of earth in front of the Demon Lord, barely staying out of the blast range as Pixy went right in for the attack once again. However this time, Tsukune caught on to this fact and sliced through Pixy's other shoulder as he winced in pain, blood now spurting out slightly.

Right then and there, the last remaining soulstone that Tsukune and his harem had been hunting for appeared right before their eyes as it launched up high into the air as it glowed a bright violet. The soulstone had been activated and armed and was set to explode as soon as it reached over the academy itself. Pixy had played his final trump card as the battle had seemingly entered the third and final act. Slowly Pixy got back up to his feet once again and uttered only two words to Tsukune.

"It's time…" Pixy said coldly.

"Damn! Confirmed launch of the soulstone!" Ruby yelled out as she flinched at the sight of the soulstone. Here, the girls plus Tsukune could find the one thing President George W. Bush, the previous President of Osea before Harling, he could never find: a weapon of mass destruction.

"Too bad buddy…This twisted game needs to be reset…" Pixy said as the soulstone launched overhead. "We'll start over from 'zero' with this soulstone and entrust the future to the next generation."

"Galm 1, listen up. We've completed analysis of Pixy's new sword. Codename: Morgan. He's protected by a psychic barrier from the sword itself. His only weak point is his chest area. You'll have to attack him head on. Go. Take down Pixy and destroy Morgan. If you defeat him, then the soulstone will be destroyed as well. You're the only one who can stop him." Ruby said. "Demon Lord of the Round Table…I pray for your success! We all are! Come back alive Tsukune!"

"Soulstone re-entry in four minutes! Hurry Tsukune!" Mizore yelled out, a departure from her usual calm demeanor.

"You and I are opposite sides of the same coin…" Pixy said as a dark blue psychic barrier surrounded most of his own body. "When we face each other, we can finally see our true selves…There may be a resemblance, but we never face the same direction."

Tsukune charged straight for Pixy, head on. This was going to end once and for all as Pixy did the same towards the Demon Lord. Galm versus Galm. Tsukune struck first, but Pixy's psychic barrier had deflected the blow but Pixy attempted to skewer him as he moved out of the way as he watched the steel of the zweihander gleam past his head.

"Now we find out who's number one!" Pixy yelled as he kicked Tsukune back but immediately he struck back, only to have the psychic barrier once again get in his way. Frustration began to set in for the Demon Lord. Immediately Tsukune summoned bolts of lightning all over the place as they converged in on Pixy from all directions. All of them had reached its target but all were deflected back in all directions as they hit the mountains that made up the Round Table itself. Various explosions went off at the mountains as boulders and rocks crumbled down towards the ground around the two of them. The two them locked swords once again.

Pixy attempted to slice through Tsukune with the zweihander, barely missing Tsukune's neck by a few inches as he bent backwards to avoid the slash itself. Quickly he shot back up, slashing away at Pixy, but only to be parried at every turn once again. Pixy's sword began to be engulfed by fire while Tsukune's by lightning. The slashes and strikes continued until they ended up at yet another deadlock.

"Looks like we've both still got what it takes." Pixy said.

Tsukune still said nothing back as his anger slowly consumed him as he summoned more lightning bolts all over the grounds, the earth seemingly shaking upon his fury. Again all of them converged on Pixy once more, but this time they targeted his sword.

"Fire away, coward!" Pixy yelled out to Tsukune as the lightning bolts drew closer. "COME ON!"

Time was ticking as the soulstone reached its zenith in the sky over the Round Table towards Youkai Academy itself. The lightning bolts converged upon Pixy's zweihander, forcing the sword itself to shatter into thousands upon thousands of pieces to the ground. Pixy's psychic barrier soon dissipated as he pulled out his old sword, and with a look of determination in his eyes he leapt high into the air. The Demon Lord followed suit as the two charged towards each other mid air. Just then, Tsukune was surrounded by a bright, glowing ball of golden light as wings seemed to appear behind him, helping him along as if he had the natural ability of flight. Seemingly, with just one swift strike, Tsukune's sword pierced right through Pixy's chest, then pulling his sword as the two passed one another. Pixy fell towards the ground a bloody mess as Tsukune's bright wings of light helped him glide along the sky and towards the ground near Pixy. He approached closer towards him but then looked back up towards the sky as the soulstone drew closer to them and exploded in mid-air, knocking both Pixy and Tsukune in opposite directions. The explosion itself from the soulstone detonation grew larger and larger until soon it consumed the entire sky and area itself. There was no way, everyone thought, that anyone could have survived that blast.

"**TSUKUNE!"** Inner Moka and everyone else yelled out as they spotted the destructive explosion right over the Round Table.

The bright light persisted for a few minutes until it finally dissipated. Somehow, miraculously, Tsukune survived the blast as he was left a bloody mess, his armor now in disarray and severely damaged. Slowly he removed his armor, only his pants in tact from that deadly detonation. Cuts, bruises, and blood covered his entire body as he painfully got back up, dropping his black winged helmet and his Blade of Razgriz on the ground as he felt his eyes well up, looking around for Pixy.

"PIXY!" he yelled out. There was no reply as he looked around frantically for his former best friend as his warm, salty tears streamed down from his eyes as he knelt down sobbing. His face was in the palms of his hands. He felt utterly lost, void of any happiness. He had vanquished the enemy, and stopped the soulstone detonation. The world was saved, but yet an overwhelming sense of sadness overtook him as he continued to sob as the realization of what he had just done sunk in.

"What…what was the point of all of this…what was the use of all of this fighting? All these battles? All the lives that are now lost and gone! I…I…" Tsukune muttered to himself as he cried as he shook violently, his fists pounding into the hard rocky ground. "I…killed him…I killed my own best friend…I…murdered him…I don't know what I was even fighting for…What was…all of this even for…"

Ruby attempted to listen through the heavy static left over by the soulstone detonation, to make out what was being said over the radio, but all she could do was make out a few words. She didn't even know if the voice belonged to Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! Come in, over! Galm 1! Are you alright? Tsukune say something!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm…sorry…I have…nothing left to fight for…This is…where I go off on my own path…I'm sorry…" Tsukune said as he took the radio communicator in his hand and crushed it into pieces, tossing it away as static overtook the airwaves as Ruby's eyes widened as she looked over to Inner Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu in horror.

"He…He's…oh my god…" Ruby stammered out as everyone's eyes began to well up, even the cold vampire's.

"…He's gone…isn't he…" Mizore blurted out in tears as Kurumu broke down as well.

"Tsukune-san…Desu…" Yukari chimed in as she walked up to the group, seeing them all cry, her heart immediately sank as she began to tear up as well. "Oh no…"

"Tsukune-san won the day for us…the soulstone detonation was stopped from getting too close to the school, but…" Ruby said.

"**Tsukune is my hero…Our hero…He…gave his life for us so that the rest of the world may live on…both worlds…He was always so selfless like this…That idiot! Why'd he have to go and die like that?"** Inner Moka yelled out in anguish as she sobbed quite openly with the others but then clenched her fists. "…Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari…let's…go recover his body…"

The others gloomily nodded as they all made their way into the entrance of the Round Table. Ruby then spotted PJ's dead, charred body as she sobbed again and gently scooped up his small form into her arms. Just then they spotted Pixy's sword stuck into the ground, but couldn't find Pixy himself anywhere. But then Mizore gasped in shock as she found Tsukune's Galm Team pin on the ground next to his destroyed armor and his winged helmet, but no Tsukune either. Both of them had mysteriously disappeared.

"Maybe the soulstone detonation was so strong it disintegrated Tsukune's flesh…" Ruby said between wiping her tears.

"…If that were the case, his armor would be gone as well…" Mizore said as Moka began to pick up the pieces of the Razgriz armor, and with every ounce of strength she had, she managed to lift Tsukune's winged helmet as well, but it felt like it weighed tons to her. Just then, a familiar voice chimed in over the radio, but it sounded very weakened.

"The Demon Lord…still lives…" the voice said. "Going back home to Belka…"

Deep down, Kurumu knew who the voice belonged to, and to this day, refused to speak about it…until she sent an email to a certain half-werewolf named Naota Nandaba. It had been some weeks later, everything had seemed normal again, except for the fact that Tsukune was no longer around. Though the girls believed in their hearts that he was missing, the headmaster and the rest of the student body believed him to be dead. As such, they went to work on erecting a bronze statue in Tsukune's honor to commemorate his sacrifice to save the school, the students, the faculty, and the rest of the world, both human and youkai. To everyone, it seemed weird that a human would be the best of their class, but a hero was still a hero in their minds. Though tolerance for humans didn't necessarily get any better, at least for Tsukune their hearts warmed up. Moka and Mizore looked upon the completed statue and looked upon the commemorative plaque. The entire area was filled with flowers and candles as they read the words inscribed upon the plaque.

"_Tsukune Aono, 3__rd__ Year Student. Though he was a human, he is Youkai Academy's greatest hero that it has ever known in its long history. The Demon Lord made the ultimate sacrifice for all of us, and the best we can do in return is live our lives to the fullest. That is his wish for all of us. Born July 11, 1994 – March 9, 2011"_

Elsewhere, Kokoa left a bunch of flowers upon PJ's grave as she got back up to take her moment of silence as she began to tear up. She then felt a hand upon her shoulder and turned around to see PJ's cousin, Adrian James. She at first tensed up and prepared for battle as she commanded Batty to transform into a hammer.

"Hey, you're Kokoa, right? I'm PJ's cousin, Adrian. Nice to meet you finally, Miss Shuzen." Adrian said as he extended her hand out to her, cautiously putting Batty back down and shook his hand.

"I'm…sorry about PJ, Adrian…" Kokoa said, turning away.

"Yeah…I'm sorry too…My whole family is…While I fought my war, he fought his here. I'm really proud of him…" Adrian said as he sighed quietly. "I just wished he would have survived his…because you two would have made a nice couple…"

"W-What?" Kokoa said as she turned a beet red.

"PJ told me over the phone that he wanted to ask a certain strawberry out after he and Tsukune fought their final battle…" Adrian said as he smiled but then frowned once again. "But I guess it didn't work out that way…"

Kokoa began to tear up and cry once again as Adrian took her into his well-built arms, sighing quietly. He too, still felt immense sadness. PJ was still a young kid, and the favorite of the family, it was a huge loss for the James family back in Osea.

"I really liked him…I would have liked to have gotten to know him a bit better and…" Kokoa said between sobs. "…maybe I would have found a bloodmate in him…"

"I know…Anyway, I originally came here to ask the headmaster to exhume his casket to have him reburied back in the human world in Osea…" Kokoa immediately sobbed more as she shook her head no. "But, don't worry, I don't have any intention of doing that. This place is a beautiful place, and I want him to rest here in peace with all of his friends."

"Thank you, Adrian…" Kokoa said as she looked back towards PJ's headstone, sighing quietly.

Later that night, Moka snuck into the boy's dorm room and closed the door behind her. She flicked on the light switch and looked around her. His room was still as she had remembered it. She sighed as she spotted the picture with just him and Tsukune that they had taken a year ago in front of the school, and then looked to the picture of him and his best friend at the time, Alvin.

"Tsukune…where did you go…" Moka said to herself. Mizore then appeared from out of Tsukune's closet, not even really startling the vampire at all.

"…Can't sleep either?" Mizore said as she sucked upon her lollipop.

"How can I…He's been missing for weeks now…" Moka said as Kurumu and Yukari revealed themselves as well.

"I feel the same way, desu…" Yukari said sadly.

"I was going to sleep in his bed for tonight…I guess since we're all here; we might as well make it a sleep over." Moka said as everyone nodded and agreed.

"Moka-san…Will Tsukune-san ever come back? Desu…" Yukari asked as she clung onto Moka.

"I hope so, Yukari-chan…" Moka said as she gently ran her fingers through the little witch's hair. Meanwhile, back in the human world, Tsukune was back home in Tokyo. However, he had yet to go home to see his mother or cousin, and he wasn't planning on it either. He wanted to remain hidden from the rest of the world as he had felt like a lost soul now. Tsukune went towards the local cemetery where his father was buried as he knelt down at his father's headstone, sighing.

"Hey dad…It's been a while huh…I've been through a lot, and I'm not sure what direction I should be going in my life…Give me some guidance if you can…I really miss you pops…" Tsukune said as he took his moment of silence to utter a prayer and got back up; disappearing to places unknown.

Some months later, Tsukune resurfaced near the cold artic climates of the Kirwin Islands in Osea. With the help of the Oured Catholic diocese, and generous benefactors within the Osean government, he raised enough money to build a monastery as his headquarters for his own monastic order: The Knights of Razgriz. Since Tsukune and Pixy had utterly destroyed the Belkan Knights organization, this order of knights filled a significant need left vacant: to protect the human world from youkai incursion. Tsukune used this time to train and hone his powers and in turn, grew more powerful alongside his growing knightly order. By the end of that year, he had five hundred knights that were well-trained in the arts of sword and spear combat. Some of them had even developed special magic abilities, allowing them to hone elements of ice, fire, lightning, and light. In short, they were the modern day paladin. In some ways, Tsukune felt that at least he was fulfilling his purpose in life after all the horrific things he had to endure.

But Tsukune was so devoid of any emotion or feeling, and the distant look in his eyes gave away that fact easily. He walked out towards the balcony from his personal quarters that allowed him a beautiful view of the dark, but star-speckled night sky. Thoughts of that final battle haunted his mind like a ghost would torture a mortal soul. Betrayal, anger, rage surfaced to his mind, but then a sudden wave of sadness followed as he remembered Moka and the others that he had left behind. He was in every sense of the word, broken, emotionally and mentally. All the battles that he had fought in up to that didn't make any sense to him at all. And each time he had thought about it, he always failed to come up with a purpose for the entire war.

Many a night, he had last countless hours of sleep, eluding him like a prey hiding perfectly from a hunting lion. Why did countless thousands upon thousands of innocents have to die in the soulstone detonations? Why did PJ have to die at the hands of Pixy of all people? And why did he have to kill his former best friend? These answers seemingly hid themselves amongst the tempests of time. However his thoughts were broken by an half-sword brethren (a knight in training) who held a candle as he approached Tsukune, the Grand Master.

"Master, why aren't you in bed? It's late…" The lower rank asked.

"I can't seem to find sleep anymore…" Tsukune said.

"Something to drink perhaps? A glass of water? Maybe a glass of red wine will help ease your troubles, my lord."

"I'll be fine half-brother, just go to bed." Tsukune said as he dismissed him, sighing as he looked up towards the stars. He looked to his sword as he unsheathed it, inspecting the blades features. The sword itself must have seen the blood of every possible youkai throughout his battles against Fairy Tale, he surmised. As he concentrated he swung his blade as a trailing of ice followed, again he swung as a trail of blazing fire followed, swinging again as lightning, and then divine light. He was Grand Master for more reasons than just being the founder of the order; he was the most powerful knight of them all. His uniform was the same as his other full-brethren however; adamantium chainmail with a black mantle with a white cross; similar to the Knights of St. John or the Hospitaller Knights. Tsukune's battle-helm was different however in that his helmet was molded into something similar to his old Razgriz helm and as well possessed the powerful stormcaster gloves that allowed him deal more damage than most.

As he put his sword back into its sheath, he pulled out his phone and went through his daily planner and saw that in a few days he would have to report to the Vatican as he was summoned by Pope Benedict XVI himself. He sighed quietly as he dreaded most of these meetings since they were usually just boring affairs with emphasis on ceremony and tradition. Religion was also a peculiar thing to Tsukune as he never really thought much about it in previous years. But after receiving help from the Catholic Church, he decided to convert to Catholicism. There were even various monks and priests that helped administer the knightly order's spiritual needs. However he could never really figure out if he actually believed in God, or in religion at all. After all, if God truly existed, why would he let such horrible things happen to people? Why did he force him through all of those battles and see so many innocents die at the hands of a destructive weapon? It was then that another half-sword brother entered the room with a scroll in his hand. Tsukune carefully opened it and was informed that all assets of the remaining Belkan Knights had been seized and place under their control along with several Belkan crossbowmen that had been employed under Kupochenko. Definitely good news for Tsukune. However, right below it was something not as good, he also found out that there had been several incursions into the human world that needed to be dealt with in swift manner. Worse yet, there simply weren't enough knights to go around. There were only around five hundred battle-ready knights, and another three hundred half-brethren still in the midst of training, hardly battle-ready at all. Tsukune needed a lot of help, and fast, but recruiting was hard enough as it was. Just then, it seemed that his plea for help would be answered as a cloaked man in the shadows appeared as Tsukune turned around, his face in total and utter shock…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter, aside from the upcoming epilogue, hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you!


	13. Epilogue: The Journey Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire, or any elements from the Ace Combat timeline, don't sue.

A/N: The very last chapter, ladies and gentlemen, and here the final countdown begins (cheesy reference to the song, I know). We will now see the many different viewpoints of the various people that fought many battles with and against Tsukune, but this chapter will be written in the first person from the eyes of our half-werewolf journalist Naota. As an aside, I hope that everyone has thoroughly enjoyed reading this 13 chapter monster of a story as much as I had enjoyed (and struggled/labored) writing it. I thank everyone who have graciously provided countless reviews, support, encouragement, and constructive criticism. In particular, I want to thank three individuals, first, I want to start off with a good friend and colleague, Five Cheeses (as was his/her penname at the time). I want to thank this particular individual for keeping regular contact with me throughout the duration of this fic, offering suggestions where needed, and helping me eliminate possible glaring plot holes. Additionally, I want to thank my loving fiancée, Xendica (her penname) for her continued support on the completion of this story and another upcoming project I have. I love you babe! I want to thank my friend Mobius 1 for his continued support for my pet projects, including this fic and my revamped version of the Gundam Seed 0079 crossover fic. Again, I bow to you all, and again, many thanks. Enjoy.

- The Demon Lord of the Round Table

"This is just regular speech between characters."  
"_This is someone's thoughts or speech on TV, book, or mind."_  
**This is Inner Moka speaking through the Rosario.**

* * *

"_Then nothingness was not, nor existence. There was no air then, nor heavens beyond it. Who covered it? Where was it? In whose keeping? Was there then cosmic water, in depths unfathomed?" - Creation Hymn from the Rig Veda._

- Epilogue: The Journey Home -

My pulse raced at the astounding accomplishments of the great fighter known as "Demon Lord." I forgot about my classes at Youkai Academy and read everything I had on hand. Around the time Demon Lord received his nickname, many within the ranks of Fairy Tale showed signs of weariness regarding the war and their overall agenda. Because many of the regular low ranking fighters were merely orc and serpent mercenaries who were poorly paid, their dissatisfaction had reached a climax, as many fled from battle with their meager payment in order to avoid facing the Demon Lord and the ever-stronger Belkan Knights. Many Fairy Tale holdings surrendered themselves peacefully to the Belkan Knights and declared themselves disarmed. Unable to establish a defensive position, Fairy Tale kept retreating to the north. The end of the war was fast approaching.

I was given an opportunity to interview the great former fighters of the Belkan Knights, Fairy Tale, and the band of forces lead by the Demon Lord himself. Back then, they were the masters of the field of battle, and they had also known him, the object of my obsession throughout this whole documentary. So I crossed the barrier into the human world to follow his trail. I wanted to capture the war and the Demon Lord from their point of view. To capture voices of those who were there…

However, my first contact was within the Youkai world itself…

_Interview #1, "A Man Who Upholds Honor", Devestated Region of the Nekomusume…_

_Indigo 1, October 10, 2011_

Indigo Team Commander, former member of the Belkan Knights, 7th Eldritch Knight Division, 51st Tactical Squadron. Sir Dmitri Hydenrich, Indigo 1. A Belkan Knight whose precision and grace in the field of battle earned him the title of "Blue Heron". Today he has his hands full with the family business and is currently helping with the distribution of aid to the devastated villages of the nekomusume that were leveled by the destructive soulstone detonations.

I looked upon the scene with much curiosity as I saw various nekomusume lining up for aid being distributed by a Belkan charity being supervised and assisted by Dmitri Hydenrich himself. Food, clothing, blankets, and medicine were being handed out as well as many doctors being on-site ready to deliver medical assistance. Dmitiri himself was helping with food and blanket distribution as I watched him take a little girl onto his lap, wrapping her in a blanket, playing around with her as if she were his own daughter. Watching the child giggle in such a scene of devastation was a surreal one, but at least one that gave some hope. Slowly I approached him until finally caught his attention. Immediately he told someone else to take over for him and then approached me the rest of the way as he shook my hand.

"You must be the reporter that sent me the interview request via email, correct?" Dmitri asked.

"Yes, my name is Naota Nandaba, it is an honor to meet you Sir Hydenrich." I responded as I bowed in his presence as he laughed.

"Please, just call me Dmitri. Come, let us speak in private." He said as we both walked into what appeared to be his own private tent. I immediately went to work, setting up my camera equipment, making sure everything was in working order as he poured us both a cup of hot tea. Finally after a few minutes we both sat down as the camera began recording with myself preparing to write down notes of anything that he was going to say. "So what was it that you wanted to know?"

"If you could, Sir Hydenrich, err, Dmitri…Could you describe your involvement in the war, and more specifically, your encounter with the one they call Demon Lord at the Round Table?" I asked him. The atmosphere had tensed up a bit, but then sighed quietly as he closed his eyes and began to recount that day's sequence of events.

"That day, right before my Indigo Team was deployed, our battle zone assignment had changed. Initially my squadron was assigned to the stable eastern front, but that was changed to Area B7R, 'The Round Table' as many called it where casualties were recorded at a fearsome pace. The reason for this you might ask? Our intel gathered that the evil Count Shuzen was in the Round Table already doing battle with someone else. The Grand Master thought it would have been a good time to finish him off. Of course, Shuzen ran away like the coward he was…" Dmitri said as he calmly put his hands together as he sighed quietly. "It's also where I met him. It was just two of them, him and another Belkan. And yet our lead force didn't stand a chance against them. It was as if he had divine light of Razgriz behind him…I could tell he was good, and that it was going to be very bad for us. But there was something else I noticed. He hesitated; a vulnerability that can be exploited. I was certain I would win. The fighter was still young, and he had yet to master the rules of combat. But in the end, I was shot down."

"What about him, what became of him, do you think he may have survived to the end of the war?" I asked him candidly.

"I fight under the code of knighthood. It's no surprise since we soldiers are the descendants of the Belkan Knights of the Middle Ages. We protect the meek and give our lives for honour. But that does not mean that we are generous…Since generosity can cost us our lives. If he indeed survived to the end of the war, he must have carried out these rules." Dmitri replied. Immediately afterwards, I cut the camera off and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your time, Dmitri. This will certainly help in my documentary." I said to him as he smiled and patted me on the head.

"Your youth allows you to look upon the history that my generation made and to avoid its costly mistakes. I hope you find him." Dmitri said as he nodded to me as I walked off towards my next interview target.

_Interview #2, "The Fallen", The Village of the Snow Fairy…_

_Gelb 2, October 14, 2011…_

Gelb Team's number two, former member of the Belkan Knights, 5th Eldritch Knight Division, 23rd Tactical Squadron. His name is Rainer "Comorant" Altman. He fought in the same battle as the liberation of the snow fairy village. And he's still there to this day.

The sun was setting as I had finally arrived in the village of the Yuki-Onna. The most curious thing about this village aside from its blizzard cold temperatures was that it was inhabited by mostly women, barely any men to count. And the ones that were here were most likely human, much like half of myself. I looked around until I finally came upon the house that I was looking for. Carefully I knocked on the door as a young snow fairy woman answered the door. She was stunningly beautiful with her silvery white hair, pale yet smooth snow white skin, and her indigo eyes all dressed up in a traditional Japanese kimono.

"Miss Himiko Altman, right?" I said to her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked me.

"Naota Nandaba. I'm a reporter doing a documentary on the recent war. I'm here to speak with your husband. I believe I called him last night in regards to this. May I seem him?" I asked her.

"Come in! Please, wait just a moment while I tell him that you are here." She said as she scooped her 7 month old son into her arms as she went over to the den and whispered to a man in the rocking chair as he nodded and slowly got up and approached me. We shook hands and exchanged a few pleasantries.

"So, you're the reporter that has come to listen to my story. Please, have a seat, set up any equipment that you need." Altman told me as I set up my camera equipment and pressed the record button, making sure he was in focus on the camera. Finally I took my seat as I looked around the room and saw many pictures of himself and his family. And then I stopped at a picture of himself and another men in Belkan Knight attire.

"Rainer Altman, Gelb 2…Tell me your own account of the battle that occurred here nearly a year ago. Tell me about…him." I asked him.

"I met him above this very village. I can still hear the howl of his sword to this very day…I received an order to head towards the snow fairy village on my way back from another battle zone towards the south since there was Fairy Tale activity here. The order itself wasn't unusual. We kept being deployed from one mission to the next without receiving even the most basic rest periods. But the situation was the same all around. We were late reaching the operational space. The Fairy Tale forces were already routed and were retreating thanks to those two, and warning bells were going off in the city…And the snow fairies were looking up to this man high above their village atop the cliff. But orders were still orders, we were to kill all non-humans, and that included this village." Rainer said as he sighed quietly, looking out towards the window. "I couldn't see any emotions in his fighting maneuvers. I didn't feel like I was fighting against a human being. I wanted to end that battle as quickly as possible. I guess in its own way, it did…just not the way I had expected…"

I zoomed in on the picture of himself and another man, which was presumably his captain and Gelb Team's number one as Rainer continued to speak as I panned the camera back to him.

"He impaled me with his sword and I fell down towards the village in a mound of snow. I later found out the captain was gone as he was vanquished by him as well. I've lived a comfortable life since then…After I had been incapacitated, a snow fairy woman had found me in a pile of bloody snow and took me in to nurse me back to health…When I woke up and first gazed upon her, I thought I died and went to heaven. Such beauty, I thought, couldn't exist in this plane of existence. She didn't hate anyone for anything. For her, she didn't see human or youkai, she only saw me. Needless to say, I fell in love with Himiko; and her with me. We got married not too long after I had recovered. We even started our own family; we have a seven month old son together. And I guess I have him to thank for that." Rainer smiled as his wife approached him and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him gently upon his lips. "Since we have a boy, we're quite popular in this village as males are quite the rarity here, but you probably already noticed that coming in."

All of the sudden, I heard the sound of a ringing bell in the background as I looked outside towards the picture-esque setting of the sunset as Rainer sighed quietly once again, his wife at his side.

"They ring the bells here at dusk to honor the liberation of the village from Fairy Tale…But to me, they are the sounds of death…" Rainer said as his wife gave him another kiss as I rose up from my seat and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir, for your time and your help." I said to him.

"You're welcome Mr. Nandaba. Was there, anything else you needed?" Rainer asked me.

"Well actually, I was hoping you knew were I might be able to find him, the Demon Lord…" I said.

"That, I do not know. But perhaps you should try looking in the human world. I hear that he might have resurfaced somewhere on the Osean continent." He told me as I nodded.

"Thank you for your time." I said to him once again as I waved to him and his wife as I stepped back out the door…

_Interview #3, "The Angel With Broken Wings", Castle Akashiya…_

_Fairy Tale, October 19, 2011…_

I stared in awe of the grand castle of the powerful Count Shuzen, Castle Akashiya. Though my request to interview the vampire lord himself was denied, his daughter Kahlua Shuzen graciously invited me to interview her, to get her side, and that of Fairy Tale's, of the story. The large wooden doors opened almost seemingly in the anticipation of my arrival, which inexplicably had me somewhat unnerved. The inside was barely lit by candlelight and torches. Dark…dreary…damp…cold…These were the words that came to mind as I walked in, feeling much like the souls of the dead traveling through the valley of death before they approached their deity for their 'final judgement.' Though, I had no real use for religion myself. Almost to contrast the somber décor and the dreary environment, a bright, golden-haired vampire with such a radiant smile that would have outshone all the torches in the castle snuck up from behind me with a giggly squeal as she lifted my small statured-body and clung onto me.

"Ohhh! Oh my! How cute! Kokoa-chan! Come and look at these cute little doggie ears! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she petted my werewolf ears, I felt them twitch ever so slightly at her touch. I hated having my ears touched, and I particularly loathed being hoisted up off the ground…Memories of earlier childhood from annoying relatives constantly showering me with their unwanted affection came to mind as I sighed quietly. My face buried into the palm of my right hand.

"Put him down Kahlua-nee-san. Not everyone likes being touched, and Mr. Roboto over there looks quite annoyed with you right now…" Kokoa retorted as Kahlua apologetically put me down back on my feet as I brushed myself off and gathered my camera equipment.

"Domo Arigatou Mr. Ro-!" Kahlua exclaimed out but I cut her off sensing where this was going, another lame joke; the story of my life. Well I wasn't about to let my documentary turn into a punchline.

"For your information it's Mr. Nandaba. Mr. Roboto is a character referenced in a song sung by Styx, and no I'm not going to the jobs nobody wants to nor am I goddamn robot. Now, you're Kahlua Shuzen, former assassin and operative of Fairy Tale, correct?" I asked as the blonde haired vampire merely nodded. "Can we get this interview started? Where can I set up my equipment?"

"We can do it here if you'd like, or we could go into my room and play with my dollies afterwards! Ohh! Or we could even play dress up and make you beautiful!" Kahlua giggled with joy but then went quiet and blushed a deep red. "I've never had a boy in my room before…"

Great. Just great I thought to myself. This whole thing was spiraling way out of control. Not only was the interview starting way off topic but now I'm possibly dealing with the dumbest, slightly psychotic she-vampire who has the mentality of a five year-old, who may possibly have pedophilic tendencies towards me. Now I really felt like the joke was on me, I couldn't possibly believe for a second that this was the feared Fairy Tale assassin that everyone spoke of. This was worse than the time I had to interview the mayor of Quahog, Osea, Adam West, a neurotic, mentally unstable man with possible split-personality disorder. It baffled me as to how this man even got elected into a public office in the first place. Either everyone in Quahog was dumb or there was something in the water supply. Suffice it to say, neither would make me bat an eye.

"_So, Mayor West, how are you going to handle the tough transition between analog signal to digital for TV?"_

"_What? They're stealing our TV signals? Those bastards! Quick! We have to stop them before they complete the transition!" Adam West exclaimed as he quickly shifted his eyes and hid underneath his desk._

"_Pardon? Mayor West?" I asked as I watched the paranoid man peek his head back out._

"_Wait, they must be spying on us as we speak! Are you a spy? Who are you? How did you get here? Don't come back here ever again!" The neurotic man said to me._

"_Yeah…I'm done here…" I nonchalantly told him as I walked out of the mayor's office as I heard his parting comment, looking at his lite-brite board with his name on it with two missing letters. "No one makes a fool of Adam We!"_

I sighed quietly to myself, clearly distressed by the situation as I slowly rubbed my temple and looked back up at Kahlua.

"For the love of god woman! Act like you got some goddamn sense! Damn!" I yelled out to her as she flinched a little.

"Sorry cutie…" Kahlua responded softly as I cleared my throat, turning my recording equipment on and began with my line of questioning.

"Now that we have that out of our system and started functioning like normal-" I stopped myself as I pondered the true meaning of 'normal' and wondered if it even applied here. "Let me rephrase that, as close to normal adults now, let's begin. So, just very briefly, tell me what your role within the organization was."

"Ummmm, I think I was an assassin. I killed people, but really, I didn't enjoy it at all! I was only doing what was ordered in order to please my father…" Her response sounded like that of a Nazi war criminal during the Nuremburg Trials after World War II, but in her defense, she actually seemed genuine with her answer due to her naïveté. A part of me felt sorry for treating her harshly as I did before. "I didn't want to have to fight my little sister either, but out there…the punishment for disobedience is…"

"I understand. We don't have to talk about that any further. But, I do want to ask you about your battles with Tsukune. What exactly happened?"

"Fairy Tale's intelligence wing had given us some intel that Tsukune and Moka were within the vicinity and so I was sent to kill them both. I was expecting nothing out of the ordinary when I got there. I was going to use a surprise attack on Moka, leaving Tsukune defenseless. But, even if that had been the case…I…I…wouldn't have been able to defeat Tsukune afterwards…"

"Was admitting that defeat was possible a hard fact to accept for you?" I asked her as she looked down to the ground.

"Tsukune…there was something so strange about him, something just felt…different. He was so much stronger than he was in the previous year. I heard that he had defeated my father, but, I didn't believe it. I thought maybe father had let him win or was pulling my leg, but I found out first hand just how wrong I was, and not just once, but twice. The first time I couldn't believe that he had gotten so exponentially stronger. Like, he was possessed by a demon or something. And that sword seemed like a mere extension of himself than a weapon. It seemed to seamlessly flow with his attacks, it was like watching art unfolding a great masterpiece. And before I knew it, I found myself getting double-teamed by both Moka and Tsukune, and it was over before it even began. The second time was in the Yuki-onna village, the team of Solo Wing and him, routed us right out of the village. It took Tsukune even less time to defeat me than the last, and for the first time…I was shaking. At first, I didn't know what that feeling was…but then I realized, it was fear…"

"And what happened after that?"

"I saw Tsukune again after Excalibur was fired. I was being given chase by a group of human Eldritch Knights, they were too many in number for me to take on alone. But yet, like a cold angel of death, he swooped in and delivered judgment to them like Razgriz. I thought maybe the demon had complete control over his soul, but he was still the same loving boy that he was before. He…actually saved me…spared me a death I was certain that I was going to meet. At first, I didn't understand why he did, but looking into his eyes…I understood then, the purity in his soul…He isn't like you or I…He's something very special you see…And if I knew where he was, I wish I did…All I want to do is…"

She began to cry in front of me, I kept thinking to myself that this was absolutely perfect. Just absolute gold, I was going to be rich!

"To thank him, to show him gratitude…But, from what I heard of that final battle, neither he nor Pixy survived the soulstone detonation…I know I'm a war criminal, and that eventually, the human knights will hunt me down to the ends of the world…I'm not asking for forgiveness for the atrocities I committed in the name of my father and Fairy Tale…I just want to see Tsukune again…"

_Interview #4, "A Vampire of Undying Love", Youkai Academy…_

_Lilith 1, October 25, 2011…_

Moka Akashiya, the Lilith Team's lead fighter, 6th Youkai Division, 3rd Tactical Squadron. She knew the Demon Lord well, she was a friend, confidant, and more importantly, his lover…

I slowly went into her darkened dorm room, the entire room decorated in a sort of pinkish hue. She had an elegant queen-sized bed with silk sheets and coverings. I looked over and saw that she had her own kitchenette and a hot tub within her bathroom. I looked over towards her large plasma screen TV and then to her closet chest. On top were various pictures of her time at the academy along with pictures of her close friends, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, and Yukari. But then on her night stand were pictures of her and Tsukune and his Galm Team rank pin. Moka herself sighed as she sat on her bed while I set up my equipment and pulled a chair up, readying myself to take notes. The look of sadness and emptiness had set into the features of her face. I could still see crumpled up tissues soaked in tears littered all around the floor. I looked back to her and what I saw shocked me, it was Moka's true form, her inner form. I watched in awe as I saw her magnificent long silver hair and her red eyes that glowed in the dark room. I couldn't believe it, the Inner Moka was actually…crying.

"From what I can tell, you knew him very well on an intimate level, much more so than the others around him…What can you tell me about the Demon Lord? What was he like on the battlefield, and off of it?"

"**You may call him Demon Lord, the rest of the world may know him as such, but to me, he is only Tsukune…My Tsukune, my lover…I…have never been one prone to so much emotion, but he illicits these feelings from me, and as such his absence brings much sadness…"**

"And on the battlefield, did he put on a different mask?"

"**When I saw him in battle…He was something different. Tsukune was cold, calculating, and without mercy. My eyes at times had a really hard time keeping up with his relentless chasing of the enemy. I won't soon forget how easily he cut down my sisters; and that's something I can't even do on my own power. But yet, he does it so easily."**

"You were among the few to witness the last soulstone detonation, what do you think happened to him? And if he survived, where do you suppose he has disappeared to? Do you think he will ever resurface?" I asked her. The vampire hesitated with her answer as she attempted to fight back tears as she wiped her eyes with more tissues. Her hands trembled as she held onto the picture of her lover.

"**I could remember the look of horror on his face after the first detonations went off; such destructive power that no living being should posses…Tell me half-breed, have you seen the detonation sites for yourself? There's literally nothing left there but a barren wasteland, and the fallout from the soulstone blasts will continue to render the land uninhabitable. So to answer your original question, given the power of those weapons, it would be hard for a logical person to assume Tsukune might have survived…"**

"Moka, do you still hold out any hope? For Tsukune I mean."

"**Of course I do…It's the only thing gets me through day-to-day. However slim that chance may be, yes, I do believe in my heart that he survived. But as for whether or not he will resurface again…I don't think my love wants to have anything to do with any of us again…Something about that last battle, even the way he was acting before that battle with Pixy; it changed him in a fundamental way."** Moka stated out matter-of-factly, but then sighed and proceeded on. **"Pixy was a lot of things, being a traitor among them. But Pixy was not an idiot. To some extent, I could see where he was coming from. Everything in both worlds, the ones who rule over us, regardless of whether or not power was taken by force or by 'elections' are all corrupt. Of course, his ideology led to blinding his judgement But to this degree, I think Pixy changed Tsukune in that last battle. And if it had gone on any longer, it's very possible that I would have, albeit unwillingly, to fight Tsukune as well."**

The implications of her last revelation were absolutely huge. This was a totally new perspective only shed light on by the one who was closest to the Demon Lord. Could he have actually considered joining 'A World With No Barriers'? It seemed almost unfathomable that Tsukune, this great hero, could have come so close to becoming viewed as a traitor.

"**I still love him greatly. I wish that I could trade everything have to have him by my side again. For as strong as he got, and as much as his new power had given me such a sexual thrill, I still envy the days when he was his normal self. I rather liked the idea of protecting him and him being completely dependant upon me since I relied on him for his blood. At least then I would know that he's safe in his room right now. If you find him, tell him to contact me, please…I miss him…"** Moka sobbed as I silently got up and bowed towards her.

"Thank you for the interview, Miss Akashiya. I promise, if I get any word about his whereabouts, you'll be the first to know." I told her, hoping that it would give her some form of limited solace. With that, I took my equipment and left her room and eventually the massive Castle Akashiya. My documentary and research had reached a dead end. I had no further leads on which to go on with, or so I at least thought…

It was only a few days later that I received an anonymous letter from an unnamed man that lived in Oured, Osea in the human world. There was no return address on the outside and when I opened it, it only contained the following:

"_You're sniffing around in the wrong places werewolf. If you want a bone, come to this address: 46756 Brampton Dr, Apartment 500, Oured, Osea."_

So this was the hidden truth of the war, and it was here that Tsukune's trail ended. The seven soulstone detonations had a devastating impact on this world's psyche, and perhaps this was why the details on the last battle were tightly sealed by all of the Dark Lords. However because of those that witnessed the carnage that day, it did bring about new overtures of peace between both human and youkai. Perhaps deeper still, they were admonishing themselves for all the destruction. Few things were clear on the matter, but what was is that whoever sent me this letter definitely had greater knowledge on the whereabouts of the Demon Lord than I did.

_Interview #5, "The Revolutionary", Oured, Osea…_

_Wizard 1, November 5, 2011…_

Joshua Bristowe, Former Captain of the 8th Osean Eldritch Knights Division, 32nd Tactical Squadron. His actions surrounding the battles in the Fairy Tale war are shrouded in mystery, and he is rumored to be one of the founding members of A World With No Barriers. His whereabouts after the battles are unknown but subsequently resurfaced in Osea after receiving his letter.

His apartment building was quite dark, and somewhat cold. The window and large door that led out to the patio were covered completely by his curtains. By personal request, he also asked to have his face darkened over and concealed as to protect his anonymity. I sat upon his couch as he sat back on his own Lazy Boy recliner. Joshua stared me dead into my eyes, and I looked back at him. This was the face of a monster, traitor, and supposed ideologue. Before I even began to speak, he had already cut me off.

"Before we go any further, I'm going to do all of the talking here. You will ask no questions since the account I'm about to provide to you will answer everything. Additionally, my face will not show up in this documentary of yours, do we have a deal, half-breed?" Bristowe asked as I could only nod. "Good. So let's begin…"

I quickly adjusted my camera once more and motioned for him to start speaking.

"This darkness, these four walls, and the two windows are my little world now, and to be honest I'm quite fond of it. The darkness envelops me in a barrier-less world, a world with no barriers…" Joshua continued on as he looked on towards the light's attempted invasion of the apartment, but his curtains keeping them away, almost as if to allow him to avoid God's judgment of light and to keep his past atrocities hidden neatly in the dark. "You see, he was not the reason why we were unable to change the world. No matter what the desired outcome is, the world can still change as long as people expand their knowledge and desire change. Even today's world has changed greatly from what it was back then. Just ask his good buddy, Solo Wing Pixy…That's right, I know where he is…"

_Final Interview, "A Brother In Arms", Tauberg, Belka…_

_Galm 2, November 7, 2011…_

Larry Foulke, also known as "Solo Wing Pixy". Galm Team's number two, 6th Ustio Eldritch Knight Division, 66th Tactical Squadron. That's right. This man was his buddy, _and his enemy_.

The long-winded interview was finally coming to its conclusion. I fixed the camera perfectly upon his face, as to make sure I captured every single emotion, every single word that came from him.

"I should have died that day. But I didn't. I dragged my wounded body and reached ground zero of the soulstone detonations. A barren, empty land. I felt an unbearable sadness when I witnessed that landscape. There were still nekosume living there. They were the ones that saved me. It may be true that the world has no need of barriers. But would getting rid of them really change anything? The world won't change for the better unless we trust people. Trust is vital in a peaceful world. But that will never happen. I'm still on the battlefield. Right now I'm near a border. I want to see for myself what borders really mean and what their volition really is. I may not find what I'm looking for, but I still want to try. Anyway, that's what I've come to believe, and I think that's enough. Will he see this video? If you do meet him, give him a message for me." Pixy smiled and then grinned into the camera. "Yo buddy, still alive? And thanks friend, see you again…"

_Present day, Kirwin Islands, Osea…_

Another sleepless night for Tsukune haunted him like it had every single night after the final battle with Pixy. Indeed, it was taking its toll on the young warrior but yet he continued to persist onwards. He had just finished watching Naota's documentary on the battles in the Youkai World that seemingly centered around his Demon Lord persona. Who was he? Where was he? He grinned to himself just slightly.

"If only people knew…" Tsukune said to himself out loud. He then looked to Moka's phone number that he wrote down just in case he ever wanted to keep in contact with his old friends back at the academy. He sighed quietly, quickly dismissing the thought but then picked up his phone. Proceeding to dial star, six, and then seven to block his number, he phoned Moka's cellphone. It ringed several times before it finally went to voicemail, while Moka was fast asleep holding onto Tsukune's picture. Tsukune said no more than a few words on the voicemail but did utter them clearly. "You looked beautiful in your scene, maybe it's time I came home…"

With that, he hung up and began to pace around the room, expecting the phone to ring. And it did, Moka had indeed woken up, heard his voicemail and attempted to trace the number back. But Tsukune would not answer it, at least for now. His half-brother servants within the order came in to tend to their master but quickly the Demon Lord dismissed them back to their own chambers. Sighing, he went out towards the large balcony from his room that overlooked the entire compound's courtyard. And just then, a hooded figure approached him from behind as Tsukune turned with his sword drawn.

"So I heard you guys needed some real muscle to help repel the baddies from getting into this world…"

But his face soon turned to shock as he pointed his sword to the ground, almost immediately recognizing the voice.

"Still alive, buddy?" Pixy grinned, his hand extended out to his former enemy and best friend, and very slowly, Tsukune took his hand and embraced his brother once more…

* * *

This is it boys and girls. The last chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please, as always, leave me a review/pithy comment!


End file.
